Fickle Things and Fate
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: Within their loveless marriage of convenience, Link and Zelda's only source of happiness is their unborn child. However, their volatile relationship will be put to the test when a new evil arises, threatening to scar both of them and doom the future of Hyrule forever. Set during the Era of Chaos.
1. Misery

_**Warnings: Spoilers for Skyward Sword, Slight Innuendoes**_

* * *

"Tell me a story, Impa," the princess pleaded quietly. She watched her reflection, transfixed, as the nursemaid wove her long golden locks into a tight braid.

"Are you not a bit old for my stories, your highness?" Impa chuckled good-naturedly from behind the young maiden.

"Never," the youth whispered resolutely, a small smile gracing her lips. She continued to stare somberly at herself in the glass even after her hair was completed. "Besides," she added as an afterthought, placing a careful hand atop her large stomach, "I'll soon need to know a good many stories, I imagine."

Impa smiled fondly, "Very well, milady. Which one would you like to hear?"

"My favorite one," the princess replied immediately, rising from her stool and tying her gossamer robe loosely about her satin nightgown. She was an image of ethereal beauty and splendor. She was a monarch at the ripe age of nineteen and her extraordinary wisdom had proven her suited for the position. Her beauty was incomparable throughout the land, from her slender form (though her abdomen was slightly enlarged at the moment) to her piercing blue eyes and delicate, rose petal lips. And yet, she was discontent.

The princess was forced to be both adolescent and adult due to her position—her young body and her ancient duties eternally conflicting. She had the maturity of her elders but the confusion and curiosity of her peers. The stress of continuing her bloodline, of maintaining the burden of her budding kingdom, and of performing all of her obligations flawlessly often left her weak and broken. And Impa, her nursemaid since birth and only true companion, was the only one who knew of the princess' turmoil. It was Impa who would soothe the youthful princess with song and story, and it was Impa who often mended and stitched the girl back together in order to sustain an appearance for the public eye. Thus, Impa had become a source of comfort and shelter for the ever anxious girl.

The young girl settled into her large, canopy bed after opening her curtains, allowing a clear view of the violets and blacks of the night sky, speckled with shimmering stars. The echoing song of a lonely nightingale wafted through the large bedroom as the princess settled into her silk sheets, propping herself against her pillows as Impa seated herself in the worn chair in the corner of the room. Impa folded her hands in her lap, letting her eyes flutter closed, and began.

"Once, long ago, there were three great and mighty goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. These three deities created the vast world that we know today to be Hyrule. However, they decided to not live amongst their creation. Before ascending to the heavens, they entrusted the land they had created to the powerful goddess, Hylia.

Hylia guarded the surface carefully, willing to sacrifice all in order to fulfill the task bestowed upon her by the goddesses. Yet one day, the land split, and from the cracked ground flooded great evil. Hoards of monsters were led by the wicked demon lord, Demise, who tried to overthrow Hylia's reign and claim Hyrule for his own, evil purposes. He mercilessly slaughtered all who stood in his way. In order to save the humans from Demise's malevolence, Hylia withdrew a section of land, naming it Skyloft, and placed it amidst the clouds with all the humans safely atop it. Using the last of her strength, Hylia battled Demise with the creatures of the surface, triumphing over him when all seemed lost. She transformed him into a hideous beast known as The Imprisoned and sealed him into the earth with her magic. Yet Hylia was greatly weakened from battle and knew that Demise could not be restrained forever. Din, Nayru, and Farore had fortunately left a source of hope in the case of such horrible events coming to pass.

This source of hope was known as the Triforce, an ancient and sacred artifact crafted by the goddesses themselves. The Triforce had the ultimate power of granting any wish to its beholder. However, the Triforce was only accessible to human hands. In order that she might protect the Triforce and one day, use it to fully destroy Demise, Hylia gave up her immortality to live as a human in Skyloft. She took care to hide the Triforce deep within Skyloft so that it was out of the reach of any of the evils of the land below. As for the surface, Hylia instructed one of the Sheikah, my ancestor, Impa, to guard the seal placed over The Imprisoned until her human form was able to defeat Demise."

Impa smiled to find the princess enraptured by her tale. "You probably know the rest better than I do myself, your highness."

"Yes, but I still want you to tell it to me," the princess smiled back, clasping her hands around her knees as she brought them to her chest—a gesture of the childishness that she could only reveal in the confines of her quarters.

Impa shook her head, but continued anyways, "Hylia became a little girl named Zelda, born unto the headmaster of the Knight's Academy in Skyloft. The Knights Academy trained its students to protect the land of Skyloft from any ill fate that might befall it. And there was one special knight, a young boy named Link, of whom Zelda was particularly fond."

The princess smiled softly as her favorite part of the story began to unfold. "Link and Zelda were the closest of friends. But one day, darkness clouded the skies, and Zelda vanished, plummeting to the surface below. Link fearlessly pursued her, armed with a mystical blade known as the Master Sword to guide him. My relation, Impa, had ensured the safety of the young girl by already rescuing her from the hoards of a dark man known as Ghirahim. Impa took Zelda to different temples, aiding her in regaining the memories of her past life as Hylia. The goddess—"

"Impa," the listener interrupted gently.

"Yes, your highness?"

"You skipped a part," the princess reprimanded her narrator, "the part where Impa scolded Link for his tardiness?"

Impa grinned, shaking her head, "You know this story well enough to recite it from memory, I'm sure. You are right; Link arrived too late once to rescue Zelda from the evil to which she had fallen, and it was Impa who saved her instead. As Link rushed to his friend, Impa chastised him for his recklessness, angering the young hero but also motivating him to strive harder for his companion. May I continue now?"

"Please do."

"Zelda eventually regained all memories of her past life as Hylia and knew what she must do in order to vanquish Demise forever. After a brief reunion with her valiant hero, Zelda explained everything that she knew—elaborating that as Hylia, she had selected Link as her chosen hero of fate and that the two of them were capable of bringing about the end of Demise. Zelda bid Link to seek out the Triforce and wish upon it for the destruction of The Imprisoned, and in order to strengthen the seal placed upon Demise, Zelda placed herself under the spell of an enchanted sleep from which she would awaken after Link's success.

By enduring many trials and defeating countless beasts, Link was able to reveal the Triforce's location in Skyloft and did as his cherished friend had bid him to, wishing for the ultimate destruction of Demise. His wish was granted, and Zelda was freed from her spell. Yet, all was not well! In the midst of the two friends' reunion, Ghirahim appeared again, snatching away the goddess incarnate and taking her to the past where The Imprisoned was yet alive."

The princess couldn't refrain from shuddering. The climax of the story always sent shivers down her spine. Impa sensed the princess' anticipation, gesturing with her hands as she continued, "Link boldly followed the villain-but alas! He was too late! Ghirahim extracted Zelda's soul from her body and used it to return The Imprisoned to his true form as demon king and thus free him from his prison. Link was haunted by the screams of his dearest friend as her lifeless body was tossed aside, and Demise, resurrected in his true form, stood before him instead. Without a moment's hesitation, Link challenged the demon lord to a duel, intent on avenging Zelda and hoping to save her yet. There was a great clashing of blades and both opponents found themselves challenged by each other, but when hope seemed lost, Link triumphed—defeating Demise once and for all and sealing his darkness within the safety of the Master Sword. Zelda's soul was returned to her body, and the hero and the goddess were reunited at long last.

Yet, Zelda had been changed by her journey, as had Link. Instead of returning to the skies, she felt a longing to remain on the surface and guard the Triforce and the Master Sword from any future threats. And so she did, with Link forever remaining by her side. And as you well know, young princess, the two fell in love with time, and began laying the foundations for the future kingdom of Hyrule in which we live today. Your mother and grandmother followed in Zelda's footsteps by marrying the chosen heroes of their time as well, as you now have too, my dear. Hylia's blood flows within your veins, and it is now your turn to—"

The doors of the princess' bed chambers were opened abruptly, and a young man entered. He instantly recognized his mistake upon seeing the princess' disappointment and Impa's startled expression. "My apologies, am I interrupting something?" he asked quickly.

The princess sighed, casting her gaze down upon her lap dejectedly, "No, nothing. Impa, you are dismissed."

Impa bowed respectfully and exited the room, closing the doors cautiously behind her—leaving man and wife to themselves. "Zelda," the boy began, regret weighting his voice, "you needn't send her away. I—I didn't mean to intrude."

"You did nothing wrong," Princess Zelda replied quietly, not meeting the eyes of her husband. Her hand instinctively wandered back to her stomach.

The boy approached her hesitantly, his words soft, "How is our baby?"

Zelda recognized the awe of his tone as his eyes remained fixated upon her hand. If anything, a love for their unborn child was at least one trait shared between the unhappy couple. "She is fine; I feel that she is in good health," Zelda responded.

Zelda raised her eyes, meeting the matching blue eyes of her spouse. He was undoubtedly one of the most handsome men within all of Hyrule. His eyes mirrored the princess' with their deep shade of azure that left many a girl gasping for breath. His soft hair was the color of chestnuts, his jaw was sharp and defined, and his were shoulders broad. His build was strong and athletic from long days spent in the forest, and his features possessed the serenity and also the fierceness of a warrior. It was a fitting look for him, as he was the most celebrated champion in all of Hyrule. And yet Zelda could not bring herself to feel anything for him but a sense of well-placed respect. The hero smiled fondly, "You can't be certain that it is a girl."

"It is tradition for the royal family's firstborn to be a girl," Zelda said calmly, "It is an event that had occurred since the days of Her Grace, Hylia. Thus, one can assume that I carry our daughter, who will be named Zelda the Fifth, in order to keep to the custom."

The boy murmured quietly beneath his breath, "I should be just as contented if it were a boy, though."

Zelda made no response to the statement. "What brings you back from your travels? I expected you in the morning."

The young prince made his way behind the dressing screen, explaining when he was out of view, "My hawk was injured during the hunt, and I did not wish to strain her."

Zelda said nothing more until the warrior returned, settling into the bed beside his wife clothed in his nightwear. "You seem troubled," he whispered, blowing out the candles that lit his side of the bed.

"I am merely tired," Zelda clarified, completely darkening the room with a quick wave of her finger. Impa had helped her perfect some of her magical abilities that she possessed as a descendent of Hylia. She had effortlessly mastered the easier things, such as extinguishing a flame.

"Rest well," the warrior advised, "to ensure that our child remains in good health."

"Good night, Zelda," he inserted quickly, an awkward addendum.

"Good night, Link," Zelda parroted back.

But she did not rest; she could not sleep. Instead she lay awake, her heart breaking as it did whenever she assessed her role as queen. Link did not love her, and she did not love him. She had known that since the day they met—so many years ago. Had it been her decision, she would not have married. Yet, she had no such decision to make. It was a necessity that Hylia's bloodline be continued, and to be with child and unmarried would have been wholly scandalous and out of the question. To marry was Zelda's only alternative to forever shaming her family and ending the Hylian line. Link, the proclaimed hero, was the best candidate, so she had selected him as her husband. Link had saved her life once, such a long time ago, and marriage had been Zelda's proposal of retribution. She had disliked all of her suitors, and if anything, at least she had had some sort of companionship with Link when they were children. He was loved by all of the people and known for his nobility and courage—the perfect qualities for a king. So Zelda had consented to never knowing love—to spending her life with a near stranger, for the sake of duty.

She often speculated about what her life might be like if she could have remained alone. Link avoided the castle and his uncomfortable relationship with his wife as much as he could by leaving on constant hunting expeditions, so Zelda was alone much of the time regardless. She was the best wife she could be to Link, and he strove to be a good husband to her, but it was not enough. Zelda was frequently haunted by her own unanswered questions. _Had she not married Link, would she have eventually found a man who truly loved her? And she him?_

Love was a foreign concept to Zelda. That was why the story of Zelda and Link's friendship and later love fascinated her so. She yearned to know of true love, and to feel it for someone as the first Zelda had for Link in the times of old. Yet, that wish would now never be granted. Because of her fate. Her curse.

Zelda turned in the bed, her back to Link. They often slept that way—neither facing the other. Kisses were rare and only given when needing to appease the public at ceremonies. Physical touch was equally as sparse throughout the course of their relationship. Their wedding night, and only night of intimacy, had been one of agony for Zelda. She did not like to remember the physical pain of becoming one and the emotional burden of giving something precious to one who did not love her. Link had been gentle and equally as sorrowful as he acted, constantly beseeching Zelda to stop him if it was too much, but it did little to console Zelda. Fortunately, she had conceived, and the act had never been repeated since. Yet the thought of how a married couple was supposed to _long_ to be close to each other, to dread separation, to sacrifice everything for the other tormented Zelda relentlessly. She would never have a marriage like the one in Impa's stories, and she felt eternally helpless and weak as she contemplated what little power she actually possessed in the situation.

A tear rolled down Zelda's cheek as she tried to force herself to sleep. "_Our child._" The words sounded awkward and unfitting. Zelda wept quietly until her exhaustion had shut her eyes for the night.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! I'm going to push myself to keep to a schedule, so updates will hopefully come ever Saturday. This story is set during the Era of Chaos (so post Skyward Sword, but pre The Minish Cap; google the Hyrule Historia timeline for more information). There's yet to be a Legend of Zelda game set during this time (though I'm sure there will be in the future), which is what drew me towards writing a story for it. As stated, I hope you didn't find the first chapter to be too horrible and keep an eye open for chapter two next Saturday!**


	2. Tension

_**Warnings: None**_

* * *

Zelda awoke the next day alone—an occurrence that was not at all uncommon. While she herself was an early riser, Link still always seemed to awaken before her. Where he consistently rushed off to in the mornings, she did not know. The sheets fell from her body like water as she stood from the bed, selecting one of her royal robes from the closet and dressing herself behind the lattice. She made her way to the royal dining hall, trying not to focus on how lonely her life truly was.

She ate her breakfast in silence. It had been waiting for her at the table, steaming hot as always. As she was finishing and daintily wiping her mouth on a napkin, Impa entered the forlorn hall. "Time for your magic lessons, your highness," Impa smiled upon the princess, offering her a hand.

Zelda sighed, but accepted the hand, rising from her chair. Her magic lessons were not something she greatly anticipated throughout the day, but she understood that they were necessary for her preparation as the future queen. She followed Impa to the ancient conservatory, an area of the castle long abandoned and rarely visited. Impa had thus adopted it as their private training quarters. "Close the door, Princess," Impa began as the two of them stood in the old greenhouse.

With a flick of Zelda's wrist, the doors thumped shut. "Very good, your highness," Impa smiled proudly. The gesture wore off on Zelda, a small grin slipping onto her lips as well.

"Will you now please lift this book?" Impa placed an old tome upon a table, stepping back and patiently observing the princess.

Zelda's brow furrowed as she concentrated. Her natural wisdom and innate ability to focus her thoughts made telekinetic activities much simpler for her, but despite this, they were by no means easy. However, after a few moments, the book began to levitate over the table steadily. "Well done, Princess," Impa nodded, signifying her satisfaction.

"And now I control your mind?" Zelda joked, revealing a sense of humor often only exposed in Impa's company.

Impa smiled, "No. But I predict it will be equally as challenging."

Impa retrieved a flower pot from the floor, discarded and forgotten perhaps decades ago. Zelda felt a pang of sympathy for the pitiful plant, the flower wilted, crumpled, and lifeless. "I'm teaching you something new today," Impa explained, setting the pot onto the table, "the art of healing."

Zelda listened carefully, as Impa explicated, "I want you to focus, your highness. This will require a great deal of energy, and it will be impossible if you cannot direct your whole attention to the task at hand. Healing is only possible through physical contact; one can never completely heal without the assistance of others. Therefore, lay your hand upon the plant."

Zelda did as Impa instructed. "Now concentrate, your highness," Impa commanded, "Similarly to how you must focus your mind on lifting the book if you wish for it to rise, focus on returning life to the plant. If done correctly, you should feel your life force seeping into the plant."

Zelda shut her eyes, trying to center all of her attention on the dead life beneath her fingertips. After a few moments, however, nothing had happened. "Impa, what am I doing wrong?" Zelda inquired sadly, disappointed with herself.

Impa ushered Zelda aside, placing her own hands on the plant briefly, until—to Zelda's amazement—a streak of the brightest green flushed through the stem of the flower. "You make it look so easy," Zelda murmured in awe.

Impa shook her head, "It is very difficult. Healing is different from all else I have taught you; it involves an emotional connection as well. For most, this comes naturally, but it must be a strong bond if the process is to be successful. This time, as you touch the flower, think of your sorrow for it, of your pity. Thinking of your emotions should ease the process. Try again, Princess."

Nodding with determination, Zelda laid her hand on the now livened plant again. "Make its petals blossom with life," Impa told her.

Zelda's eyes fluttered shut again. She thought of the plant's pain, of her desires for it to live again, of her sadness at its death. Yet—nothing. Zelda exhaled with frustration, turning to Impa. "Do not take it to heart, Princess," Impa assured her, "It is one of the most difficult things you will ever learn. I only wish I could explain it to you more clearly. You must truly _long_ for the object to heal—you must desire it with all of your being. It's—"

As Impa spoke, a royal herald entered the conservatory, interrupting Impa mid-sentence. "Pardon me," he apologized, stooping low before the two women. "I bring a message for the Princess Zelda. Lord Radimir requests an audience with you at your convenience, your majesty," the young boy informed her.

Zelda's mood immediately brightened. Lord Radimir was one of the few members of court whose presence she enjoyed. The diplomat was well-educated, well-composed, and generally pleasant to be around. Zelda looked to Impa for permission. Impa smiled, shaking her head, "Go on, your highness."

Zelda grinned gratefully to Impa. "Show him to the terrace," Zelda ordered briskly, straightening her dress and hastily untangling a curl of her hair without even realizing her actions.

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Zelda could feel her morning brightening upon seeing Radimir lounging against the balcony overlooking the courtyards, unaware of Zelda's presence. Radimir presided over a small village near the Kokiri Forest, so his position was not one of great power. But Zelda found that that made him almost more enticing as an individual. Radimir did not have the arrogance of other monarchs that was often aggravating to Zelda. He had not fought crusades through which he might brag about his glory nor had he sought out ways to increase his standing. His humility and studious manner made him all the more appealing to Zelda. While she had long considered herself incapable of experiencing love (ever since her marriage to Link), she sometimes wondered if she felt the echoes of it for Radimir.

Radimir looked up, his warm brown eyes glowing at the sight of the princess. "Princess Zelda," he kissed one of her gloved hands respectfully after bowing before her, "Thank you for your time; I'm sure you are short on it."

"Never for such a man as yourself," Zelda replied with a gentle smile, her face growing warm at her words.

Radimir smiled back, seeming equally as shy as the princess. "I came to discuss a matter of urgent business," he explained, beginning to walk around the terrace with Zelda at his side. The terrace wrapped around the walls of the castle, making a perfect square above the courtyard. Zelda noticed briefly that Link was practicing his archery beneath them, having set up a few targets for himself.

Radimir continued, oblivious to the young prince below the terrace, "It seems some of the people of my village have been threatened by Gerudo thieves more and more frequently as of late. I myself once ventured out to their fortress to attempt to reach some sort of understanding with them, but they refused to see me. It seems my people have been robbed and even beaten by these thieves to the point that they now fear to leave the town at night. Even ventures into the once peaceful Kokiri Forest now seem unwise."

"I see," Zelda was genuinely concerned, and she tried to show it with her tone, "I'll send out a scouting party as soon as possible to investigate the matter."

Radimir turned to her, smiling broadly, "Thank you so much, Princess. It means the world to me."

Zelda smiled back, "Anything to ensure the safety of our people."

Radimir halted in his step, Zelda stopping as well. He neared the edge of the balcony, looking out over the castle walls to the vast land beyond. "You're a wonderful ruler, Princess," Radimir said, his voice awed and sincere, "I can only hope your people appreciate you."

Zelda blushed at the compliment, unsure of how to respond. Radimir continued, his smile as serene as a sunset, "It's my pleasure to call you friend. You truly listen to your people, unlike other monarchs. It greatly impacts your citizens, more than you know."

Zelda's heart raced in her chest, and she quickly changed the subject, hoping to rid of herself of the strange feeling that accompanied Radimir's flattery. "It's not a challenging task to care for them. And naturally I have Link to aid me as well."

Radimir's smile faltered at the mention of Link, and Zelda wondered to herself if she had done something wrong. "Is he a good ruler then?" Radimir asked, his voice quiet.

"Of course," Zelda felt uneasy, recognizing that something had changed between her and Radimir but unable to identify what it was. She was usually excellent at understanding people to the point of being able to read them like books, but Radimir bewildered her in more ways than one.

Radimir turned, his back to the balcony, facing solely Zelda. "Are you happy with him?" he whispered, his eyes portraying his sorrow.

Zelda could feel her insides tighten. She shouldn't speak of her relationship with Link; nobody was meant to know of her misery and of his. "I—" she searched for the correct phrase, a proper way of putting it. She quickly brushed past Radimir to lean over the railing, looking out at the kingdom so that he could not perceive her hesitance.

"Do you regret your marriage to him?" Radimir pressed, standing beside her, "Forgive me for prying, your highness, but…I must know the truth."

Zelda paused still, having the lie prepared on her tongue but unable to speak it. She studied Death Mountain in the distance, nearly jumping out of her skin as Radimir laid a gentle hand atop her own on the railing. Radimir immediately removed his hand, apologizing quickly, "Forgive me, Princess! I did not mean to startle—"

Zelda's attention was seized below as Link's attendant whistled loudly, "What's gotten into ya, Master Link? I've never seen ya miss by that much in all my life!"

Zelda's heart froze as Link locked eyes with her from the courtyard. His gaze was intense, and he looked—hurt, sad. His eyes then shifted to Radimir quickly before he returned his focus to his bow. "I should not have brought up the subject," Radimir explained suddenly, "I—it is not my business, and I apologize. Thank you for your time, Princess."

Radimir bowed before her, awaiting her dismissal. "Your company is never a nuisance," Zelda reinstated, more softly than before, "You are dismissed."

Radimir left, seeming hurried as he did, and Zelda could not help but be very puzzled by everything that had happened.

* * *

Link was stoic at dinner that night, expression solemn as he sat across from Zelda at their long dining table. Zelda hadn't the heart to ask what was wrong, fearful of what he might say. After pensively eating his dinner, Link finally said slowly, "I've spoken with the servants and the ballroom is nearly prepared for the celebration two days from now."

Zelda could not withhold her sigh, "Link, it's really not necessary to throw a ball for my birthday. There are more important things to tend to."

"I want to," Link stated firmly, meeting Zelda's eyes, "It's an important occasion."

Zelda returned to eating her food, trying to avoid starting an argument. "What matters need tending to?" Link inquired, his voice sounding strained.

"There have been Gerudo raids on the towns near the Kokiri Forest," Zelda elaborated lightly, trying to block out the images of Radimir that haunted her mind.

"Lord Radimir's lands?" Link's tone grew harsh.

Zelda looked up from her plate, "Yes."

"I will leave with a scouting party after the ball. But I would prefer you not have audiences with Radimir anymore," Link said simply, maintaining eye contact with Zelda as he spoke.

Zelda tensed, "I don't think that would be necessary."

Link's lips drew tight, as if he were pondering which words to speak, "I would simply prefer it, Zelda. I don't appreciate his…ways of interacting with you."

Zelda set her fork down, the noise a strident clank that set a more forceful tone than she would have liked, "I value Radimir's company and his opinions, Link. My dealings with him should be in no way concerning."

A herald entered the dining hall, sparing the couple of their uncomfortable conversation. "A letter for you, Master Link," the boy bowed swiftly, delivering a faded parchment and then leaving again.

Zelda continued eating wordlessly as Link read his letter. Yet, she could not contain her curiosity as he set the paper aside and made no comment about its contents. "Bad news?" she ventured.

Link sighed, "No. Just a request for rupees from Patia's parents."

Zelda inhaled sharply. Link glanced up at her quickly. "It's nothing, Zelda," he murmured.

"Of course," Zelda stood from her chair, "I'm forbidden from seeing Radimir and you're at liberty to contact Patia's family freely."

Link stood as well, "Zelda, I never forbade you. Please don't be upset; you know it's not like that."

Zelda couldn't help herself. She knew Link was right, but between carrying a child and the constant stress of her unwanted marriage, she found herself unable to restrain her emotions as she usually could do with ease. "Then why do you accept their letters so willingly? You act as if she was still—"

"She _was_ my wife, Zelda," Link interrupted, "She will always be a part of my life, and I wish you would not speak slightingly of her."

"I said nothing about her!" Zelda felt her voice grow louder. She swallowed forcefully in an attempt to maintain her composure, "There is no difference between you conversing with her family than with me discussing legal matters with Radimir."

"They're in desperate need of rupees, Zelda," Link tried to reason.

"And Radimir's people are in desperate need of protection," Zelda countered, "We cannot favor one family over a village."

"I will see to Radimir's village," Link reminded her, "I merely desire that our child not grow up watching another man caress its mother."

Zelda's mouth hung agape briefly—a very improper and unusual position for her. She clenched her jaw shut tightly, speaking through her teeth as her eyes watered, "And I merely desire that our child not question why its father consistently contacts the family of another woman."

Zelda turned on her heel, letting the dining hall doors swing shut behind her as she fled the dining hall, Link watching her go silently.

Zelda ran to her bed chambers, apathetic to how she looked to any passerbys. She closed the doors, locking them behind her, before flinging herself upon the bed. She had never locked Link out of their chambers before, but she didn't give the matter any thought as she finally allowed herself to cry. She let buried her face into her pillow, releasing the sobs mounting within her into the cloth. She knew she was being unfair. Link often woke up in cold sweats from nightmares about Patia's death in the middle of the night, and Zelda had never known how to comfort him as he would try to regain his breath, his body taut and his eyes squeezed shut as his chest heaved. But it was as if everything was crashing down upon her all at once. She had known the risks of accepting Link as a husband when he had already had a previous marriage, but she was unprepared to deal with Patia's constant presence in Link's life. She had known the expectations placed upon her as a married woman, but she was unprepared to deal with relinquishing her closest male companions for the sake of caution. She did not want a ball for her birthday. She did not want to surrender her time with Radimir. She did not want Link as a husband.

Zelda finally dried her eyes. She gasped, her hand flying to her stomach as the tiny life inside gave a few small kicks—as if it were concerned for her. The infant inside her reminded her of the reasons for her predicament. She had a reputation to uphold and a duty to fulfill. Her ancestors had been known as wise women whom were always composed (though she did recall Impa once saying that the Zelda of old had begun to cry from feeling overwhelmed when Link had finally defeated Demise). Zelda, too, had almost always remained placid and reasonable in nearly all situations, and she was expected to continue doing so. But the child within her, her marriage to Link—everything was so much more taxing upon her emotions, and she could not help but wonder if her predecessors had ever dealt with such scenarios. She lay prostrate on her back, spread across the bed with one hand still upon her abdomen. The past and her ancestors were not important. What was important was that the royal bloodline was continued. Zelda sang softly to her child, past the new, quiet tears that trailed down her cheeks, until she had lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for posting a few hours early (at least from where I live); I really intended to remain strictly on schedule with this story. However, I take the SAT tomorrow morning and then proceed to embark on a road trip (without internet access) to Panama City for the week. Thus, this chapter would be posted very late Saturday night when I arrive in Panama City, which I didn't want to have to resort to. But please expect chapters to typically be posted on Saturdays—this is hopefully a rare exception. Other than that, I recognize that this story is quickly becoming very dramatic, but I hope you still enjoy it regardless. I can promise that this story will NOT become an OC circus despite the OCs in this chapter—they will not be running this story nor will they be an overbearing presence in it, I assure you. And thank you for bearing with me through the introduction—the central conflict of the story is coming soon! Also, thank you for reading the story in general; I appreciate each alert, favorite, and review. Hope you enjoyed and watch for a new chapter next Saturday!**


	3. Shock

_**Warnings: SLIGHT violence, SLIGHTLY disturbing material**_

* * *

Zelda awoke to a strange chill. She shivered, sitting upright in the bed. Blinking wearily, she recognized that it was still nighttime, perhaps exceedingly early in the morning. She rose from the bed to close the drapes, yet when she reached the balcony, she halted. Her fingers digging into the thick fabric, she stood still as a stone. _Something was amiss…_

Impa had been teaching Zelda to focus on her instincts, and one of the benefits of having Hylia's magical abilities was being able to _sense_ certain things…such as when something was horribly wrong. Cautiously, Zelda made her way out onto the balcony, glancing left and right. Her perceptive eyes caught no traces of anything out of place. Unconvinced, she reluctantly returned to her bed chambers, drawing the curtains shut.

As soon as the room was darkened, a body dropped instantly before the princes, and the sound of the figure's knife being drawn from its sheath, as fast as quicksilver, echoed throughout the silent room. Zelda immediately recalled her defensive lessons and quickly surrounded herself with a magical, translucent barrier as the figure hurled their knife at her. The weapon bounced off of the enchanted shield harmlessly.

Zelda retracted the barrier, forming a ball of flame from the air about her, holding the projectile within her hands. Temporary light flooded the room as a result, and Zelda briefly observed her attacker before flinging the fire towards them. _A Gerudo warrior._

With a shriek, the girl leapt back from the flame, but too late. She clutched her arm painfully from the burn. Yet the warrior continued to lash out, making a sprint for her fallen knife. At the sound of the warrior's cry of pain, Zelda became aware of three more figures tumbling through her window, slashing her drapes to shreds. Zelda spun in a circle, waves of electricity radiating from her body as she did. The four warriors somersaulted backwards, efficiently evading the blow.

Panting from the energy it had taken to conjure the attack and appalled at her opponents' ability to avoid it, Zelda took in her surroundings. The Gerudo had efficiently blocked the only door of the room—leaving her no choice. Zelda dashed to her balcony, leaping over the side.

Despite her exhaustion, she clung desperately to the ropes lining the castle walls. As quickly as she could manage, she began to maneuver herself, moving slowly-_painstakingly_-higher up the rope. Her destination was the castle tower, where she could then promptly alert the castle to the intruders. Her hands ached, her body begged for a release from the immense strain she was placing upon it, and the added weight of her growing baby seemed to make the task all the more impossible. Clenching her teeth, Zelda summoned all of her strength and laboriously began to clamber up the ropes more swiftly. Her pace was grueling—her right hand, then her left in front of the other. _Right. Left. Right._ She heard the war cry of the Gerudo behind her and tried to ignore the sudden horrifying sound of rope being severed echoing in her wake. It didn't take a scholar to puzzle out what the noise insinuated. Holding her breath and timing the drop, the princess quickly released the rope as she swung downwards with the now split cord, grappling onto the brick exterior of the castle instead. The rope swung past her limply.

Zelda gasped with pain at the burning in her fingertips, her whole body supported by her loose hold on a brick of the castle wall. A spear suddenly whizzed by her head, making her press herself firmly to the side of the castle. A sickening feeling settled in her stomach as another spear barely missed her—this one coming from a different location: _the castle tower_. She was surrounded. She couldn't move; there was nowhere to go. She couldn't fall; there was the baby. But she could feel her strength giving out, blinking and flickering like a candle's flame. Her fingers were sliding, her grip failing. With a screech of terror, Zelda registered that she was plunging downwards, the brick tumbling with her. A Gerudo on a rope sped by her falling body, quickly clutching her and planting her back upon the balcony of her bed chambers. The princess was immediately surrounded by Gerudo, the tips of their spears poking into her sides. "Hold out your wrists," one grunted, "You fight or scream; you regret it."

Zelda watched with dull interest as her wrists were bound. She was then blindfolded, being nudged by the end of a spear to blindly follow her captors.

* * *

Link walked briskly through the busy ballroom, his mind as weighted as the thick tapestries a slew of butlers were attempting to hang over the railings. "Master Link," one maid called out suddenly, darting up to the prince after giving a quick curtsy, "Master Link, sir, the lilies you wanted, what color should they be?"

"White," Link answered immediately, "It is very important that they are white; they're the princess' favorite."

The maid nodded her understanding and quickly scurried back to her task of polishing the currently empty vases. The flowers were to be harvested the next day so as to be fresh, naturally. While Link fully understood that Zelda cared for him as little as he did her, the least he could do was pay attention to small details, such as her favorite flower. The rising queen deserved every small joy in her nerve-racking life.

Link exited the ballroom, taking the steps two at a time as he descended a grand staircase. And another, smaller, less impressive staircase. And another, even less grand staircase. Finally, on one of the lowest stories of the castle, he stopped, hastily rapping against a thick door. The door creaked with age as it opened, but a kindly face greeted Link's as it did. "Your majesty," Rauron stooped low with respect, "Come in. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Link stepped inside the small living quarters, wondering if his anxiety was as obvious as he felt it was. "A very grave subject, I'm afraid," Link said quietly.

Rauron hobbled over to his kitchen, the area lit by candlelight, and poured Link a bowl of soup, gesturing for the boy to sit at the table. "And what troubles the young prince of Hyrule so?" Rauron finally asked, allowing Link to sample a few spoonfuls of the soup first.

Link exhaled slowly, collecting his many thoughts. Rauron, an old and wise man who had served as advisor to Zelda's father, had always shared a special friendship with Link. Link deeply appreciated the elder man's composure and sound advice during some of the more trying times for the teenager—such as the events that had occurred during the night's dinner. "I'm leaving at dawn, Rauron," Link murmured, his eyes fixed upon his soup, "And I won't be returning to the castle. Ever."

"Why this sudden exodus?" Rauron mused, his voice wholly collected and gentle.

"I can't bear it anymore, Rauron!" Link exclaimed, slumping back in his chair, "I bring Zelda nothing but misery, try as I might. I cannot love her, and she cannot love me. Our relationship is a strain for her, I know. She will never be content so long as I am with her, which is why I've decided to go. She would be happier, and it would be best for both our sakes. I tell you this because I'll need you to explain everything tomorrow. Portray the whole matter as my idea, my fault. I accept full blame and all of the consequences for my actions. Exile me if need be; I know my actions will require punishment. But I can't live like this anymore, Rauron; I can't!"

Rauron smiled lightly, shaking his wrinkled head. "What is so amusing?" Link asked, bewildered by the old man's actions.

"My eyes tell me I speak with the Hero of Courage, but my ears tell me I speak with a coward," Rauron said simply, still smirking.

Link could feel his frustration boil within him, sitting upright. Rauron's brutal honesty was typically hard for Link to accept, but he respected the wise man's words to always be true. "I am no coward," Link growled under his breath, the insult slicing his gut like a sword.

"A coward would leave Zelda to raise her child in solitude," Rauron elaborated, leaning back in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach, "He would allow her to face the dual trials of motherhood and running a kingdom by herself rather than stay by her side and offer his guidance. He would allow her kingdom to crumble alongside her as she was torn by the expectations placed upon her and the challenges of her many duties. He would run away from his troubles rather than face them."

Link blinked, allowing the wise man's words to seep into his being. "I-I had not considered the child," Link spoke softly. Yet something like fire flashed within his eyes and his tone suddenly turned harsh.

"Then what to do you propose I do?" Link demanded, still greatly distressed and upset, "I cannot be what Zelda needs! Do you suggest we stay together and raise our child amidst our own despair? I am no lover—"

"But you are a husband," Rauron said calmly, "The princess knew what to expect when she married you, Link, and a romantic relationship was not her intention."

"But she cannot even _tolerate_ my presence! There is nothing left to do but to—"

"Somehow make yourself tolerable? I would agree, Master Link. That would be the best alternative for both Zelda and the child," a smile split Rauron's lips.

Link sighed in exasperation, "She loathes me; I swear it. I really think it would be best if I left."

"And I think you are too hard on yourself. Marriage is no simple thing, Link; you're not expected to be perfect at it," Rauron commented, winding one finger around the curl of his mustache.

Link sighed again, a drained recognition of defeat. He parted his lips to speak, but suddenly—he jolted, leaping from his seat and drawing his sword. "What is the matter?" Rauron questioned, rising from his chair also.

"Something's wrong," Link breathed. He sprinted for the door, leaving a hurried apology, "Zelda—I'm sorry; I must go!"

"Go," Rauron acknowledged, bowing to signify Link's dismissal. When he raised his white head, Link was gone.

* * *

Zelda blinked, her eyes adjusting to the faint light about her as her blindfold was removed. Stars glowed above her in the night sky, and she recognized that she was no longer on the castle grounds. In fact, she seemed to be out of Castle Town entirely. Truthfully, she didn't know where she was—and the realization frightened her. She was still surrounded by Gerudo, who seemed tense…perhaps even afraid. They were obviously awaiting something…_but what?_

Then, quite rapidly, a great cloud of smoke seemed to materialize out of the very air before them, and Zelda watched with intrigue as the Gerudo stepped back fearfully, each of them dropping to their knees. Her mind still centered on the idea of escape, Zelda kicked at the Gerudo who currently held her tied wrists on a leash. The Gerudo shouted with pain, and Zelda wasted no time in running. Zelda realized that she must be just outside the Gerudo Valley's boundaries—for she was running over the dirt of Hyrule Field, not the sand she might expect. Besides, not enough time had elapsed for her to be within the lands of the Gerudo, but the wind whipping past her was dry—signifying that she was indeed close. "Get back here!" the Gerudo screamed after her, but Zelda ignored them, using some of her magic to lighten her feet and run faster than she typically could.

But with a great boom, like a clap of thunder, Zelda wailed in pain as she fell to the ground, feeling a shock of agony resonate through her body. A malicious laugh sounded behind her, "Tsk tsk, Princess, you must stop before I burst with laughter."

Zelda clutched at her stomach, her mind instantly worrying over her baby. _Had it been hurt too? _Thankfully, she could still feel a faint kick against her skin—signifying the infant's life. Zelda winced, unable to lift herself from her crumpled position on the ground. _What had struck her? Magic? _No, Zelda would've easily foreseen a magical attack and been able to combat it. Unless it had been…_dark magic_. Impa had been careful to avoid teaching Zelda any of the dark arts. The very mention of dark magic was forbidden in most settings, but as a result, Zelda knew nothing of how to oppose it. "Foolish little girl," the laugh continued, "I hear you're but nineteen—and your husband too! What a young age to lord over an entire land. You are _audacious;_ I'll give you that. Why, I believe that's the first time in nearly two hundred years anyone's dared to oppose me!"

Zelda flinched as the Gerudo encircled her once more, kicking at her and forcing her to her feet. She was still dizzy and in great pain from whatever had attacked her, and everything appeared blurry to her. "You're fortunate I find you amusing," a figure, which Zelda couldn't make out due to her unfocused vision, approached her, "If you had _really_ made me angry, you wouldn't be able to stand now."

"Empty threats don't frighten me," Zelda said in a strained voice, her impetuous nature, which Impa had hoped she would outgrow with adulthood, still thoroughly unharmed.

"Don't try my patience, Princess," cold fingers clutched Zelda's chin suddenly, making her gasp, "You have more to lose than you realize."

Zelda gasped again as she felt her stomach—contracting. She felt herself losing her breath, as if it was being sucked from her lungs, and her baby's kicks became more frantic as she felt her womb growing smaller and smaller. "No-_stop!_" Zelda wheezed, her hands flying to the icy hand that had wrapped around her throat.

The being chuckled and tossed Zelda back into the arms of the Gerudo, the princess exhaling with relief as she felt her abdomen and breathing to normal, her baby's kicking returning to its typical pace. "Bind her again, with stronger ropes this time. Then take her to my lair," the voice ordered, and Zelda blinked, finally able to make out the owner of the sound.

Before her stood a woman, a few inches taller than Zelda. She wore a headdress and veil that concealed most of her face as the Gerudo did, but she didn't look to be Gerudo herself. Her skin was a different color than that of her servants, a more sickly, green shade rather than the rich brown of the Gerudo. Her eyes were the only feature of her face visible, and Zelda hurriedly averted her gaze after meeting them. They were black—almost wholly so—in a way that was frighteningly unnatural. The woman laughed, "You fear me already, Princess; don't think I can't sense it. Your brashness cannot mask your childish terrors, which I intend to exploit fully."

Zelda felt her anger mount within her, "Don't think you've accomplished your goals so quickly. As the blood heir of Hyrule, I'll have legions of soldiers seeking me. There's no place that you'll be able to hide where they won't find you, and my husband's the best tracker of them all! He has never once lost his prey in a hunt, and he's saved my life once before this. Don't think he won't find me again."

The woman cackled, "Oh, I do hope he _does,_ Princess; you speak too soon. For my goals are far from accomplished yet."

Zelda hoped her confusion at the woman's words was not evident as the Gerudo tugged her away, like a dog on a chain, once more.

* * *

**Oh c'mon! So what I post an hour earlier than planned?—I'm exhausted! …I guess it's safe to say that chapters may or may not be posted EXACTLY at midnight each night, but hopefully you won't complain. I felt kind of silly posting the warning, but just in case there are some sensitive readers (and there's nothing wrong with that!), I felt that I should. As a reward for sticking with me through the somewhat brief introduction to the story, here was your reward! The premise of—the main conflict! If there is something in this chapter or even in the last that wasn't very deeply explained, never fear! I shall definitely delve into those subjects as the story progresses. And hopefully Zelda wasn't too out of character in this—I know she's typically very calm and collected, but hey, she can be feisty too! Let's not forget her character in Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, and Skyward Sword! As usual, look out for a new chapter next Saturday! And happy reading to all of you!**

**P.S. Sadly, I have neither played The Minish Cap nor the original Four Swords, which both occur between this period on the timeline and the events of Ocarina of Time. As a result, the layout for Hyrule for this story will mostly be a mix between that of Skyward Sword and that of Ocarina of Time. I apologize in advance for any errors.**


	4. Stress

_**Warnings: Violence, Disturbing Material, HEAVY Innuendos**_

* * *

When Link reached his bed chambers, the door was still locked as it had been previously (he knew this because he had tried to apologize earlier, but to no avail). But with a new determination, Link rammed himself into the door, his shoulder forcefully denting the wood. He repeated the action a second and third time until the wood finally split with a loud snapping noise, and Link tumbled into the empty room. The remnants of the curtains flapped in the wind, and there was no trace of Zelda. Link's hands shook as the reality of the situation swept over him, and he turned, cupping his trembling fingers around his mouth, and shouted down the corridor, "The princess has been kidnapped!"

* * *

Zelda awoke in a large room with stone floors and stone walls. She was slightly perturbed at not recollecting falling asleep, and she found herself lying on a stone table-which would probably serve as her bed for the duration of her stay. The only source of light were two torches on either side of the only door of the room. Apart from the door, there were no means of entering or leaving the room. There were no windows and no openings in the floor or ceiling, such as a drain or ventilation shaft.

Zelda stood from the table, her back aching from the undoubtedly uncomfortable position she had been in for who knew how long. Stretching her tense muscles, she approached the door. She had no idea where she was, and she could not sense any hints as to her location. She put her fingers to the door, trying to focus and perhaps learn something about her surroundings. Her brow furrowed with confusion at what she sensed. Almost immediately she had felt as if…but surely that couldn't be true. To assure herself, Zelda reached for the knob, turning it. To her utter shock, she had been correct in her initial suspicions. _The door was unlocked._

It was obscure and a bit unsettling—it did not seem like her captor, based on what little Zelda knew of her, to be so careless. But perhaps one of the Gerudo had made a mistake when closing the door? Zelda dared not linger to question fate while opportunity tempted her. She opened the door, pleased to find it almost silent as she did, and hurried down a long hallway, which, like her room, was poorly lit and lined with stone walls.

Zelda grasped how foolhardy her actions were as she ran—she had not yet sensed an exit, and she was utterly unprepared should she meet her strange captor again. To be so impulsive was quite out of character for her, but then again, she had never been in such a situation before.

She rounded a corner to come face to face with two Gerudo. Both cried out with surprise and alarm and directed their spears towards her. With a quick blast of electrical energy, Zelda sent both of them crashing into the wall. Leaving their sprawled, unconscious bodies behind her, Zelda surged on, now fueled by adrenaline and motivated by her stuttering heart.

The princess rounded another corner and another, coming across not a single door as she hastened through the passageways. She began to grow uneasy as it seemed that she was running in an endless circle, and she was quickly becoming tired due to the baby inside her. But then—hope! Her eyes distinguished a great, stone door nearly hidden within its exterior. Not daring to grow too excited, Zelda pressed her hand to the stone. She sensed…green grass fresh with dew, mighty trees and their pleasant pine scent, sunlight. Perhaps she was in some cave in the mountainside?

With a shove, Zelda forced the door open, eagerly fleeing her prison and marveling at how simple escape had been. But then, just as she was still taking in the welcome warmth of the sun, her foot caught on something—a root? a stone?—and she felt herself falling, falling, falling. And everything quickly transitioned into a sinister black as Zelda's eyes shut.

* * *

"Assemble the most able soldiers," Link commanded his page, the boy struggling to keep up with Link's long strides through the castle corridor, "Inform them that they are to bring only what is necessary; we leave within the hour."

The boy nodded anxiously and darted off to do his master's will. Link apprehended that he had wandered into his study which he shared with Zelda, the room only reminding him of his most recent misfortunes. Wearily, Link slumped into the chair at his desk, resting his head on his folded arms. There was a knock at the door which Link did not bother to answer. He lifted his head just as Impa entered the room. Despite the lateness of the hour, the woman seemed to be wholly vigilant as always. Link cast his gaze down once again, expecting to be chastised. He and Impa had never…established a friendship, so to speak. While Link would never dream of dismissing the princess' attendant for fear of how Zelda might react, he could shamefully admit that the former nursemaid intimidated him with her lack of visible emotion. In Link's mind, Impa always looked upon him with nothing but disapproval of his behavior and his union with Zelda.

"When will you leave?" Impa inquired.

"Before the hour has ended," Link answered dismally.

Impa nodded, "I take it…you wish me to remain here?"

Link shrugged, sitting upright, "I lack the power to keep you here if you do not wish it."

"You're my prince," Impa raised her eyebrows with confusion.

"And a fine prince I'm turning out to be, allowing the future queen of Hyrule to be kidnapped right out from under my nose," Link spat, clenching his fists with frustration.

Impa simply stared at him, her expression unreadable. Link exhaled slowly, "I-I'm sorry. I just can't help but feel that I'll be a horrible king."

He waited for Impa's obvious agreement, but instead she responded, "Nobody holds you accountable for this, Master Link. This was out of everyone's control. And as my prince, I'm expected to honor your desires, even if they conflict with my own."

"I would feel better knowing the castle was under your eye while I was away," Link said slowly. He felt awkward making a request of Impa, but he knew few others would manage the castle as well as the Sheikah could.

Impa nodded, "It will be as you say, my lord."

Link expected her to leave, but she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her with surprise. "Anxiety does not suit you," she said, "You will make a fine king when the time comes."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

Zelda had had several memories that she knew she could never forget. The day she first met Link was one such memory that consistently haunted her. She saw it so vividly every time she thought back to that day.

_"Wave, little princess," Impa coaxed from their carriage, "All those people are waving to you."_

_ Little ten year-old Zelda peeped over the wall of the carriage at the gathered people flooding the streets of Castle Town. To please her nursemaid, she managed a shy wave as she was paraded through the streets. Various shouts and cheers all merged together to create the roar of the city, and bouquets and coins littered the pavement from the celebration. Zelda strained her ears to differentiate the different cries. "The conflict is over!" "May peace forever reign!" "Long live his majesty, King Xenocrates and her ladyship, Queen Zelda!"_

_ "What's the matter, princess?" Impa asked, straightening Zelda's elaborate braids._

_ "Just thinking," Zelda responded absentmindedly. The two rode in silence as the carriage made its way back to the castle. Suddenly, as the carriage was beginning to pass through the castle gates, Zelda spun to face Impa, her braided hair whipping through the wind and a look of fear in her bright, blue eyes, "Impa, what if the war's not over? What if it's about to get worse?"_

_ Impa smiled, shaking her head, "There's no need to worry about that, your highness. It was hardly a "war," you know. It was simply a conflict between the Gorons and some Moblins, and your father straightened it right out with just a few of his troops. I highly doubt anything more will come of the matter."_

_ "I just can't shake the feeling that things will become really terrible again," Zelda murmured, slightly ashamed of her outlandish ideas, "Like they were back in the days of Hylia and Demise."_

_ Impa's smile faded, but she still said assuredly to the princess, "Nonsense. You know that the Hero of Old conquered—"_

_ The horses spontaneously reared up, whinnying madly as the carriage overturned. Zelda screamed as Impa quickly wrapped her own body around the princess protectively, rolling both of them out of the way of the falling carriage. The entire procession had halted, with the King and Queen's carriage also overturned. "Impa," Zelda whimpered, clutching her nursemaid desperately._

_ "Hush," Impa soothed, yet Zelda did not miss the quick motion of the Sheikah drawing her dagger from beneath the folds of her clothes._

_ Zelda's head spun, her senses overwhelming her. Even at her young age, she was exceptionally perceptive, and she did not miss the shriek of her mother from the carriage ahead. "Mother!" Zelda squirmed free of Impa's grasp and sped to her mother's carriage._

_ "Zelda! Zelda!" Impa yelled after her, her voice frantic, but Zelda ignored the implicit order to return. _

_Cautiously encircling the remains of the carriage, Zelda gasped at the sight before her. Her parents both lay unconscious, and two masked strangers stood over their bodies, one of them wielding a knife while the other chanted something in a language that was foreign to Zelda. "Stop!" Zelda cried, surging forward on impulse._

_The figure with the knife snapped to attention and sprinted towards Zelda, aiming the dagger at her. Zelda prepared herself for the impact, remembering what she'd learned from her few beginner lessons in magic, hoping she'd be able to create a force field in time. The air shook with the sound of a sudden war cry, and Impa had leaped between Zelda and her attacker before the princess could even recognize what was happening. Zelda's eyes widened as Impa and the hooded stranger engaged in fierce combat, the clash of metal against metal constant as the two leapt around each other. "Zelda, get out of here now!" Impa shouted._

_Zelda knew that when Impa used her name rather than "princess" or some other title that the matter was serious. Zelda fled the scene, hiking up her skirts and running back in the direction of Castle Town. "Don't look back," the girl told herself, "Impa will handle it. Don't look back." _

_Impa's outcry of pain halted her, her heart stopping in her chest. Zelda turned back around, a hand flying to her lips at the sight of Impa crumpled on the ground, clutching her chest with reddened hands. "Impa!" Zelda dashed back to her nursemaid, forgetting her orders._

_There was a great cloud of smoke, and before Zelda could even inhale, the figure with the knife flashed before her, the dagger looming over her head. "No!" Impa screeched, and Zelda watched as the knife came hurtling down towards her, unable to make herself move._

_With a jerk, Zelda collapsed to the side, having been pushed. She blearily opened her eyes, seeing only a foggy vision of green dueling her opponent. Impa rushed to her side, blood still staining her hands and clothes. "Your highness, you must leave," Impa hissed, her breathing pained._

_Zelda nodded numbly, standing on wobbly legs. "Go now—go!" Impa gave the princess a shove, and Zelda stumbled forward, slowly beginning to run again._

_The masked stranger exclaimed something in its foreign tongue and leapt over the vision of green, making a dash for the princess. Zelda ran as fast as she could, but she could sense her chaser growing closer and closer and closer. Zelda swallowed firmly, her lungs burning as she forced herself on, and she nearly tripped and fell to the ground as a sudden howl of pain sounded behind her. She risked one glance over her shoulder to see the outsider slump to the ground, a boy in green removing his sword from the being's back. So THAT was who had been helping her…a boy._

_To Zelda's horror, she realized her troubles were far from over. The second figure, the one who had been reciting strange incantations previously, was also now bolting for her. Zelda kept running, finding herself in the castle hedge maze. Her heartbeat thumping violently in her chest, she ran and ran, taking turns at random through the maze until she was hopelessly lost. The sound of rustling leaves nearly made her jump out of her skin, and she screamed as a hand wrapped around her wrist._

"_Shh!" the boy whispered hurriedly, yanking Zelda closer to him. He motioned to a small indention in the wall of the maze, "In here—hurry!"_

_Zelda allowed herself to be pulled into the wall with the boy, their tiny bodies pressed tightly together in the small space. Zelda was slightly relieved to hear the boy's heartbeat match her own—racing and jumping within his chest. The boy held a finger to his lips, and Zelda bit her lip to contain her shriek as the stranger rounded the corner, unaware of the hiding children within the leaves of the hedges._

_With a great shout, the boy leapt out of the wall, his sword high above his head. He brought it down forcefully upon the stranger's head, the figure moaning with pain as the blade sliced through him. The boy stumbled back, panting, as the creature sank to the ground._

_Zelda hesitantly approached the boy, looking upon the fallen stranger curiously. The boy knelt beside his foe, hesitantly reaching out to pull back the hood and reveal the figure's identity. Yet as soon as the boy's hand touched the fabric, the creature vanished instantly, scattered particles of dust being its only remains. Zelda gasped, the cold hands of terror clawing at her._

_The boy looked up at the princess fearfully, "Wuh-what was that?"_

"_I don't know," Zelda whispered back. She suddenly recalled what had happened earlier, "Impa! My parents!"_

_Zelda rushed back through the maze, crying tears of aggravation as she made turn after turn, each looking the same as the last. She sensed the boy's presence behind her. "I think I remember the way," he offered quietly, extending his hand._

_Zelda reluctantly accepted the boy's hand, allowing him to lead her back through the maze. In her relief at finally reaching the end and catching sight of Impa up ahead, she forgot to thank him. "Impa!" Zelda flung herself into the arms of her nursemaid, the boy trailing behind her._

"_Princess, thank the goddesses you're alright," Impa held the young girl close, shutting her eyes peacefully._

"_My parents?" Zelda pulled back, looking up into Impa's eyes, "Where are they?"_

_Impa gazed upwards, not meeting the innocent eyes of the princess. "Impa?" Zelda ventured again._

"_I can't explain it, your highness," Impa murmured slowly, "I've never seen anything like it."_

_Zelda broke free of Impa's hug, hurrying around her parents' carriage once more. She could feel her breath catch in her throat at the sight that met her eyes. There lay her parents—their faces contorted into expressions of severe pain, their complexions ghastly pale, their bodies limp. Trembling, Zelda knelt beside her mother, placing a small hand on the majestic woman's throat. "She's—she's not breathing! Impa, she's not breathing!" Zelda felt her tears dampen her cheeks as she cried out._

"_What's wrong with her?" Zelda demanded, Impa standing beside her, "What did they do to them?"_

"_I don't know, your highness," Impa stated sorrowfully, "There's not a scratch on their bodies, yet they seem to no longer…live."_

"_No!" Zelda screamed, "They've got to be alive; they've got to."_

_Zelda stood up quickly, catching sight of the boy standing awkwardly beside Impa. "You!" Zelda pointed an accusatory finger at the poor boy, "Why didn't you save them? Why'd you leave them here and come after m-me?"_

_Zelda's resolve broke as violent sobs racked through her body, falling back to her knees. The boy swiftly caught her, softening her fall. He held her, allowing her to bury her face into his shoulder as she wept, her fingernails digging into his arms. But he didn't complain._

"What a charming memory," the princess' captor chuckled. Zelda suddenly became aware of the woman standing opposite her. Zelda lunged for the woman but was jolted back by thick chains binding her to a pole in the center of the room.

The woman clucked her tongue, "I wouldn't waste my energy if I were you, your majesty—those chains are enchanted."

"How did you know my thoughts?" Zelda demanded, her tone sharp.

The woman smiled devilishly, "I know a secret or two, dear princess, and I can't say I'm fully prepared to share them with you just yet. But be patient, and perhaps I'll give in one day."

Zelda felt a revolting sensation as she fully acknowledged her current circumstances. _Had she not escaped? Had she been caught as she tripped?_ While averse to giving the woman the triumph of knowing she had foiled the princess' plans, Zelda's curiosity eventually prevailed. "Did you find me outside your fortress?" Zelda inquired, striving to keep her expression impassive, "After I fell?"

The woman gave a laugh that made Zelda's skin crawl. "Yes, you're very bold, I'll admit to that," she replied, overlooking the question.

Zelda attempted to mask her bewilderment as she pressed, "Surely you don't think you can keep my whereabouts hidden from me for long. Answer my question; I'm not afraid of you."

The woman's back was to Zelda as she strode across the room, locking the door, "All I will say on the matter is that your responses to capture grow more fascinating by the moment, and I would caution you against leaping to any kind of conclusions. But for now, I have business to attend to."

Zelda mulled over the woman's words. Her reactions to capture? Meaning her attempts to escape? Surely that did not insinuate that…Zelda suppressed shivering with fear at the thought. _Were her emotions truly so easy to toy with? Had the whole escape actually been planned by her captor—as some kind of pitiless mind trick?_

Zelda shrank back against the post as the woman drew nearer to her. "Don't make things difficult, your highness," the woman warned, "You won't like the results if you do."

Zelda wrenched her head to one side as the woman reached for her face, but she felt the cold press of the woman's bony fingers to her skin as the woman yanked her back, making sure they were facing one another. "Hold still," the woman hissed.

Suddenly, Zelda felt her breath flee her lungs with a gasp as an unbearable pain ravaged her. Her head—_her mind_—in particular ached as if it were being torn in two. Her body whipped from side to side desperately, trying to break free of her kidnapper's hold, but the woman did not release her. Zelda tried to plead for the end to her torture, but she found she could not speak.

The woman's eyes were shut as she firmly clasped Zelda's face, concentrating on her actions. Zelda felt dizzy from lack of oxygen, and her head ached as if it was shattering. She could no longer move at all as she tried to wrench free again, her entire body limp. Her body implored for a release, feeling as if she was being internally consumed by fire. Her infant kicked at her desperately, it also apparently feeling her pain.

Finally, the woman let her hands fall to her sides, and Zelda sagged down against the pole lifelessly, whimpering as tears streamed down her face. "Very interesting," the woman muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

Link stroked Epona's, his beloved mare, muzzle, feeling a slight peace as he met the eyes of his horse. That peace, however, was disturbed as one of the many butlers of the castle scurried up to him, panting and gasping for breath, "Master Link! Master Link, the castle is in an uproar!"

Link sighed, "I'm certain you speak the truth. But did they find anything in the princess' chambers? Any leads as to her kidnappers or her location?"

"Nothing, sir," the butler bowed respectfully, "Not a footprint on the floor nor even so much as a dropped pin. Only the torn curtains at her window, sir."

Link nodded, "I trust you are all informed that Mistress Impa will act in my stead as I'm gone?"

"Yes, sir. She announced it only a few minutes ago."

"Good," Link led his steed out of her stall, the mare nickering fondly at the prospect of going for a run.

"Oh, Master Link, forgive me," the butler exclaimed suddenly as Link mounted Epona, "but what will you do? What are we to think as you and the princess are away? Have you any idea who might've done this or where you ought to look for her?"

Link sighed again, "I will rely on my instincts for the time being, as they are the only clue I have at the moment. However, do not despair so quickly. Princess Zelda is a very wise woman, and I'm sure she will be able to defend herself until we reach her. I am certain she'll be alright and that we will find her soon."

The butler nodded mutely, seeming to not take much comfort in Link's empty promises. With a "hyah!," Link urged Epona into a canter, and the two rode out to meet the troops fit for the journey.

Link had requested a small, searching party—a large assembly would only hinder their travel and cost them precious time. Thus, only his most trusted and most adequate, as proven in combat, men awaited him, a group of approximately fifteen soldiers. The dawn was just beginning to break, the morning sun outlining the troops regally. The current general of Hyrule's army and one of Link's closer friends, Thorolf, rode to meet him. "Master Link," Thorolf bowed briefly from his steed, "We await your direction."

Link nodded, hoping his apprehension did not show through his façade of confidence, "For now, we ride for the Kokiri Forest. I seek the advice of one who lives close by, one who had been in contact with the princess prior to her disappearance and might possess information regarding such."

Thorolf nodded, signaling his men. He turned to Link once more as the thunder of hooves began to accumulate, the men riding for an area known as Hyrule Field. "Are you well enough to ride, old friend?" Thorolf asked softly, "If the expedition will be too hard, we could—"

"Enough! I'm fine," Link responded through gritted teeth. He gave Epona's reins a jerk, and he joined the blur of soldiers. Because Thorolf was well-acquainted with Link, he, unlike all the other soldiers, was aware of Link and Zelda's lack of affections for each other. Yet he knew Link well enough to know that he would still be wrought with worry for his wife and especially for his unborn child, and Link _did_ appreciate the empathy. But for now, Link did not need to be reminded of his current loss, and he especially did not desire the pity of others. He wanted only to focus on his duty at hand and put his tracking skills to use.

* * *

"Master Link." The men had stopped at a small stream in the field to water the horses, having been riding for the past several hours. Link looked up at his name, his hand absently stroking Epona's mane. Thorolf stood before him, "May I have a word with you?"

Link stepped apart from the soldiers, joining Thorolf a short distance away, "Yes?"

"I've had a handful of men ask me as to whether or not we will be stopping to rest tonight," Thorolf elaborated, Link taking note of the sun sinking gradually in the background. _Had they already been riding for an entire day?_

Thorolf continued, "I have no doubts that they are capable of travelling without, but I think it best to rest now, in the beginning of our journey, so they will not be exhausted when the hour becomes direr. And," Thorolf added more quietly, "I am suspicious that you've had little to no rest for the past day. We can't afford to lose you to fatigue in times like these, Master Link."

Link exhaled slowly, pondering his options, "I suppose it cannot be helped, can it? Very well, there is an inn nearby for travelers. I suppose we will be making use of it tonight."

"We could set up a camp if you preferred it," Thorolf offered.

"No, there will be fresh food and drink at the inn," Link clarified, "It would be wise to save our own supplies for later and take advantage of such an opportunity while it is still present.

Thorolf bobbed his head in understanding, leaving to alert the soldiers.

* * *

The inn was owned by a young woman named Iola, who seemed rather excited to have royal soldiers as guests. "Stay as long as you like," she babbled, leading the men upstairs to her rooms, "And if you find anything to be amiss, you just let me know right away."

"Actually, we were wondering, if it's convenient, if you were still serving dinner at this hour?" Thorolf ventured politely.

"But of course! You boys just go wait downstairs, and I'll alert the kitchen right away!" Iola smiled, scurrying back down the stairs enthusiastically.

As the soldiers all seated themselves, Thorolf and Link claimed a more secluded table in a corner. Trying to distract the prince with conversation, Thorolf mentioned, "A friendly girl, don't you think?"

Link nodded, neither hungry nor in the mood for talk. Within a few short minutes, Iola and a few servants who presumably worked in the kitchen emerged, carrying plates of steaming meat and crisp loaves of bread. Though he was not hungry, Link courteously picked at his food in the comfortable silence Thorolf had allowed him. He refrained from jumping with surprise as Iola's delicate hand came to rest on his shoulder, having not realized she was behind him. "Are you well, my lord?" she asked with concern, her dancing green eyes worried, "Surely the food is not so terrible that you cannot eat it?"

Recovering from being caught off guard, Link replied civilly, "No, the food is delicious. I merely have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Iola nodded her understanding, the auburn bun atop her head bouncing with her movements, "I'm sure; as the prince of Hyrule, you must never have a spare moment to yourself!"

Link shook his head, "I have my free time to hunt and to travel, of course. I merely have a more weighted duty to uphold, but I don't at all mind fulfilling it."

"You're so very brave," Iola sighed, and Link noticed she had not removed her hand from his shoulder, "It's wonderful to know that Hyrule is in the hands of such a man."

Link shrugged modestly, unsure of how to respond, "Princess Zelda is of great assistance. She truly cares for this country, and it shows through her efforts to improve it and its conditions for its people."

Iola smiled, but it seemed unauthentic-perhaps even resentful, "Ah, yes, your wife. She is not with you, I take it?"

Of course nobody had heard of Zelda's disappearance yet; not enough time had elapsed for the gossip to brew. "No," Link replied simply, suddenly desperate for the conversation to end. The air about him seemed to be growing heavier, thicker, and Thorolf was watching him with a look of—perplexity? Amusement? Link could not identify which.

"Well, if you need to relax a little before you continue on your journey, just call for me," Iola gave his shoulder a squeeze as she left, giving him a quick wink, "I'm told I'm fantastic company."

Thorolf burst into laughter as soon as the girl was out of earshot. Link's face was a deep shade of scarlet, and he flung his napkin at the general angrily, "Shut up! It isn't funny!"

"Oh, an audacious little thing, isn't she?" Thorolf was still lost in a fit of chuckles, "I cannot believe she just offered herself to you so publically like that! Poor dense, little girl—does she not realize she'd have the future queen of Hyrule to deal with?"

Link glared irately at his friend, trying to will his blush away. Unfortunately, Thorolf's behavior had attracted the attention of the other, previously oblivious soldiers. "What's going on?" one of the soldiers questioned, a small crowd forming around the table.

"Nothing!" Link hissed, silently praying that Thorolf would remain silent.

Link had always been cursed with horribly bad luck. "The inn keeper was just making a little, shall we say, _personal offer_ to the prince here," Thorolf snickered, dabbing at his eyes with his napkin.

One soldier raised his eyebrows with interest, catching Thorolf's meaning, "That true, eh? You can see in her eyes that she's a feisty one; I'll bet she'd be amazing in the bedroom."

Link's eyes widened, becoming more mortified by the minute. Another soldier concurred, "Aye, and did you see those hips of hers? That dress certainly does her favors. So what'd you say, Link? Are you having some fun tonight?"

Link was aghast, hardly knowing a proper response. He knew that simply because the men were good soldiers did not necessarily mean that their character was of the best quality, but he still had not expected such a reaction from them. "I-I am married!" was all he could manage to utter, his face still uncomfortably warm.

"Aw, the princess'd never know," a soldier nudged Link with his elbow, "Your secret'd be safe with us. You deserve a good time before we leave—who knows how long we'll be gone!"

Link had to strain himself to keep from gaping. He was on a mission to save his lawfully wedded wife, and his men were proposing he lie with another in the midst of it? "I couldn't," Link stammered, noticing that Thorolf was now eying him more seriously. He knew the general would leave the decision entirely to Link, and he didn't doubt that Thorolf was now contemplating the hero's less than romantic feelings for his wife.

"C'mon," another soldier urged, "She's a pretty little thing, you have to admit."

Link shook his head adamantly, "It wouldn't be right—no, I couldn't, I won't."

A soldier shrugged, "Your decision, I suppose. D'ya think she'd consider giving me a chance?"

Another laughed as they returned to their tables, "I doubt it; she didn't strike me as blind!"

Link felt some of the heat finally fading from his cheeks as the men settled back into their previous conversations, but his shame was still heavy upon his shoulders. "Link," Thorolf ventured carefully, "If you were to—still want to spend time with Iola, in a more private sense, I can see to it that the men never know."

Link gawked at the general, "Is that the man you think me to be, Thorolf? One who does not uphold the promises made in marriage? What kind of king do you expect me to be if I cannot honor my union with my wife?"

Thorolf shrugged defensively, "I was merely thinking of you personally, Link. I know of your relationship with Princess Zelda, and I was only suggesting that you fulfill your personal desires while you still have the freedom to. Honestly, what is the harm if you cannot even bring yourself to love the princess?"

Link mulled over the speculation, but only briefly. He had been raised to be honorable, and he intended to be so. "Even if I don't love her, I still have an obligation to my wife," Link muttered, studying his glass rather than the face of his friend, "I intend to respect that duty, whether or not Zelda knows of it."

Thorolf nodded, the conversation giving way to silence once more. Link struggled sleeping that night, his thoughts tormented with images of a miserable Zelda running away from dinner, a stern Impa looking upon him stoically in the study, and even of Iola, smiling sweetly at him with the temptation to forget his responsibilities still present even in his dreams.

* * *

**I shamefully am admitting that yes, I am, technically speaking, two hours late posting this. I fell into a spell of procrastination, which I thankfully overcame. Hopefully it will not return to imprison me again! And I have a slight excuse for my tardiness, because look, it's the longest chapter yet! Hopefully you're enjoying this story as much as I am. Happy reading, and I look forward to seeing you all again next Saturday!**


	5. Realization

_**Warnings: Disturbing Material, SLIGHT Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

Zelda wasn't the same. She couldn't explain it, at least with clarity, but she knew she was different somehow—ever since the mysterious woman had touched her. _Takoume._ Her name was Takoume. That was the odd thing about it-Zelda simply knew things about her captor after their contact. She knew her name was Takoume and that she was some kind of sorceress and that she was obsessive over and absolutely desperate for _something_…but Zelda wasn't sure what it was. That was the only fact she had obtained about the woman that wasn't entirely coherent. Zelda identified that she herself must be associated with whatever Takoume wanted in some way, but she wasn't certain how. Did Takoume lust for her throne? For her magical powers? Surely not that, Takoume seemed even more powerful than before ever since her interaction with Zelda. The reality that Zelda could not solve the riddle of her captor frustrated her immensely.

Zelda had been lying, alone with her thoughts, upon the very stone table she had initially awoken upon, when a Gerudo entered her quarters. With a grunt, the guard tossed a dish of unidentifiable material to the floor and exited again. Zelda sighed with disgust, getting up to inspect her meal. Though it was an insult to her dignity, Zelda made an effort to eat whatever was offered to her, entirely for the sake of her baby. With a hand on her stomach, Zelda returned to her makeshift bed with the dish. As she was about to ingest her meal, Takoume flung open the door, causing Zelda to jump and nearly drop the dish. "Evening, Princess," she greeted briefly, the majority of her face well-concealed as always, "I trust you are well."

"Evening, _Takoume,_" Zelda replied icily, interested to see the sorceress' reaction to her name. Zelda had not seen the woman since that last, most painful meeting.

Takoume laughed heartily, "How intriguing! It seems I was unable to hide all of my secrets after all! How very peculiar!"

Zelda ignored the meaningless babbling, "What brings you to my quarters?"

"Oh, I only need to know a little something more, is all," Takoume's eyes danced. Zelda found herself inching back against the wall subconsciously.

Takoume snapped her fingers, and the door swung shut once more. "Hopefully, The Exchange will not be as revealing as before," Takoume muttered, approaching the princess, "Tell me, your highness, what else do you know about me?"

Hoping to perhaps trick the sorceress into divulging more information, Zelda said loftily, "Only that you're a sorceress, that you're wicked, and that you're after my throne."

Takoume cackled with mirth, "Oh, presumptuous are we? I see that The Exchange was much less beneficial to you than to me. Either that or you're bluffing. I care not for your silly throne. It will mean nothing once my plans are complete."

"Then I suppose I must be of use to you because you crave my knowledge?" Zelda hypothesized.

"Wrong again, princess. I'm certain I know infinitely more than yourself in every area except perhaps something trivial like your castle etiquette," Takoume snapped once again, and Zelda realized with horror that she could not move from her current position, frozen in place as she sat atop the table.

Zelda struggled uselessly, fear overcoming her as Takoume drew near. "No, stop! No more!" Zelda implored.

"Hush, silly girl," a fire lit within Takoume's eyes and the cold hands of the witch clasped the princess' face once more.

Zelda's mouth opened with a silent scream of agony, her eyes clenching shut as she felt as if the very life were being sucked from her. Her heart beat at an irregular, rapid pace, her body shook uncontrollably, and she felt as if her entire being was melting, burning up within the flare of a colossal fire. The heat—the anguish was unbearable. She felt as if each of her limbs were being twisted in unnatural ways, each of her muscles snapping from their tendons, each of her bones breaking. "Please!" Zelda moved her lips, but no sound escaped. She could almost feel the pain of her baby as well—she knew the infant was not unaffected.

At long last, Takoume released her victim, Zelda falling to the stone and breaking out into irrepressible weeping, clutching her stomach and head as she still shivered in the aftermath of the event. Takoume pressed her fingers to her temples, her eyes shut. "It's clearer to me now," she finally spoke beneath her breath.

She approached the door, nodding back to the wailing princess, "Thank you very much, your highness."

As the door shut, Zelda struggled to catch her breath, still bawling. _Such pain!_ She had never known any feeling like it before. She found little comfort in knowing she was alone once more. Would Takoume return? Would it be even worse than before?

Tears still pouring from her bright eyes, Zelda rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling as her cries hiccupped together. Her head ached so dreadfully! And her thoughts were all jumbled together-as if Takoume had been sifting through them. The more Zelda pondered it, the more suspicious she became of that alternative. If the horrific process was called The Exchange, perhaps that was what Takoume was doing. Stealing information from Zelda yet unable to prevent a few of her own mysteries from being exposed to the princess in return—a fair trade, _a fair exchange._ Though Zelda expected Takoume must have done something that allowed as little information as possible to be returned to Zelda, considering her surprise at Zelda's new knowledge earlier.

With a few apprehensive sighs, Zelda was finally able to calm herself enough to cease her tears. She shut her eyes with exhaustion, her head still spinning. She rubbed her stomach in an effort to soothe her distraught child, trying to clear her thoughts in the process.

With a jolt, Zelda shot upright suddenly, cringing with pain at her actions. But she couldn't help herself—she had recognized what new information she had acquired! _Her location._ "Oh, please help Link to find me soon," Zelda whispered to no one in particular, hugging her stomach and marveling at where she was.

* * *

"Link!" Thorolf jumped down from his steed, rushing over to Epona. He had witnessed Link cry out suddenly, as if he was in pain, and promptly plummet to the ground. "Master Link! Master Link, are you alright? What happened?"

Link blinked slowly, taking in the sight of the general hunched over him. "She—I think I know where she is!" Link explained with enthusiasm.

"Who?" Thorolf asked, bewildered.

"The Princess Zelda!" Link sprung to his feet, swiftly remounting Epona, "She's past the Kokiri Forest—much deeper into the Faron Woods! She's at-yes, she's at the Sealed Temple! Beneath it! Beneath the former Temple of Hylia!"

"Master Link!" Thorolf strode to Epona's side, grabbing at the hero's sleeve, "Not to be, uh, rude, sir, but how are you so sure of this so suddenly?"

"I can't explain it!" Link looked past Thorolf, a look of awe coloring his gaze, "I just suddenly…_felt_ it. I heard Zelda's voice in my head, and she told me where she was."

Several of the soldiers had stopped, gathering around the general and the hero. Many of them exchanged skeptical looks as Link spoke. "So you've had a vision then?" Thorolf tried.

"No, I saw nothing! I merely _heard_ her—she spoke to me, Thorolf!" Link persisted.

Thorolf exhaled, "Link, perhaps you could use a drink. It's been a while since-"

"Thorolf," Link gripped the general's arm firmly, staring intently into his eyes, "I know this doesn't make any sense, but I am sure of it. I know that that is where Zelda is being kept, _I know it._ And for now, you are all subject to my leadership. I know it's bizarre, but you must trust me. I won't lead you all astray, I promise."

Thorolf met Link's eyes, mulling over the situation. Eventually, he sighed once more, "You _are_ in charge, Master Link. Gentlemen, we ride to the Sealed Grounds!"

* * *

_Zelda stood in silence, her head bowed, wishing that something—anything—would end the misery she was currently enduring. Man after woman after man after woman in black garments giving her their grievances, typically in manners that she could barely understand. All the blubbering and solemnity only depressed her further as she stood beside Impa, just past the two closed caskets. She fiddled with her black gown, the fabric scratching at her skin. She'd already cried her heart out-for days actually, and at the moment, selfish as the thought was, she just wanted to forget her pain. Even for a brief moment, she craved a temporary distraction from her recent misfortunes, a thin thread of joy to be woven into her now dreary life, but she doubted she'd have any luck with the way the funeral had occurred._

_ The guest list had been immense, considering the still developing country had lost, not one, but two great monarchs in one day. Being their only living blood relation, it was naturally expected that Zelda would attend their funeral, no matter how despondent the poor girl felt. No matter how deeply she longed to escape the meaningless "I'm sorry"s and the constant reminder that she was now an orphan—with no family and no friends._

_ "Hello." The word was nervous, and perhaps the first statement Zelda had heard all day that didn't begin with either "You poor thing!" or "My dear, I am so terribly sorry." Zelda raised her head to see her rescuer, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly as he stood before her in a black shirt that was much too big for him and most likely not his own._

_ Impa gave Zelda a look, and Zelda sighed, reciting the words Impa had ensured she could say in her sleep, "Forgive me for my actions last week. I was under great emotional stress at the time, and it was not right for me to lash out at you in the manner that I did. I owe you my life and my thanks."_

_ The boy gave an awkward half-grin, not daring a smile under the current circumstances but visibly relaxing, "You owe me nothing, Princess, thank you."_

_ Zelda nodded tersely, unsure of what she could say to the boy who, from her perspective at least, could have possibly prevented her despair. "I came to say that—I'm really, really sorry about what happened," he murmured, his voice growing soft as he cast his gaze upon his shoes, "It-you were right, it's my fault, and I wish I could've saved them, really I do. I'm…sorry."_

_ Zelda bit her lip, able to hold her resolve before all the other guests yet feeling it crumble in the presence of the boy. "I wish you could've too," she managed, her voice quivering and her eyes growing wet._

_ Impa shot her a stern look of disapproval as the boy trudged away, his head hung low with the weight of his shame. "That was no way to respond to him, your highness," Impa whispered, "You should be grateful to him for his selflessness; the boy could only do so much."_

_ Zelda refused to meet the eyes of her nursemaid. Impa sighed, "You owe him a genuine apology, but I won't force you. I want you to say it and actually mean every word, but he doesn't deserve the regret and the shame that you're inflicting upon him."_

_ Zelda suddenly was struck with a moment of cleverness, already feeling guilty about what she was about to do. "Impa, may I go apologize to him then?" Zelda hoped her authentic sorrow would mask her deceit, "I feel bad, truly I do."_

_ Impa exhaled, examining the long line of guests yet to speak with them. "I suppose you may, but be quick about it," Impa murmured._

_ Zelda darted away instantly with no intentions of returning to the horrid ceremony. She briskly walked through the large doors of the cathedral, hoping to maybe lock herself in her room or—oomph!_

_ Dust clouded around the princess as Zelda collapsed to the ground, grunting with pain at the force of her fall. Her dress was unquestionably ruined. There was a gasp, and Zelda became aware of hands hurriedly helping her back to her feet. "Oh goddesses, I'm so, so sorry!"_

_ The same voice from before. Zelda reluctantly met the frantic blue eyes of her hero, who now looked even more apprehensive than before as he clumsily wiped some of the dust from the princess' dress. "Are you alright? I can't believe I did that; I'm so very sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" the anxious boy babbled mindlessly._

_ "It was my fault, really," Zelda replied honestly, desperate to be rid of the chatter._

_ "What's wrong?" a third voice sounded suddenly, and Zelda looked past the boy to see a young girl about her age with long brunette locks, and matching brown eyes, wide with curiosity._

_ "It's really alright," Zelda said hurriedly, frantic to evade any further attention and make her escape, "Please don't worry over it, um…what is your name?"_

_ "L-Link," the boy stammered, hardly calmed by the princess' words._

_ "Who's this, Link?" the girl asked, standing beside him and examining Zelda with interest. Zelda squirmed under the attention._

_ "This…this is her royal highness, Princess Zelda," Link replied, still appearing to be greatly upset by all that had happened._

_ The girl gasped and instantly stooped into a deep curtsy, lifting her simplistic, peasant skirts as if they were wings, "Your highness, it is an honor to meet you. You have my family's deepest condolences."_

_ Zelda nodded hurriedly, itching to get away. Only to be civil, Zelda offered pithily, "Thank you, and what is your name?"_

_ The girl nudged Link, obviously expecting him to give a better introduction. "This is my good friend, Patia," Link explained, "We've grown up together in the same village in the country."_

_ "My mama's always joking that Link and I are gonna get married one day," Patia elaborated, grinning widely, "But there's no chance of that; Link's like my brother."_

_ "That is…delightful," Zelda stuttered, unused to such friendliness with peasants and not quite prepared to be reminded of the happiness of others, "but I'm afraid I must be off; I have important matters to attend to."_

_ "Oh, we understand completely, don't we, Link?" Patia elbowed the boy once more, but he stood unresponsive to her touch, staring helplessly after the departing princess, "May the goddesses bless you, your grace."_

_ Patia dropped into another respectful curtsy, but Link rushed after Zelda just as she had turned her back. "Princess, please," he beseeched in a hoarse whisper, "I cannot—please say what I must do to earn your respect. I cannot live under your hatred for me; it is unbearable."_

_ Feeling herself draw close to tears once more, Zelda choked out, "There is n-nothing you can do; it cannot be changed. Please leave me be! I only want to be rid of this atrocious ceremony and forget that it all happened!"_

_ "I don't mean to pry, but what if you came back to the country with me and Link?" Patia inserted from behind the two, an indisputable desire to be helpful spread across her face, "I was just thinking—it's awful peaceful out there, and we don't live far away. We're just out in Hyrule Field, and you could play with us a bit and not have to be around all these gloomy mourners."_

_ Link sent Patia an incredulous look, but Zelda actually, in spite of herself, found herself considering the offer. In the country, she would, in fact, be rid of consistent reminders of her loss, at least for a short while. And she did have no friends to play with. Not that the idea of befriending the boy who had allowed her parents to perish sounded tempting, but nonetheless, it was something. "I-I might consider it," Zelda faltered, suddenly shy as she spoke._

_ "Oh, you'd love it out there!" Patia prattled, excited at the prospect of being useful, "I don't like being sad all the time either, and there's no better way to forget than to escape your sorrows for a bit. Link and I will show you how to have some fun!"_

_ Link intervened rapidly, "Patia, I'm not sure if the princess needs to-"_

_ "No," Zelda interjected, eying the two children seriously, "I'd like to go."_

_ Patia donned an expression of pure elation and bubbling anticipation, while Link looked more akin to a deer surrounded during a hunt._

* * *

_ Patia ensured that there was not a single moment of silence as the three rode into the country, Zelda sitting behind the peasant girl as Link rode alongside them. In a way that differed vastly from his lively friend, Link was completely silent save for an occasional clicking of his tongue to his young colt. Patia seemed to note his behavior as well. "Link!" she chided cheerfully, "Stop sulking so! You're putting a damper on the mood, and the princess doesn't need any more moping right now!"_

_ "Please," Zelda murmured, "Call me Zelda."_

_ "Very well," Patia tugged at the small horse's reigns, and Zelda gasped as she took in the sight of the countryside she had just entered. Small hilltops covered with sparse forests of trees met her eyes, tiny ponds with crystal-clear water dotting the rich soil about them. _

_ "It's so lovely," Zelda breathed._

_ Patia glanced over her shoulder, shooting the princess a smile, "It's home, Princess."_

"_Do you like it?" Link asked suddenly, surprising both Patia and Zelda._

"_Yes," Zelda's voice still quavered with awe, "It's—so different from the castle."_

"_And," Patia added, allowing her horse to trot towards a small village spread throughout the hills, "It's the perfect place for playing hide-n-seek."_

"_Hide-n-seek?" Zelda queried, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes, you know, the game?" Patia prompted._

_Zelda cast Link a look of puzzlement, causing Link to clear his throat, "Erm, Patia, I'm sure the princesses prefer games of a more…__**regal **__nature than—"_

"_No, it's not that," Zelda interrupted, "It's just…what is this 'hide-n-seek?'"_

"_Oh, don't tell me you've never heard of it!" Patia exclaimed, glimpsing back at Zelda with astonishment, "Good gracious, your highness-er, I mean, Zelda! Whatever do you do for fun in that enormous castle?"_

"_I often read," Zelda offered, blushing with embarrassment._

"_Oh, well hide-n-seek is much more fun than reading, I can assure you!" Patia jerked back the reigns, dismounting her horse and tying it to a post. Zelda observed that they had stopped in front of a small, simple cottage-presumably Patia's home._

_Zelda leapt down as well. "I'd introduce you to my folks, but we'd better start the game while we have the daylight for it," Patia explained. She turned to the ever silent boy, "Link! Hurry it up, would ya? Go tie Epona so you can play the game!"_

_Link stuck out his tongue in protest but sped away with his horse all the same. "He doesn't like it when I boss him, but he needs someone telling him what to do—he's such a daydreamer!" Patia rolled her eyes with fond distaste._

_Link came running back to the girls quickly, Patia smiling with approval, "Now then, the rules of the game are simple. All you have to do, Zelda, is hide from Link."_

"_Wait," Link interjected, frowning, "Why me? We didn't decide who the seeker was going to be yet."_

"_You're the seeker, Link," Patia elaborated matter-of-factly, "I want it to be a good first game for Zelda, and if you were hiding, it'd be over too fast." Patia turned to Zelda, clarifying, "He's just plain awful at hiding-you can see him from a mile away!"_

_Zelda, to her surprise, found herself giggling as Link huffed out, "That is not true! Patia, stop picking on me!"_

"_I'm not picking on you; I'm being logical," Patia corrected, continuing with her explanation of the rules, "The only rules are that you can't leave the village, you can't go into water to hide, and you can't use any kind of animal to your advantage-such as hiding on a horse that so happens to gallop away when the seeker nears. The first person that Link, the seeker, finds is to be the next seeker. So pick the best place you can—somewhere Link would never look!"_

"_That does sound rather fun," Zelda confessed quietly._

"_I knew you'd like it!" Patia grinned, undeniably proud of herself, "Start counting, Link! He has to count to thirty, you see Zelda, so that we have time to find a hiding spot. So start now, Link!"_

_Link rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned around, beginning to count. Within the instant, Patia had hiked up her skirts and begun running off in the direction of a barn. Zelda suddenly felt her heart quicken, a flutter of panic at finding a hiding spot in a place that was entirely new to her. Deciding that thinking would do little to benefit her, Zelda, too, picked up her skirts and dashed off in the direction of a clump of trees._

_Panting with excitement, Zelda weaved her way through the trees, bark brushing against her black gown and pale skin. With a scream of surprise, Zelda tripped over a root, tumbling to the ground. Her eyes widened as she lifted the hem of her dress, a huge tear now adorning the rich fabric. Astounding herself, the princess burst out laughing at her own clumsiness, whereas her typical reaction might be to mourn her misfortune. But she had had enough glumness, as Patia had said, and was currently playing a rather invigorating game. It was the first time in a long time that Zelda had felt so—free. Perhaps even…happy?_

_Becoming aware that she had yet to find a hiding place, Zelda stumbled to her feet, emerging from the small forest. Her eyes locked upon a hill up ahead, a lone tree sprouting from the center of it. Zelda smiled, pleased with her finding, and made her way up the hill, awkwardly clambering up the tree. Honestly, Zelda had never climbed a tree before, and she tried to savor the experience as she slowly climbed from branch to branch, imagining that she probably appeared quite absurd doing so. At long last, she reached a branch that was well concealed by leaves. And there she waited._

_Zelda waited and waited and waited. She watched with stolen breath as the sun dipped lower and lower behind the dappled hills in a rainbow sky of red, orange, and violet. After a while, Zelda began to wonder just __**how**__ terrible Link truly was at this game…_

_Just as she was meditating such things, she heard a rustling of leaves and caught sight of Link bursting out of the forest, sweat decorating his features as he panted. He cupped his hands together and put them to his lips, "Zelda! Where are you?"_

_Zelda bit her lip, baffled by his actions. Wasn't that cheating?...perhaps it was a trick! Zelda remained silent as Link approached the tree, leaning up against it tiredly. Zelda could barely contain her snickers at how oblivious Link was to her—she was actually fairly decent at this game! "Where on earth could she be?" Link mumbled to himself, sinking to the ground sorrowfully, "This is all my fault…again."_

_Unable to bear such torture, Zelda plucked an acorn from the tree, allowing it to plunk off of Link's head. Link flinched, rubbing at his head with a soft exclamation of pain as Zelda leapt from her branch, landing on her feet right beside the boy. Link's eyes widened at the sight of her. "Well, I must agree with Patia, I'm afraid," Zelda joked, "You're really horrible at this game."_

_Link's arms were around Zelda before she could complete her sentence. "Thank the goddesses you're alright!" he said in a trembling voice, almost as if he was fighting back tears._

_Zelda shoved him away, feeling uncomfortable with receiving such gestures, "Well, of course I am! Did you expect me to wound myself during the game?"_

"_Patia and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Link exclaimed, his voice taut with anxiety and his eyes slightly angry, "We assumed the worst—and you're the princess! Of all people for us to lose!"_

"_But-" Zelda spoke in a small voice, "I thought…you were supposed to look for me?"_

_Link sighed, his expression softening, "Technically, outside this forest is not a part of the village. We hadn't expected you to come this way."_

_Zelda's expression fell, feeling guilty and annoyed with herself. __**Her first time playing a game with her first friends and she had broken one of the only rules!**__ "Hey, are you alright?" Link questioned._

_Zelda's teeth sank into her lip, bobbing her head quickly. Link grasped his mistake, and Zelda was swooped into another hug before she could resist. "Oh, princess, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell—or to hurt your feelings! Oh goddesses, I always mess up! I'm so, so sorry, princess! I'm sorry I got mad and I'm sorry I never say the right things and I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents! I'll never forget, princess, I'll regret it forever. I'm so…stupid and incompetent and such a-a failure at everything!"_

_Zelda found herself crying against her will. What a day it'd been! She allowed all of her own sorrows to resurface as she silently cried into Link's shoulder, her tears leaking through cloth. And for the first time, amidst all her woes, a twinge of sympathy also emerged. "No," she whispered firmly to him, "You're not a failure; you…you saved my life. I don't want you to feel bad. I don't. I-I forgive you."_

"_No, please, I don't deserve it!" Link objected, and Zelda thought that he must be crying as well, feeling something wet drip onto her back._

"_Yes, you do," Zelda insisted, "You're my friend now. And I forgive you."_

_Link slumped into the princess suddenly, his knees giving out, and both children collapsed to the ground, clinging to each other as they cried. "I forgive you. I forgive you," Zelda repeated over and over again to her hero, the words feeling magnificent to say. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders._

_Finally, with one last squeeze of his arms around Zelda, Link drew back, sniffling and smearing his hands across his face, "Th-thank you. Thank you so much, y-your highness." He cleared his throat and resumed in a more consistent tone, "I guess we should be getting back—Patia's really scary when she gets hysterical over something, and I bet she's worried about us. And—" Link's mouth dropped suddenly as he gazed at Zelda, "And you! You're the princess! Oh, goddesses! I bet they're preparing an army to look for you at the castle! Goddesses, princess, let's go!"_

_Zelda couldn't defy her smile at his nervousness. She stood, bashfully accepting his hand as he began to hurry back to the forest, "Don't worry over me; I'll be fine!"_

_Link appeared to be wholly unconvinced, and he yelped, startled, as Zelda suddenly stopped where she was, yanking him back as well. "I promise," she assured him with an authentic grin, "And please. My name is Zelda."_

_As Link timidly returned her smile, Zelda felt emotion wash over her being. And for one day of her life, just one day, she was actually, __**truly,**__ in love with Link._

* * *

**Grr, late again! I'm gonna have to step it up a notch in the future. Hope you're still enjoying the story; I'm actually really getting into it myself. Happy reading and see you all next Saturday!**


	6. Hope

_**Warnings: SLIGHTLY Disturbing Material, SLIGHT violence, Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

Takoume burst into Zelda's room, making Zelda jump with surprise as she lay on her makeshift bed. "How did you contact Link?" the witch demanded, "It's much too early still—how did you contact him?"

Zelda's eyes widened, not expecting such an accusation, "I haven't."

"Don't lie, you foolish girl," Takoume hissed, seizing Zelda by the throat, "Any tricks will cost you dearly, so I advise you answer honestly."

Zelda gasped for air through the sorceress' tight hold on her neck, "I…truly…have contacted no one."

Takoume growled angrily, flinging Zelda back against the wall behind her. Zelda yelped with surprise, rubbing at her neck in an attempt to soothe the pain. Glancing up, Zelda noticed two Gerudo standing behind Takoume. Takoume nodded to them, "Leave us."

As the guards left, Takoume stepped closer to Zelda once more. "I could attempt another Exchange, but you seem to gain more and more information with each try," Takoume hissed, "Which is why I'm going to ask you a final time to give me an answer before I'm forced to resort to other methods."

Zelda kept her voice brave as she questioned, "Is Link here, then? Did you truly assume he would _never_ find us? I warned you that he was a skilled huntsman; even the Gerudo cannot elude his tracking."

"Don't be so impetuous, your hero has not even set foot upon our grounds—" Takoume scoffed.

"You mean the Sealed Grounds? The Sealed Temple? That's where we are, isn't it?" Zelda pressed, interrupting.

In a burst of temper, Takoume's hand smacked across Zelda's face, the princess tasting blood in her mouth from the impact. Zelda flinched, feeling her eyes water. She smeared away her tears hastily—Takoume had seen her cry enough, there was no need to deepen her humiliation by sniveling over a mere slap to the face. "You've served your purpose. I could slaughter you like a pig if I wanted to," Takoume snarled.

"Then why haven't you?" Zelda challenged, "I would dare to say that your confidence is nothing but an act—that you've no answers at all and you mask your failures with what little power you possess!"

Takoume's eyes did not break contact with Zelda's as she ordered, "Enter."

The two guards from before returned. Takoume yanked Zelda from the stone table, hurling her into the arms of the guards. "Take her to the lowest level," Takoume muttered, "And see that you give her a fitting welcome."

As Zelda was being dragged away, Takoume called out, "Don't think your husband's arrival is a surprise to me. Indeed, I quite expected it. And I wouldn't be so quick to identify his audacity as a failure of my foresight. He will have his own part to play in time, I assure you."

* * *

"Link—Master Link! Sir!" Thorolf panted as he rushed uphill to meet his commander, shoving his way through the undergrowth.

"Yes?" Link sighed impatiently, not pausing as he made his way up the steep incline of a hill in Faron Woods. The place was overgrown with plant life and insects, making travel difficult, but Link was _certain_ that Zelda was up ahead. The feeling he'd had earlier—it had urged him to come to this area of the forest.

"The men—they grow restless," Thorolf managed, finally catching up with Link, "They complain constantly of our lack of rest and the unguarded horses left behind."

"This terrain would be impossible for them," Link muttered, not meeting Thorolf's eyes as he climbed higher, nearly on his hands and knees due to the heavy brush about him.

"They need rest!" Thorolf insisted, "By nightfall they'll be too exhausted to continue; I recommend we set up camp now while we still have the light."

Link finally stopped, pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He longed to push on, knowing how close by Zelda was, but he knew Thorolf was right. "Very well," he reluctantly consented, "Find a clearing and make camp."

* * *

The sounds of Zelda's breathing frightened her: _long, raspy inhalations with short, sharp exhales. _ She was parched, her mouth hanging agape, the sensation of breathing scratching against her dry throat. She shut her eyes, sealing her lips and swallowing, trying to moisten her mouth in any way that she could. She slumped to one side without thinking, nearly screaming as she remembered why she couldn't. She jerked away, fresh tears rolling down her face at the pain that reverberated throughout her body whenever she moved. Moving the hand that was not chained above her head, she felt her stomach, cringing at the sticky presence of blood still dampening her dress.

She was so worried for the baby—she hadn't felt it kick since her torture. Her sides had been sliced by the Gerudo knives, but thankfully her stomach had not been punctured. Yet she still had not felt any movement from the child. She let her hand slide to the musty floor, the other one numb above her in its padlock.

Sweat and trickles of blood ran down her face as she continued to pant for breath. She knew she was dehydrated, she didn't want to consider other possibilities like infection or disease. She had been whipped, burnt with hot coals, and cut with knives. Takoume was undoubtedly furious—Link _must_ be close by. But…Takoume had almost made it sound as if she _wanted_ Link to come. If he had a part to play, why did she seem angry that Zelda had revealed to him her location?—which she _hadn't._

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted as her cell door was thrown open and a rusted tray thrown to her feet. The Gerudo guard spit on her and shut the door once more. With her hand still shaking from the trauma, she investigated her meal for the day. No water. Simply a bowl of unidentifiable mush. Zelda raised the bowl to her lips and was about to swallow some of the disgusting food when she stopped. She _sensed_ something…something was off.

Dipping her finger into the hardening meal, Zelda gasped upon recognizing that the mush was coated in a liquid. She lifted her finger again, watching the transparent fluid drip from it. It seemed to be odorless. Could Takoume be trying to poison her? No, if the liquid was lethal, Zelda was certain she would have sensed it. Unless…it wasn't lethal to _her_…could it be? Zelda couldn't risk it—the thought of losing her child was unbearable. Despite the ache of hunger persisting in her body, she stubbornly shoved the tray away again.

Zelda had no way of keeping track of the time; her body was too deprived of nutrients and water for her mind to keep a proper record as she could usually do with ease. Yet based upon the arrival of her uneaten meals, Zelda knew it had been a few days. She also knew she couldn't go much longer without eating—for her sake and her baby's. The baby had given a soft kick not so very long ago, which had been a source of joy for the princess in her solitude. But even that seemed as if it happened ages ago, and Zelda was growing increasingly weary as time wore on.

She barely reacted as Takoume entered her cell one day, seizing her thinning cheeks and forcing the girl to make eye contact with her. "He's too early," Takoume growled, "It's not ready yet. So if you won't tell me how you've been sending him information, then I'll find out myself."

Zelda's hoarse voice broke on her outcry as she felt another Exchange overtake her. The pain with the addition of her other wounds was worse than before. "Stop! Please stop!" Zelda croaked, her surrender almost immediate.

Yet Takoume seemed to have already gained what she needed, drawing back with a satisfied smile, "Ah, telepathy. I was unaware you had mastered the art, princess."

"I…haven't," Zelda sobbed, her body still shuddering from The Exchange.

Takoume clucked her tongue, "And you lie still. Really quite foolish for one who was rumored to be so wise."

Zelda glanced up at Takoume weakly, her mind clearing more quickly due to the briefness of The Exchange. "You're pregnant too," she whispered, gazing at Takoume with slight awe at never noticing such a thing before.

"I wondered how many Exchanges it would take you to discover that," Takoume grinned, her hand resting upon her stomach, "With twins, too. I'm sure they will be formidable allies in the world of witchcraft when they are older. And I see you've not taken the medicine I've left you for your own child, naughty girl. I look forward to forcing it down your throat in the near future as I watch your womb shrivel away."

Ignoring the horrific threat, Zelda gasped, realizing she had learned one more thing about her captor as well. "Demise—the Master Sword—that's what you want, isn't it?" Zelda inquired heatedly, her voice still faint from her suffering.

Takoume chuckled, "Seeing as how you will be dead before I can enact my plans, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Demise's power was the greatest in the history of our world—enough to weaken even the goddess of Hylia to the point of accepting mortality. I, however, needed more information on the subject, and I knew the story was passed down through members of the royal family."

"Which is why you kidnapped me," Zelda breathed, pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall together.

"Precisely—I suppose you're not entirely foolish after all. Demise cannot be fully resurrected once more, but I suspect his power can be removed from the Master Sword, something I fully intend to accomplish. And with it, I'm afraid, dear princess, I'll be practically unstoppable. Don't worry your little head though—I'll take care to destroy everything your family has striven so hard to create."

"And how do you expect to retract Demise's powers from the Master Sword?" Zelda hissed, "It's impossible!"

"I beg to differ, _your highness,_" Takoume shot back, sarcasm heavy in her tone, "I believe that with the blood of his conqueror, Demise's powers can quite easily be freed."

"The blood of his conqueror? Hylia's husband has been dead for over a century!" Zelda would've laughed, had she the strength to do so.

"That may be," Takoume smiled cruelly, "But I believe the blood of one of his descendents might suffice just as well."

Zelda's eyes widened. The heirs of the royal family had always been the daughters of the family, but Hylia, the Zelda of old, and her husband, Link, had bore a son as well. One whose bloodline was continued through his own sons: men of unusual courage and strength—resembling that of their male ancestor. And Zelda knew who the only current male bearing such qualities descended of the bloodline was; Impa had informed her of it long ago. _Link._

"May the goddesses lighten the feet of your husband, Zelda," Takoume grinned as she left the cell once more, "Once my preparations are complete, I look forward to meeting him personally."

* * *

Zelda's heart had been pounding frantically ever since her visit from Takoume. She still could not judge how long it had been, but her anxiety had not let her sleep since the encounter. _Link—all Takoume truly wanted was Link! _ And being the noble man he was in attempting to rescue Zelda, he was falling right into her trap! "Oh, Link, _please_ be careful!" Zelda implored quietly.

* * *

Link gave the signal for silence. He and his men stood atop a large hill overlooking the dilapidated building that was once known as the Sealed Temple. "It's right spooky around here," one soldier mumbled nervously.

Thorolf cleared his throat as Link scanned the area, "Link, exactly what are we up against? And are you completely sure Zelda's even down there?"

Link motioned Thorolf aside. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the soldiers, Link confessed apprehensively, "I-I'm not as sure anymore, Thorolf. When I heard that voice—I just knew in my heart that this was where Zelda was. But it's been days-nearly a week since then! And I've not felt anything more. I'm beginning to doubt myself."

Thorolf laid a hand upon Link's shoulder, "Don't doubt your instincts, Link. You're an experienced huntsman—more so than the rest of us. Your tracking is undoubtedly the best in the land and—"

Link suddenly staggered backwards, clutching a tree for balance as his eyes widened. "Link!" Thorolf surged forward, catching his friend.

"It's Zelda," Link panted, blinking multiple times as he regained his balance, "It was her voice again—I felt it again!"

"What did she say?" Thorolf asked anxiously.

"She warned me to be careful," Link replied seriously, yet his elation at hearing another hint from Zelda was still apparent on his face. He looked down upon the Sealed Temple with new confidence, "She's in there. I know it."

* * *

Zelda struggled uselessly against her chains. Now both of her hands had been raised above her head and pinned to the wall behind her. Once again, her baby had lain motionless within her, and panic was beginning to overtake her. Takoume had promised her death, her baby wasn't moving, her husband was walking into a trap—

Zelda's body jerked, and she gave a weak shriek of surprise as her door opened once more. "_Zelda._"

Zelda could barely register what she was seeing as Link stooped before her, swiftly unlocking the chains binding her hands with stolen keys. "Link?" she whispered with disbelief.

Link smiled softly, nodding as he helped the weak princess to her feet. Before Zelda could realize what he was doing, she found herself being swept into a kiss, Link's hand resting on her cheek and holding her in place. Zelda's eyes widened with surprise, but she was too feeble to shove the hero away. Thorolf cleared his throat nervously, and Zelda blushed upon noting the group of soldiers watching them. "Master Link, they'll be coming for us—we ought to be going," the general suggested, uneasily shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Link nodded, wrapping an arm around Zelda's waist and gently leading her out of her cell, "I agree. Let's get you out of here, princess."

* * *

**I'm thinking you're probably pleased with the outcome of this chapter—hopefully I'm right! And yet Link and Zelda's adventures are far from over. If I'm lucky, you'll stick around to find out what their future holds. But even if you don't: happy reading and I'll see you again next week!**


	7. Discomfort

_**Warnings: Innuendos**_

* * *

Zelda awoke startled, not remembering ever falling asleep. Before the initial terror could overwhelm her, she observed her surroundings. She was in a…_tent._ Not a prison cell. Zelda sighed with relief, sinking back against the sleeping mat she had awoken on. _Where was she exactly again? What had happened—where was Takoume?_

The tent flapped open, compelling Zelda to sit upright once more, and Link entered slowly, a soft smile on his face. "I thought I might see if you were awake," he commented as he sat across from her, "How are you feeling?"

"Decent," Zelda replied, naturally shying away from conversation. The last time she had seen Link, after all, they had had a bitter argument. It was strange to be with him under such different circumstances.

Link knelt beside her, and the princess noticed he'd brought a bowl inside the tent with him. The smell of warm soup suddenly filled the air about her, and Zelda was reminded of how hungry she truly was. "You should eat something," Link explained, offering Zelda the bowl and a spoon, "It would do you good."

Forcing herself to maintain the manners she had been taught ever since she was a child, Zelda slowly, _properly,_ began to eat her soup. Link sat back as Zelda ate, sighing. Zelda became aware of the fact that he was probably just as exhausted as she was. "You should rest," she murmured in between spoonfuls.

"Not until you're taken care of," Link smiled gently.

Zelda refrained from rolling her eyes, "Thank you for the soup, Link, but I'm not a child who needs—"

Zelda interrupted herself with a sharp gasp, nearly dropping the soup. "What's wrong?" Link asked quickly, his worry obvious by his expression.

"The baby," Zelda said, her hand clapped across her stomach, "I'd forgotten—it hasn't moved for a few hours now!"

Link's expression grew even more anxious at the news, but he crawled closer to Zelda, supporting her as she sat, "Don't panic, Zelda. I'm sure that once you get some food and water in your system, it'll be fine. You'd have sensed if something was wrong, I'm sure."

Almost as soon as Link had spoken, Zelda felt the faintest sensation—a small kick against her hand. A tiny smile instantly spread across her lips, and her eyes fluttered shut peacefully as she allowed the knowledge that her baby was still alive to seep into her skin. "What is it?" Link whispered.

"It's kicking," Zelda breathed, "Just now, I felt it."

Link was immediately calmed as well, but Zelda noticed something else on his face—_a subtle trace of longing._ Though Zelda did not wish to encourage any more physical contact between the two of them, she couldn't help the inkling of pity she felt for Link. He was, after all, the baby's father, and he had undeniably suffered a great deal to ensure her safety and the safety of their child. "You can feel," she offered quietly, "If you want to."

Link's eyes widened with surprise, having never been offered such a thing before. He shyly placed his hand on Zelda's rounded stomach, gasping with amazement as he unquestionably felt the tiny feet Zelda had grown so used to. He met Zelda's eyes, his own lit with delight. "It's…it's incredible," he breathed, his voice heavy with wonder.

Zelda nodded, unsure of what else to say. Link sat back again, returning Zelda's bowl to her hands, "You should keep eating. For both your sakes."

Zelda nodded again, spooning the rest of the soup into her mouth as Link watched her silently. He offered her a jug of water once she had finished, which she gratefully accepted and drained to the last drop. As her hunger and thirst were satisfied, Zelda found herself growing drowsy once more. "You may leave me now," she said a bit awkwardly.

Link reached into the satchel he'd brought with him, pulling out a small compact. "I need to tend to your wounds first," he clarified, dabbing a small rag into the wet contents of the compact.

Zelda scrunched her nose, instinctively backing away as Link reached for her arm, "I-um, I can do that myself, thank you."

"I'd rather that I did it so that I may ensure you're well cared for," Link said softly.

"Link, I'm capable of taking care of myself," Zelda murmured, trying to mask her exasperation.

Link exhaled slowly, "I know that, Zelda. But please, just let me do this so that I may appease my concerns."

Zelda sighed, knowing that she owed her rescuer as much, "Fine."

Link tenderly took her arm, which was covered with burns and scars. Zelda flinched, whimpering with pain, as Link applied the rag and ointment to the damaged skin. "I'm sorry," Link apologized, "This might sting a little, but it will help you heal."

Zelda kept her eyes pinched shut, muttering through gritted teeth, "Just…be _quick_ about it, please."

Link applied the salve to all of Zelda's visible wounds, from the spider web scratches marring her arms to the small cut tainting her cheekbone, settled just beneath her eye. Zelda blushed as the hero moved behind her, parting her hair aside so that he could address the wounds on her back, exposed through the torn fabric of her dress. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. Link, after all, was her husband, and if any man had the right to touch her like this, it would be him. But Link…he was still such a stranger to Zelda. To have the hands of a man she didn't love on her body—the feeling made her skin crawl, despite his honorable intentions. "How did you escape with me?" Zelda questioned, anxious to break the unpleasant silence that had filled the tent.

"It was no easy task," Link chuckled tiredly, "You were barely conscious when we found you. By the time we left, you were sound asleep."

"Did you not run into any trouble while you sought me out?" Zelda asked incredulously.

"We had to fight off several Gerudo," Link admitted, "Many of the men were injured in the process, but we were able to fend them off."

Zelda observed Link's hand as he dampened the rag once more, a scar tainting the back of it. She wondered vaguely how badly Link himself had been injured during the rescue. "Have you tended to your own injuries?"

"Yes. Please don't worry about me, Zelda."

"Did you not see Takoume at all then?" Zelda realized that the sorceress had not even been brought up in conversation.

"Who?" Link's confusion was evident in his voice.

"Takoume, the witch who captured me," Zelda elaborated, "Link, she's terrible. A force to be reckoned with for sure. She has powerful dark magic—my own powers could not combat it."

Zelda's eyes widened as another memory returned to her. She turned around suddenly, meeting Link's puzzled eyes, "She wants you, Link! She was after you the whole time!"

"I-what?" Link's brow creased as he tried to comprehend Zelda's warning.

"She kidnapped me, but it's you she wants. She was using me to lure you into her trap; she intends to use your blood to retract Demise's power from the Master Sword," Zelda explained. In a rare moment of genuine concern for her husband, Zelda took Link's hand into her own, "Please promise me, Link. Promise that if you ever come across her, you'll run away. If she were to fulfill her wishes…the results would be disastrous."

Links smiled faintly, squeezing Zelda's hand reassuringly, "I promise that she won't kill me, Zelda."

"That wasn't what I asked," Zelda muttered, removing her hands.

"Running away might not prove wise if I ever do cross paths with Takoume," Link glanced at Zelda's turned face sorrowfully, "Please understand, Zelda. I promise I won't act foolishly, will that satisfy you?"

"No," Zelda sighed, turning back around so that Link could continue applying the salve to her back, "But I understand that I will get no other response from you, so I'll have to accept it."

Link continued to work in silence. Zelda exhaled, thankful that the horrible process was over when Link closed the compact, standing upright once more. She took note of the blush on Link's cheeks; he obviously felt the same way about touching her. "Thank you, you may leave me now," Zelda repeated her earlier sentiments.

Link scratched behind his head, his facial expression remorseful as he spoke, "Actually, there are…not enough tents for me to sleep elsewhere."

Zelda stared with disbelief, "Surely you came more prepared than that?"

"There was very little time for preparation," Link said, his tone weary, "And naturally, Zelda, since you are my wife, the men assumed I'd be eager to sleep with you."

Zelda turned away instinctively, shutting her eyes at the uncomfortable implication, even though she knew that Link hadn't meant it that way. Link caught his blunder, stuttering, "I-I meant share a tent with you! Sleep _beside_ you, to keep you safe."

Zelda nodded, desperate to be rid of the discomfited atmosphere flooding the tent like an ocean, "I knew what you meant, Link."

Link bit his lip, "Is that…alright with you, then?"

"Yes," Zelda lay back down, rolling onto her side. She truly didn't intend to so frequently embarrass or hurt Link, and she was more than willing to avoid such a situation now.

There was a rustling of fabric and a quick huffing sound as Link blew out the lantern in the tent, and Zelda felt Link settle down behind her, his breathing mingling with the chorus of crickets outside the tent. Even though she was exhausted and she knew that bringing up the subject would probably lead to more humiliation, one question still plagued her mind. And she _would_ rather ask Link in private instead of when the rest of the soldiers were present. _She had to know._ "Link?"

"Yes?"

"Why…earlier that is, why did you kiss me?"

Zelda didn't miss the way Link inhaled sharply behind her, his breath skating across her skin. She had no doubts that he was probably blushing once more. "I…it seemed like the thing to do," he stammered, "The men think that we're in love. I felt that…that was how two people who were in love would act upon finding each other."

After that, silence. Zelda shut her eyes tightly, her tears soundless as they rolled down her cheeks. _Two people who were in love: _the idea taunted her mercilessly. She smeared a hand across her cheek, wiping away her tears. This was the life she had chosen, and love was simply not a part of it. Perhaps one day she would be able to understand that.

* * *

Blinking lazily, Zelda awoke to sunlight leaking through the fabric of the tent, the bustle of soldiers echoing outside. Warmth flooded Zelda's cheeks as she distinguished Link's arm thrown over her waist, the hero still sound asleep behind her. The princess shimmied out of his grip, wondering to herself how they had reached such a position and allowing him to continue sleeping as she stood. She gasped as she took in the sight of him, for the first time in proper light. The dim glow of the lantern and the haze of her exhausted mind had blinded her to the severity of Link's wounds. A large gash from a sword decorated the skin of his bare chest. Zelda sighed with irritation at Link keeping such a thing from her. The injury looked grave, and knowing Link, Zelda assumed he had been too preoccupied with caring for her and for the other soldiers to give proper attention to himself.

Refuting her earlier decision to permit him to sleep, Zelda crouched down beside Link, retrieving the salve he had used for her previously. She dipped her fingers into the ointment and gently smeared some across the scar. Link awoke with a gasp, his eyes wide and his hand instantaneously reaching for his sword. "It's only me," Zelda soothed as she spread the balm across the wound.

"Zelda," Link winced, his eyes screwing shut, "that burns! _Agh!_ It's fine; I've already handled it!"

"Quite poorly, I see," Zelda replied dully, "You're no good to Hyrule dead, Link. Whether at the hands of Takoume or your own. You've got to be more careful."

"I _am_ careful, Zelda," Link yelped, his body jerking as Zelda continued to attend to the cut, "Just—_ack!_ Please! It hurts so badly!"

"That's because you left it alone for too long," Zelda scolded lightly, finishing her ministrations, "A wound this big needs to be wrapped to protect against infection."

Link was still and silent as Zelda bound his wound, wrapping the bandage over one shoulder and under the other arm. "Thank you," he muttered, the gratitude reluctant as he stood to his feet.

"You're welcome; you did the same for me, after all," Zelda smiled, for once the gesture not being strained.

Link gave a small smile back, only to nearly jump with surprise as Thorolf burst into the tent. "Master Link!" Thorolf immediately gasped upon seeing the princess and hero.

"I-I…forgive me your highness!" Thorolf dropped to one knee respectfully, "I forgot my place and did not mean to interrupt."

"It was nothing, Thorolf," Zelda assured the general.

"What is it? What's happened?" Link coaxed.

Thorolf stood again, "There's been a turn of events overnight, sir. Our path back to Hyrule—it's been blocked?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Link demanded.

"See for yourself, Master Link," Thorolf gestured outside the tent, holding back the entrance.

Link rushed outside, Zelda hurrying after him. Outside the reaches of Faron Woods, even from miles away, Zelda made out the thick smoke of a fire sweeping across Hyrule Field. "No doubt a barricade from the Gerudo," Thorolf said grimly, "I expect they'll be waiting for us in the fields, as well."

Link growled with frustration, "The men are in no shape to fight them again—what alternative do we have?"

"There _is_ another route, Sir," Thorolf suggested, "It's much longer, I'm afraid. It might be months before we are back."

Link glimpsed over at Zelda apprehensively, "Zelda is due in two months."

Zelda's hand impulsively wandered back to her stomach. Thorolf nodded and continued gravely, "I understand that, Master Link, but we may have no other choice. It travels deeper into Faron Woods and then wraps around through Eldin Volcano—or as some now call it, Death Mountain. Yet it does eventually once again reach Castle Town. We've travelled it before on military business."

"No, the mountains are no place for a pregnant woman," Link said firmly, "Tell the men to gather their strength and supplies. We ride for Hyrule Field on my command—"

"Link, no!" Zelda interjected, Link gazing at her with astonishment and bewilderment, "It's too dangerous; you couldn't ask so much of your men after what they've done for you."

"Zelda, your safety-" Link tried to reason.

"-is endangered either way," Zelda countered, "If we go to the fields, we risk capture, both yours and my own. You already know the severity of the consequences of that. Be reasonable, I beg you. Take the mountain road instead; I'll be fine, really."

Link sighed, obviously conflicted. Finally, he relented, "It will be as the princess wishes. Tell the men to pack their things with haste; we can't risk the Gerudo catching up to us."

* * *

**And voila! Only an hour late this time instead of the usual-perhaps I'm making progress! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all again next Saturday!**


	8. Laughter

_**Warnings: SLIGHT Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

The horses whinnied happily as Link and the men drew near. Zelda chuckled warmly as Epona nuzzled her sleeve. "Yes, it's me, old girl," Zelda murmured, stroking Epona's muzzle.

"She was very worried for you, you know," Link smiled as he saddled his horse.

"Oh, I'm sure," Zelda smirked. She glanced at Link curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might need some help mounting, considering your condition," Link grinned.

Zelda gasped, "Link, Epona's your horse—I couldn't ride her! Whose horse would you ride?"

Link shook his head, "I'll be leading Epona, of course. I'm fine, Zelda; I don't need to ride."

Zelda opened her mouth, fully intending to protest, only to have Link silence her hurriedly, "Zelda, I could never forgive myself if I forced a pregnant woman to walk as I rode. We've no extra horses; it'll be fine."

Zelda frowned, but already she knew it would be impossible to convince Link otherwise. Thus, she reluctantly accepted Link's help as she settled onto the horse's saddle. Link shot her a grateful smile and began to lead Epona by her reins into the brush of Faron Woods. Still tired from her capture in addition to the toll her pregnancy had taken upon her stress, the steady sound of the horse's hooves soon lulled the princess to sleep.

* * *

_"I can hardly believe it! This is very unusual and quite inappropriate behavior for a princess to exhibit!" Impa scolded harshly._

_ Zelda kept her head down, her golden hair masking her face from her nursemaid. "Are you even going to attempt to explain yourself?" Impa demanded, her tone exasperated._

_ "I set things right with the peasant boy," Zelda mumbled._

_ Upon lifting her eyes, Zelda found that Impa's disapproving expression had been replaced with one of shock. "We're friends now," Zelda added as a silence enveloped the room._

_ Impa sighed, contemplating the situation, "Nevertheless, that is no excuse for your disappearance from the funeral. I would have never expected such reckless behavior from one such as yourself; all you needed to do was ask my permission first."_

_ "I'm sorry, Impa," Zelda apologized genuinely, "It won't happen again, I promise."_

_ Impa sighed, resting her forehead in her palm, "Still, I must punish you somehow."_

_ Zelda nodded respectfully, "I expected such a consequence."_

_ "You will not be leaving the castle for the next two weeks," Impa decided, "You will learn not to wander by remaining obediently within you castle walls. No exceptions whatsoever."_

_ Zelda sighed, wanting to pout but knowing full well that it would do her no good. She nodded once more to show her submission. Impa exhaled, "Very well. You are dismissed."_

_ Trudging away, Zelda halted at the door, glancing back at Impa, "Impa?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "The boy…Link. Who is he exactly?"_

_ Impa smiled gently, "He's the chosen hero, your highness, descended distantly of your own line. He has been kept safe in the outskirts of the kingdom, and he has been raised and trained by the kind village folk. I visited him myself the day of his birth, to ensure that he would be brought up properly and prepared for his duties as your protector when the time was right. And I know now that I was not mistaken in believing that the village would see to it that he grew into a fit and noble warrior, even at such a young age."_

_ "The village? What about his parents?" Zelda questioned, curiosity gleaming in her eyes._

_ "His father died before he was born in a skirmish against some foul witchfolk, and his mother passed shortly after giving birth," Impa elaborated, her eyes full of sorrow as she spoke._

_ Zelda gasped, murmuring under her breath, "How tragic…"_

_ "It is indeed," Impa agreed solemnly. She glimpsed at the princess with a strange look in her eyes, "Perhaps now you might understand the burden of the guilt you inflicted upon Link. He might be more capable of relating to your pain than you give him credit, Princess."_

* * *

Epona nickered as Link roped her reins to a tree limb, the other soldiers following his lead. Zelda stirred, raising her head slowly as she awoke. "Why are we stopping?" she mumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"The men need to eat," Link explained gently, "As do you, Princess."

Zelda blushed as Link's warm hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her down from the horse. Still drowsy from her nap, Zelda's feet buckled from beneath her, and she yelped as she felt herself tumble forward.

Her cheek met the fabric of Link's tunic as his swift arms draped around her, catching her soundly. "Easy there," he chuckled, holding her body firmly to his.

Zelda's blush deepened, her entire face uncomfortably hot, "I, um, I'm fine. I just need a moment to collect myself."

Link nodded, still holding the princess against himself. Zelda felt a new feeling blossom in her chest beside her embarrassment. She felt…_safe._ So much safer now that Link was with her to protect her again. It was comforting to be around him, knowing he'd do anything to keep her from harm. But nonetheless, it was still an awkward position for two people who did not care for each other to be in.

Zelda broke away from Link's embrace tenderly, trying to lighten the mood as she prompted, "I believe you mentioned lunch?"

Link chuckled once more, "Yes, come with me, your highness. I expect you might want some privacy from the soldiers."

"Some time alone _would_ be nice," Zelda admitted, hiking up her skirts as she followed Link through the underbrush.

With confidence, Link led Zelda through the trees, the surroundings fondly reminding the princess of her childhood games with the hero. When Link finally stopped, Zelda had to catch her breath at the sight before her. A waterfall echoed through the trees, a large, sparkling lake lying before the couple. "Ah, I suspected there'd be running water nearby," Link grinned at his success, "Would this be a nice place for lunch?"

"It's charming," Zelda could not disguise her delight, her eyes glowing at the discovery.

Link's smile broadened, undoubtedly pleased. He removed two loaves of bread from his satchel and sat upon the sand of the lake's bank, motioning for Zelda to eat with him. Zelda cocked her head to one side, confused, "We're…eating together?"

Link nodded, commenting seriously, "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Zelda. Not after what happened."

Zelda sighed, sitting down across from Link, leaning against a tree, "I appreciate your concern, Link. I only wish you didn't think me so weak and unable to defend myself."

"I have full confidence that you would be able to defend yourself marvelously were this a normal opponent. But given the circumstances, I think it wise to remain together at all times."

Zelda knew that Link was right, but she longed to not be treated quite so—childishly. Even though she could feel that sense of security returning to her from before. She accepted her loaf of bread from Link, and both began eating in silence. As they ate, Zelda did not miss the way Link's eyes seemed to wander to her stomach in between bites, a soft smile spreading his lips whenever they did. Finally, Link broke the silence, "Has…has the baby been kicking lately?"

"Yes, it woke me up several times last night," yet Zelda couldn't help but smile down at her large belly.

"I'm relieved it's doing so well," Link remarked cheerfully, "Will I get a chance to hold it once it's born? Or will I never see it due to your hoarding it to yourself?"

Zelda smirked at the joke, "I assumed you would be occupied with your hunting."

Link inched nearer to Zelda, placing his hand atop her stomach, Zelda flinching with surprise. "I'd never be too busy for my child," he swore.

Zelda smiled genuinely, "I'm glad. And how do you plan to spend your time with our child, should I allow you to see it?"

Link grinned, settling back across from Zelda, "I'd teach him how to hunt, swordfight, fish, play games—everything he'd ever need to know."

"Him?" Zelda raised her eyebrows, "The firstborn of the royal family is always a princess, don't you remember?"

Instead of becoming upset as Zelda had expected, Link shrugged playfully, "Ah, well, I'm sure a girl could enjoy hunting and fishing too."

Zelda giggled, "That's _hardly_ proper behavior for a princess, Link. Besides, she won't be able to do much of that for the first few years of her life."

"Then I suppose I'll have to settle for helping her learn to walk," Link suggested, still grinning, "And I could always sing to her, since we both know what a talented singer I am."

Zelda burst out laughing, unable to restrain herself. Memories of her wedding rushed back to her, so clearly picturing Link as he stuttered his way through one of the Hyrulean chants, his pitch wavering pitifully as he anxiously fidgeted beside Zelda. "What's so funny?" Link demanded, feigning teasing anger.

"I was remembering our wedding," Zelda managed in between laughs. _She couldn't remember the last time she'd truly laughed. _ "The first time I had the _honor_ of hearing you sing."

Zelda couldn't recall the last time she and Link had spoken like this—perhaps they never had. It was relieving to know that they shared at least one thing in common: a deep love for their child. Perhaps they'd even make good parents; they'd always been decent acquaintances, after all.

Link's grin softened, the atmosphere shifting from playful to serious. "Our wedding," Link murmured under his breath, as if he were pondering the memory.

Zelda bit her lip, the uncomfortable feeling she _usually_ felt around Link returning. She stroked her baby bump as the previous silence reintroduced itself. But then—a splash. "Did you hear that?" Zelda looked to Link.

"Hear what?"

"That splashing sound—something moved in the lake."

Link stood, drawing his sword cautiously. "Master Link!" Thorolf's voice sounded as the general burst through the woods, "Sir, the soldiers are ready to move on now."

Link turned around, frantically shushing the general. Thorolf halted, a look of bewilderment spread across his face. Then, to the surprise of both the general and the princess, Link dove into the water. "Link!" Zelda screamed as the hero vanished beneath the deep surface of the water.

Thorolf whistled for the rest of the soldiers as Zelda waded out into the lake. There was no sign of Link anywhere. Suddenly, the princess lost her footing, and with a shriek she plunged into the water. A strong current coiled around Zelda, sucking her deeper and deeper beneath the surface. She swam as best she could against the water, but it was useless. Eventually, she gave in and allowed herself to be pulled along the current.

* * *

"Zelda, dearest, are you alright? Please say something!"

Zelda was still attempting to catch her breath, having just surfaced in a strange, foreign cavern. She gazed at Link, who was grasping onto her arm desperately, helping to heave her onto a rock, "Dearest?"

Link blushed, "As your husband, I assumed it was an appropriate nickname."

Zelda's cheeks flushed once more. "I'd…rather you didn't," she said, the gesture too sweet to be exchanged among friends.

Link nodded his understanding, helping Zelda to her feet, "Alright."

"Where are we?" Zelda asked, allowing Link to link their arms together, helping to steady Zelda.

A sudden "_Eeeep!_" was heard, and Zelda and Link turned their attention to the water. A strange creature was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Oh no, _intruders!_" it screeched, disappearing beneath the surface.

Zelda's eyes widened with recognition. "Link," she whispered, "I know this place—it's from one of Impa's stories. We're in Lake Floria, the keep of the Water Dragon, Faron."

* * *

**So, so sorry this is extra late. My excuse is that my parents actually unplugged our router last night, so I had no internet. But I might have to make up for this exceptional tardiness somehow…hmmm… (cross your fingers for me because I have something in mind—let's hope it works!) **

**But anywho, here's another chapter for your eyes to enjoy! ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm going to try to change my updating days to FRIDAYS instead of SATURDAYS. Saturdays just don't seem to be working out for me, so hopefully I'll be able to meet my deadline if I switch things up a bit. See you all next week! **


	9. Awkwardness

_**Warnings: SLIGHT Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

"Water Dragon, you say?" Link prompted.

"Yes, she is a servant of the goddess," Zelda tugged at her arm, still entangled with Link's, "She might be able to help us reach Hyrule more quickly. Let's follow that creature!"

The creature, which resembled a seahorse in some ways, had skittishly begun swimming through the water. Link and Zelda hurried along the rock, following the creature's path from above the water. A sudden splashing from behind them caused the couple to turn around. "Master Link! Princess Zelda!" Thorolf sputtered as he flailed through the water, "Are you alright?"

Link helped Thorolf out of the water, "We're fine, Thorolf. Where are the other men?"

"They're coming," Thorolf coughed as he stood to his feet, "We had no choice. After you disappeared…we heard it…in the woods…"

Thorolf hunched over, spitting out lake water as Link and Zelda exchanged worried looks. "Heard what, Thorolf?" Zelda inquired.

"War cries of the Gerudo," Thorolf finally explained, "I'm afraid that they're closer than we thought, Master Link."

Link's arm tightened around Zelda's as he said grimly, "Then we best move quickly before they recognize our trail."

One by one, the other soldiers surfaced in the cavern. "What of the horses?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Epona knows the way to the castle," Link reassured her, "They'll be fine."

Zelda met Link's eyes, her sorrow evident, "Link, I'm so sorry."

"None of this is your fault," Link squeezed her hand gently as he laced their fingers together, "It'll all be fine, you'll see."

"So, eh, where are we, exactly?" Thorolf questioned, gazing up at the ceiling with awed wonder.

"This way," Zelda motioned to the men, resuming the path she'd begun with Link. The creature was nowhere to be seen, but it was evident where it had fled.

After clambering over a gate with Link's assistance, Zelda landed in an enormous chamber, gasping at the splendor of it. Link and the other soldiers soon joined her, their jaws hanging agape as they marveled at the room. "Ack! How did you get in here? Get out! Leave now! Shoo!" the creature snapped from the water, surfacing at Zelda's feet.

"We'll leave as soon as we can," Zelda knelt down, addressing the creature, "But if you please, may we speak to the Water Dragon, Faron?"

The creature bowed its head lowly, "Her excellence, Faron, passed on a century ago today."

Zelda could not mask her disappointment, her face falling. The creature continued, "We Parella, her servants, have continued to live here since, and we hold a grand feast each year to commemorate her excellence. Were you friends of hers?"

"I'm afraid we've never met," Zelda explained, her voice cheerless upon noting that they would not be receiving any assistance after all, "But I am descended of the line of Hylia."

The creature squeaked, bowing low in the water, "A thousand apologies! Had I realized who you were, I would have guided you here right away! I am Anemon of the Parella, at your service."

Zelda smiled halfheartedly, "Thank you, Anemon, but such cordialities are unnecessary. My friends and I, I'm afraid, are being pursued by a nasty foe. Is there perhaps a separate exit from which we might leave unnoticeably?"

"Oh, but you must stay for the feast!" Anemon insisted excitedly, "Faron would have been honored to have a descendent of the goddess present, I know she would! Whoever's pursuing you would never find you here—only we Parella and friends of the goddess can find the way! You can leave tomorrow after a refreshing night of food and sleep—please, you must stay!"

Zelda stood once more, turning to Link. She typically made decisions on her own, without hearing any input from Link. After all, she was the one who had been raised in royalty and best knew the workings of the court and the law. But she felt more at ease around Link now, and she thought it only fair to allow him some say since he had recently saved her life. "What do you think?" she questioned, hoping he'd politely decline. Frivolous merrymaking seemed like a waste of valuable time, and she was sure Link would see that as well.

To her surprise, Link shrugged, suggesting lightly, "I think a night of rest would do us good. The men are still stressed from our mission, and I'm sure one night wouldn't be enough time for the Gerudo to make any progress."

Zelda frowned, and Link sighed, noticing her displeasure, "Do what you think is best, Zelda."

Zelda glanced past Link, taking in the worn expressions of the soldiers. Even Link's own eyes still seemed weighted with exhaustion. She turned back to Anemon, "We'd be honored to attend, thank you."

Link smiled brilliantly at Zelda, and Zelda couldn't help but smile back. Even though her stomach churned with worry at losing time, she couldn't deny that the recent changes in her relationship with Link were welcome ones. They were friends again now, just as they had been as children. Zelda hoped to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Wonderful! Prepare yourselves for a night of music, cuisine, and celebration!" Anemon chirped happily.

* * *

Zelda watched transfixed as the Parella swirled through the water, their movements delicate and light. The Parella had treated all of them to a fine banquet of different sea dishes, some of which the baby did not seem to care for. Nonetheless, most of it had been delicious, and Zelda could tell that the men were the most relaxed they'd been in days as they ate and joked together.

After the dance was completed, the Parella invited the soldiers to dance on the large floor which had once been Faron's throne room. Zelda herself was far too full and pregnant to dance, but she grinned brightly, laughing as she watched the soldiers clumsily imitate the graceful movements of the Parella, most of them tripping over their own feet. After several minutes of upbeat dancing, many of the men laughed at themselves and left the floor with reddened cheeks. The music then transitioned into a slower tune. Link, with his own cheeks scarleted from exertion and his breathing heavy, approached the sitting princess, bowing low before her after offering her a lazy grin. "May I have this dance?" he panted, his charm prevailing despite his disheveled appearance.

Zelda blushed, never expecting such a request. Feeling slightly better and not in the mood to disappoint, she stood and curtsied deeply, smiling back at Link, "But of course." She figured that the baby would not object to one, slower-paced dance.

Link's hand was sweaty as he led her to the floor, but Zelda didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She allowed Link to lead, the two of them twirling gradually from one corner of the floor to the next. Zelda's smile shone as she moved, giggling whenever Link spun her around. Yet, as the dance progressed, Zelda noticed that the few dancing soldiers remaining had now completely evacuated the floor, leaving only Link and herself. Her smile faded as the lighthearted and joyous atmosphere from before dissipated into something deeper. More serious.

Link's smile had also disappeared, as he instead watched Zelda's face closely, the music still playing softly in the background. Then—silence. The song ended and Link and Zelda froze, Zelda still wrapped in Link's arms. Link grinned shyly and ducked his head down, and Zelda realized exactly what he planned to do.

Zelda turned her head to one side hurriedly, biting her lip as Link's brow furrowed with confusion, sadness gleaming in his eyes. "Please, don't," she struggled to say, prying herself free and slowly walking back to her seat. She held her head high, hoping to convince the soldiers that she simply did not want to display affection publically. Hoping that they wouldn't recognize that actually, there wasn't any affection at all. Link stared after her retreating figure before also leaving the floor.

Thorolf cleared his throat awkwardly as Link returned to them, "Um, should we set up camp then, Master Link?"

Anemon swam up to the men, cheeping an interruption, "Camp? Nonsense! Help yourselves to our gigantic lily pads—they're most comfortable!"

Thorolf frowned, "You mean that we're to _sleep_ on the lily pads?"

"Of course! It's quite an honor, you know! The lily pads are of the Faron herself's garden!"

Link shot Thorolf a look of disapproval, warning him not to be rude to their hosts, "Thank you; we'd love to."

* * *

Link and Zelda did not share a lily pad. Zelda stared up at the rocky ceiling above her as her makeshift bed floated through the water. She hoped the men wouldn't talk—about her and Link not sharing a lily pad, about her not allowing Link to kiss her. She sighed, glancing to the right to see Link also gazing upwards, his own lily pad a short distance from her own. "Link," she whispered.

Link responded immediately, rolling onto his side and facing Zelda, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry…about earlier," Zelda said quietly, "I just—we're finally friends, after almost a year of being constantly on edge with each other. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to ruin our progress—it wouldn't be wise."

Link smiled gently, "You haven't hurt my feelings, Zelda. In front of the soldiers and the Parella was no place for my actions, and I apologize."

"I'd prefer it, Link, if we, er, didn't kiss…at all," Zelda stammered out, feeling uncomfortable at her own request, "Is that alright?"

Link nodded, "Of course, Princess. It won't happen again."

"Thank you," Zelda returned to studying the ceiling, one hand tracing the outline of her stomach idly. The next day, they would proceed with their journey, and Link would still be her friend. Everything would be alright.

* * *

_Zelda bit her lip. Anxiety was an emotion with which she was not well-acquainted, but she certainly was growing familiar with it now. "Go on," Impa coaxed, "It must be done. It's your duty, and you've insisted this is the only alternative with which you are satisfied."_

_ Zelda nodded silently, leaping down from her horse, Impa's standing alongside it. She tried to ignore the haunting familiarity of her surroundings—it seemed like only yesterday she was here, scampering through the streets as a girl. She knocked on the cottage door, her hand shaking as she did. The door opened, and his eyes widened upon seeing her. She knew he recognized her, even after all the years that had passed. "Your highness!" he bowed respectfully, dropping to one knee._

_ "Please," Zelda begged, "There's no need for that. I-I have a diplomatic proposition to make to you. May I please come inside?"_

_ Link nodded, confused as he allowed Zelda into the cottage. A woman's apron still hung in the small kitchen as Zelda seated herself at the table. A pair of boots too small to be Link's guarded the door. Zelda swallowed down her nervousness as Link sat across from her. "L-Link, I know that this is hardly a good time, but I'm afraid I've no time left," Zelda stammered, "I understand we know next to nothing about each other, but I hope you'll consider my offer all the same."_

_ Zelda told him that she must be married, according to Hyrulean law, within a month. She told him that all of the suitors were terrible, and that she had yet to choose one. She apologized for his loss, apologized once more for the horrible timing of it all. She promised that he was not expected to love her, only expected to be loyal for her. "I just pray you consider and understand if you refuse," Zelda finished, her throat tight._

_ Link nodded slowly, his eyes distant as he spoke, "I will be whatever my country needs me to be, Your Highness. I only wonder if I'm…worthy?"_

_ "No, you're perfect, really," Zelda assured him, "You're not arrogant and pompous like the many royals I've met, and you're a skilled swordsman, as the king is expected to be. I know it's…awkward, since we've not seen each other for so long, but we need only be friends, friends willing to protect Hyrule together."_

_ Link nodded once more, speaking slowly, obediently, "Then I accept my duties, Princess Zelda."_

_ "Please, I'll just be Zelda, now."_

_ "Alright, then I accept your proposition. Zelda."_

* * *

**SURPRISE! Don't expect this to become a regular thing because I'll have to work extra hard to get that chapter up in time this Friday, but I thought you deserved some kind of reward for always putting up with my tardiness. See you all in two days I hope! **


	10. Sorrow

_**Warnings: SLIGHT Innuendos, SLIGHT Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

The next morning, Anemon escorted Link, Zelda, and the soldiers to a hidden exit, one through which they easily escaped into a separate part of Faron Woods, one far from the tracks of the Gerudo and close to the boundaries of the forest. "Where to now, Master Link?" Thorolf questioned.

"We make for Eldin Volcano as you suggested," Link explained, watching Zelda carefully for a reaction as he spoke, "After journeying across the base of the mountain, we'll be within a day or so's journey of Castle Town."

Zelda was not oblivious to Link's eyes upon her. "I'll be fine," she assured him, "The journey will not be difficult for me, really."

Link seemed skeptical, but Thorolf assembled the men, shouting orders before Link could stop him, "We march for Eldin Volcano! Quickly now, we will stop to rest and eat as we go!"

Link pulled Zelda aside as the men began to make their way through the woods behind Thorolf. "We've no horses, Zelda," Link warned, "It's a long walk. The strain—"

"I'll be fine, Link," Zelda repeated, forcing a smile.

Link's mouth twitched, as if he wished to say something, but he remained silent and fell in step with his men.

* * *

The men had stopped to eat in a clearing. Zelda missed the gentle echo of flowing water, seeing as there was no waterfall now, but she did not complain. While she would never admit it to Link, she was far too exhausted to waste her breath on such trivial things. Desperate to find a place to rest and regain her strength after hours of walking, Zelda wandered out into the forest.

* * *

"Master Link."

Link was snapped out of his thoughts as Thorolf stopped beside him, both of them overlooking the men as they scavenged for berries and divided some of the remaining rations. "Yes?"

"Is everything alright? Between you and her highness?" Thorolf scratched his neck awkwardly, obviously slightly uncomfortable with posing the question.

Link grinned at the antics of the general, "Yes, Thorolf, everything's fine."

"I was just wondering," Thorolf explained hurriedly, "After she snubbed you earlier and all. I wanted, er, to make sure everything was well."

Link's grin faded slightly, but he wore it still, "Yes, everything's well. It was my fault for pressuring her into something like that; I knew that she doesn't like openly displaying affection."

"If you don't mind my asking, Master Link," Thorolf continued, "Do you…love her highness?"

Link exhaled gradually, his eyes fixed on Zelda's retreating figure in the distance, "You know the answer to that question, Thorolf."

"So your feelings for her are unchanged then?"

Link met Thorolf's eyes, replying sincerely, "I've never been in love with anyone, Thorolf. I'm beginning to believe that I simply wasn't meant to."

Thorolf's eyes widened, "Never with anyone? But—what of your first wife?"

Link cast his eyes downwards guiltily, "Patia was my dearest friend, and not a day passes that I don't miss her company as my companion. But…our marriage…you know that it was more her father's idea than anyone's. He was so desperate for someone to be there for Patia, to look out for her. I couldn't—I couldn't disappoint him when he asked me to propose."

"Did she know the truth?" Thorolf asked, awed at the news.

"Yes, she knew that our marriage was her father's doing," Link said, "But we were content with being together. For us, nothing changed. Our friendship never faltered throughout our marriage, but….but no, I was never in love with her."

Thorolf nodded in the direction of the princess, "Again, apologies if I'm sticking my nose where I shouldn't, sire. But if you're not in love with Zelda, why do you—pursue her, so? Why do you try to be affectionate with her?"

Link's eyes filled with sorrow as he, too, gazed after the princess, "Because I know she wants someone to love her. Even if I can't do that for her, I can at least attempt to make her feel that she is loved. She promised that all I needed to be was her companion, but I know she longs for more than that. She thinks I don't know of her pain, but I see it nearly every time I look at her. She has been through so much, and she deserves only the best. The least I can do is try to give that to her in being the best husband to her that I can."

Link's voice turned bitter as he added, "In my last marriage, I was expected only to look after my wife, and even at so simple a task…I-I failed. And I will never, ever repeat my mistake. That is why I "pursue Zelda so;" I refuse to fail her too."

Thorolf was silent, processing all of the information Link had just revealed to him. Link gasped suddenly, bolting away from the general. "Where are you going?" Thorolf shouted.

"To Zelda," Link called back.

* * *

Zelda leaned against a rock, looking out past the sparse trees lining the edge of the forest. She could make out the shape of Eldin Volcano and the large clouds of smoke billowing above it. She could see the same sight from the walls of the castle.

Zelda sighed with grief at the thought. How she longed for her home, or even more so, for a friend. Both she and Link were short on them, but at least at the castle Zelda always had Impa to turn to. How she wished Impa could be here now! She'd give anything for someone she could talk to about things—_serious_ things. She couldn't even name more than perhaps three of the soldiers, so she certainly couldn't speak with them. Thorolf was, for the most part, still a stranger to her. And Link…

Zelda pondered her relationship with Link. Yes, she considered Link a friend. They'd never been so at ease with each other since they had upon embarking on their journey. But even with the progress in their relationship, Link was still only a friend. Not a good one that she could divulge secrets to, either. More of a familiar acquaintance, really. Although sometimes, Zelda wondered if he might be…

"Zelda," Link's voice was gentle as he seated himself beside the princess.

Zelda smiled sheepishly, "Ah yes, you can't let me out of your sight, can you?"

Link grinned back, "You said that you were lonely. Would you care for my company?"

Zelda's brow furrowed thoughtfully, "I never said that I was lonely."

Link's own brow also rose with confusion, "You sent word to me that you were—only a few moments ago."

"I've been alone; I never sent anyone," Zelda confirmed, growing more baffled at Link's behavior.

"No, you didn't send anyone physically," Link explained, "You simply told me so. With your magic."

Zelda cocked one eyebrow in disbelief. Link was taken aback by her reaction, not expecting her doubt as he stammered, "It was like when you told me where to find you to rescue you! I-I just felt it…in my mind. Surely you know what I'm talking about!"

Zelda gasped, remembering Takoume's words in the Sealed Temple. "_Ah, telepathy. I was unaware you had mastered the art, princess._"

"I-I never meant to tell you anything. I did not know I was telling you where I was," Zelda frowned, still not understanding the details of Link's stories, "I was _thinking_ of you earlier, but I did not mean to _contact _you."

"You were thinking of me?" Link was oblivious to how Zelda's cheeks flushed at the statement, "Perhaps that's how it works then. Think of something else now; let's try it."

Zelda mulled over what to say—er, _to think_—finally settling on something. Link instantly smiled at her. "I'm glad we're friends too," he replied.

Zelda's eyes widened, "So it does work then! I wonder if it works on you too. You try it—think of something."

Link shut his eyes, concentrating. Then Zelda felt it—it was like the softest of voices, but not audible at all. It was the strangest sensation. She heard, saw nothing. _She simply knew._ "Thank you," Zelda blushed at the compliment, "I suppose when we think of each other, we're able to communicate then?"

"I suppose so," Link agreed, "Do you think it works on other people as well?"

Zelda shook her head, "I doubt it. I briefly thought of Thorolf earlier, but he's not come to offer me his company."

Link grinned, slipping Zelda's hand into his own, squeezing it gently with promise, "If you ever need anything, Zelda, whether company or anything else, send for me. I'll always come for you."

Zelda smiled appreciatively, "Thank you, Link."

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky, fiery orange as Link led the men through rockier terrain. The land foretold that they were nearing the volcano as fewer plants were seen and the dirt shifted to sand and stone instead of rich, green earth. Horses would have been much appreciated for such an area, especially as the land beneath their feet inclined, growing gradually steeper. Zelda often found herself breathing heavily, sweat drenching her worn dress as she stopped to catch her breath. Though she absolutely hated having to ask for help (such actions made her feel useless and incapable of doing things on her own), she knew she would not be able to travel much farther without it. "_Link,_" she thought to herself, "_Help me, please. Too tired—can't keep going._"

Link immediately muttered something to Thorolf at the front of the group, who then promptly took his place at guiding the men. Link fell to the back of the line, where Zelda was struggling to keep up with the pace of the soldiers. "I'm here," he assured her, his hands encircling her waist.

"What—what're you—doing?" Zelda panted tiredly.

Squeaking with shock, Zelda soon learned the answer. Link laughed at the result of his carrying his bride, one hand supporting her back and the other her legs as he hoisted her from the ground. "Put me down!" Zelda demanded indignantly, looping her arms around Link's neck in a desperate attempt to hold on, "Surely you can't carry both me and the baby!"

Link grinned, "Can't I? I see no other solution, princess. Rest while you can."

"Link," Zelda protested weakly, "You'll hurt yourself! Under the circumstances, I'm surely not as light as I was when we-"

"Shh, Zelda," Link shushed her, trying his best to be polite, "It's fine. You're still light as a feather; the baby's added weight is nothing significant. I can handle it. Rest."

Zelda found herself halfheartedly snuggling up against Link's chest, falling asleep despite the heat of the desert lands in her husband's arms.

* * *

The whole procession seated themselves in a circle to eat after pitching tents for the night. Thorolf had warned against a fire, seeing as the Gerudo would probably spot the smoke of it in such open terrain. Zelda smiled, the action growing to be natural, as Link sat beside her, offering her some of the last of the bread. "Aye, Master Link," one soldier piped up, "What're we to do about the food? Looks as if we'll be running out a few days short."

"We'll find some more," Link replied simply, his attention on Zelda as he poured some water into a jug for her, "We can either hunt for it or trade for it with any travelers we happen upon."

"Doesn't look like good land for hunting," the soldier muttered to himself.

Another soldier promptly changed the subject, his eyes focused on the royal couple, "When's the new addition to the family due, Master Link?"

Link grinned at Zelda, parting her hair from her face as she drank as daintily as she could from the jug, "Should be about two months now."

Another leapt at the chance of conversation, "Do you have any preference as to the little tike's gender, your highness?"

Zelda smiled down at her stomach, setting the jug aside. "It's tradition for the firstborn of the royal family to be a girl," she clarified for perhaps the dozenth time. Between Link and the members of the royal court, the subject of the baby's gender seemed to be a popular topic for conversation.

"That so? You got a name picked out yet?" he asked.

"Yes, we—" Zelda said no more before the soldier from before spoke up.

"Say, what about Karane? That was me mother's name! It's been passed down since the days of Skyloft, and I always thought it was right pretty."

"Or perhaps Eliana? There's a fine name for a lady if I've ever heard one! It's got a right nice ring to it!"

"Or Merona! I once loved a lass named Merona, and she was the prettiest thing you ever did see!"

Zelda frowned, exhaling with annoyance as the soldiers' voices rose in volume, each trying to shout suggestions over each other. Her mood lightened slightly though, as she noticed Link laughing beside her, obviously finding the scene amusing. Then one voice rang out above the others—

"What about Patia? It's simple, to be sure, but it's still a fine name."

Link's face paled, and Zelda instantly stiffened in reaction. Thorolf frantically silenced the group, but it was too late. "Excuse me," Zelda said sharply, hastening away past the tents.

"Now you've done it!" Thorolf exclaimed irritably, "Can't you fools ever keep your mouths shut?"

"They meant nothing by it, Thorolf," Link said to the general, beginning to follow his wife, "They didn't know."

* * *

"I did not request company," Zelda snapped bitterly, sensing Link's presence behind her.

"I know," Link answered, approaching the trembling figure of the princess, "Zelda, don't be upset, _please._ They didn't know."

"That's just it!" Zelda spun around, facing Link with tears welling in her distressed eyes, "_Nobody_ knows! Nobody will ever understand, Link! Not you, not Impa—_nobody!_"

Zelda collapsed to her knees, weeping loudly as she covered her face with her hands. She acknowledged the warmth of Link's body as he wrapped his arms around her, and she told him everything. Her wishing earlier for a friend no longer mattered—she simply needed someone, _anyone,_ to pour out her heart to. And at the moment, Link was all she had.

"Nobody will ever know what it was like to marry a boy I hardly knew!" Zelda whimpered into Link's shirt, her voice catching with each of her sobs, "Nobody will ever know what it's like to prepare to rule a country without your parents to guide you like they promised they would! Nobody will ever know what it's like to fulfill the expectations of all of Hyrule while bearing the weight of a child! To never be good enough for everyone! To always ruin something, no matter how hard you try!"

"_Shh, Zelda,_" Link attempted to soothe the girl, holding her close and rubbing her back, "It's alright, shh. You're not meant to struggle with all of those things alone; that's why I'm here. That's why you chose to marry me, so that I could help you. We can do this together, Zelda. Your people adore you; you're going to make a magnificent queen. And I'll be right by your side, being whatever you need me to be."

"But you _can't!_" Zelda's sobs continued, "I wanted—I wanted my husband to be my husband alone. And yet when I gave myself to you on our wedding night, you couldn't do the same for me! I gave you _eh-everything_ and you can never do that now! Because of your past! You'll never be able to treat me like Patia! She was your first for everything! Your first love, your first friend—it'll never be the s-same for me!"

"Zelda," Link cupped the cheeks of his princess, thumbing away her tears as he met her eyes, "Listen, Zelda, because I mean every word I'm about to say. Yes, I was Patia's husband before I was your own. I had been intimate with her and lived with her for some time, so it is true that I gave myself to her first."

Zelda blinked, her tears returning as she bit her lip. Link shook his head quickly, worry creasing his features, "No, no, no, I'm not done, listen to me, Zelda! But that was in the past. I'm no longer Patia's husband, Zelda. I'm your husband now. And I swear to you, I will keep every pledge I made to you on our wedding day. I'm never going to leave you; I'm never going to stop being there for you. I promised to remain with you always, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Patia was very dear to me, but she's gone now. I have you now, Zelda, and you and our child are more precious to me than I can say. I can't give you everything, but what I do have is yours. _I'm yours,_ Zelda, and no one else's."

Zelda sniffled, wiping at her cheeks with embarrassment. "But, that doesn't matter," she mumbled, her voice still quivering, "Patia was your first love. You'll never forget her; she's always going to be a part of you—you said so yourself! I don't have anyone like that—just you."

"You don't understand," Link said gently, pushing a strand of Zelda's hair behind her ear, "I…_didn't_ love Patia. I loved her as I might love a sister, but our marriage was more akin to a compromise. I needed a permanent home, and she needed someone to look after her. Her father begged me to propose to her, so I did. I-I couldn't disappoint him."

Zelda wrenched away from Link suddenly, her anger unmistakable. "Zelda?" Bewilderment weighted Link's voice, hurrying after her as she stalked off once more.

"Is that all marriage is to you then, Link?" Zelda spat, "A mere agreement? A compromise of common interests?"

"What do you mean?" Link caught Zelda's arm, only to have her squirm free of his grip.

"You married Patia so that you wouldn't disappoint her father. So you married me so that you wouldn't disappoint _me,_ I suppose? So that you could do the right thing for Hyrule?" Zelda accused the hero.

"I _did_ do the right thing for Hyrule!" Link objected, "Isn't that what's most important? It was my duty to-"

"There's so much more to life than _duty, _Link!" Zelda exclaimed, "It's so _wonderful_ to know that that was the only thing motivating your actions when you married me, your silly sense of duty! Your cowardly fear of disappointment!"

Link could feel his body grow hot with anger. He was beginning to remember why his relationship with Zelda had initially been such a disaster. "Don't call me a coward," he said fiercely.

"You think you know nothing of fear because of your reputation of courage?" Zelda hissed, "People think me to be wise because I, too, have a reputation. But that wisdom certainly didn't stop me from being blinded into believing my husband had more depth than marrying out of mere responsibility!"

"And why was I supposed to marry you, Zelda?" Link demanded, enraged, "You told me that we need only be friends, and I told you that I would do what my country asked of me! What more did you expect from me? I hadn't seen you in years, and I knew next to nothing about you! Why _did_ you want me to marry you?"

Zelda felt new tears trickling down her face, but not of sadness this time. Tears of…frustration, rage, _hurt._ She turned away from Link, not daring to voice her answer. She knew Link spoke the truth—as usual. Technically speaking, her marriage really was simply a means of fulfilling duty. Her duty to her bloodline and Link's to his country. Her dreams of loving had still been fresh at the time, and she had often hoped at the beginning of her marriage that she and Link would grow to love each other. But to no avail; their differences were too great. And yet she thought…she _had_ thought, that maybe, just maybe, Link was growing to love her now. She wasn't sure why their relationship had suddenly turned sweeter, but things seemed different in a pleasant sort of way. Perhaps it was being forced to spend time with each other. Perhaps it was being free of the castle walls and her royal constraints. Whatever it was, Zelda had wondered, even though she still could not bring herself to feel anything for Link, if _he_ was, perhaps, falling in love with _her._

"Do you love me?" she whispered, her back to the hero.

"What?" yet Link's tone from behind her betrayed his surprise at the question.

Zelda turned around once more, staring up into Link's eyes with her tearful ones, "I asked you if you loved me."

Emotion washed over Link's face, the young prince visibly struggling with himself as he answered, "Zelda, you…_you know_ that we've never—I-I thought you wanted us to _not_…be that way. What're—why're you—"

"Please just answer me, Link," Zelda implored.

Link gazed into her eyes for several moments, before finally replying softly. "No."

Zelda felt a sob building in her throat, but she swallowed it down firmly. _Very wise, indeed!_ As usual, her husband and his emotions were still a mystery to her. "Zelda, wait!" Link cried as Zelda slowly made her way back to camp, "Please!"

"I'd like to be left alone," Zelda managed bravely, holding back any further crying and wanting nothing more than to sleep by herself for a night, alone with her thoughts so that she could hopefully make some sense of them.

"_Zelda,_" Link beseeched her, reaching for her hand.

Zelda yanked her hand away, feeling some of her irritation from before returning, "Please just leave me be, Link."

"But I can't! I-"

"_Go away!_" Zelda screamed within her head, focusing on Link within her mind, "_Just stop trying to fix everything and go away! It's too late!_"

Link withdrew his hand, letting it fall limply at his side. Zelda cried herself to sleep in the tent, muffling the sounds in her pillow.

* * *

**Well, there's a slightly longer chapter for you! I feel bad leaving you with this kind of ending for a week—try not to hate me too much please! I'll see you all next Friday! **


	11. Fear

_**Warnings: Violence, Disturbing Material, SLIGHT Spoilers for Skyward Sword**_

* * *

_"If you move any slower, it'll be about sunrise tomorrow by the time we finish!" Patia teased lightly._

_ Link smirked at her over his shoulder, pushing the plow through the fresh earth, "I'm concerned about overexerting my wife is all!"_

_ Patia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she tossed seeds out from her apron, "If I have to tell you one more time that I'm fine, Link, I swear I will do the plowing myself."_

_ Link's smirk grew mischievous, "You'd have to pry it from my hands first!"_

_ "I could do it!"_

_ Link laughed, the sound free and loud. Patia untied her apron, tossing it aside, and flung her arms around her husband, trying to bring him to the ground. Link stood his ground stubbornly, the plow forgotten as he assaulted Patia's sides with tickles, making her shriek with laughter. "Stop, Link, stop it!" Patia squealed, stumbling backwards, "That's not fair!"_

_ Link simply grinned at her, cupping her face and kissing her slowly. Patia smiled back at him as he drew back. "You make me so happy," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers._

"_You make me happy too," Patia grinned, feeling as giddy and carefree as if she were still a child. Link always had that effect over her. _

_She blushed, giggling, as Link dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to her rounded, clothed stomach. "And you'll make me very happy too, little one," Link smiled up at Patia, "Does the mother have a guess at the gender?"_

"_I already told you it'd be a boy," Patia reminded him, "I can just feel it; a mother knows this sort of thing."_

_Link stood, wrapping his arms around Patia, his hands caressing her stomach as she leaned back against his chest, "And what are we going to name him?"_

_Patia sighed, letting her eyes shut, "I haven't given much thought to it yet. What do you think?"_

"_I've always liked the name Galen," Link replied, anticipating Patia's reaction._

"_It sounds nice," Patia agreed._

_The sun was beginning to set, dusk beginning to overtake the village. "We should keep working," Patia finally stated, regretting that she had to end such a peaceful morning._

"_The field will still be here tomorrow," Link said lightheartedly._

_Patia rolled her eyes but did not fight the smile that crept upon her lips, "We should finish this row at least! We hardly got enough done today!"_

_Link clucked his tongue, teasingly scolding the girl, "Picky, picky, picky. Very well, we'll finish this row…after I got get a drink inside."_

_Patia shook her head as Link began to walk back to their small farmhouse, "Did you want anything? I'll bring you a jug, if you like."_

"_No thank you," Patia called back, retying her apron around her waist and scooping up the next handful of seeds._

_**Go away!**_

_Inside the house, Link rummaged through their cabinets, looking for a clean mug to use. They had collected enough rain water outside for Link to indulge without having to worry about any pesky trips to the well resulting from his actions. He grinned. He and Patia didn't have very much, but Link wouldn't trade his life with her for anything. He was perfectly content as a farmer. Well, maybe there was one occupation he might prefer, but it was unrealistic, foolish even to…_

_Patia's screaming made Link's blood run cold. The mug in his hands shattered as it hit the floor, Link sprinting back outside. He snatched up his sword, dust collecting on it from lack of use, and bolted through the door. By the dimming light of the fading sun, Link saw three bokoblins darting off in the direction of the woods, one dragging Patia's weakly resisting body through the dirt._

_Link's heart pounded in his chest as he ran through the field, the wind racing alongside him. One of the bokoblins spotted him and gave a quick cry of alarm. Two of the monsters had made it into the woods when Link reached Patia, but one stubborn and very unlucky one had stayed behind, still trying to drag Patia away with him. With a quick, clean slice from Link's sword, the monster's head was severed from his body. _

_Patia was gasping for air, her face contorted from the agony she was experiencing. "Link, Link," she whimpered, tears streaming from her shut eyes as she thrashed back and forth weakly. Link's knees shook at the sight of her. He knelt beside her (or maybe his legs gave out from horror), hastily trying to soothe her as he stroked her cheek, "It's me, Patia. It's me, Link. I'm here; I'm gonna save you."_

_Patia made no move to acknowledge her husband, still sobbing out his name as she lay there. "My baby!" Patia sobbed hysterically, "They killed my baby! My baby! Liiink! Link!"_

_Tears stung at Link's eyes—for the first time in years. Realizing that Patia was delirious and panicking, Link shouted at the top of his lungs, "Help! Somebody help me please!" _

"_Link!" Patia croaked, still keeping her eyes shut as her chest heaved, "Help me, Link! Link…"_

_Patia's tone grew softer. Link found himself growing panicked, "Patia! Just stay calm, alright? Everything will be alright. I'm right here. I'm gonna help you. I'll save you, Patia. Just hold on—please hold on for me, Patia!"_

"_Link," Patia's screams became whispers, her erratic breathing gradually slowing. She made a sound as if she was choking, her head jerking away from Link as she gasped for air. Suddenly—her chest stopped moving altogether. Link's breath hitched, his mind repeating "No, no, no! This isn't real—this can't be real! No!"_

_**Just stop trying to fix everything and go away!**_

"_Help me! Somebody please help me!" he shouted again, his voice cracking with emotion. He crumpled to the ground, burying his face in Patia's dress as he wept. Patia's dress was already tainted with her own blood, and her face scarred with long scratches—presumably from the crude knives of the bokoblins. But worst of all—her stomach was oddly deflated. As if she had been stabbed there, cut open. _

_With a shout of rage, Link leapt up again, seizing his sword. Driven solely by passion, he sprinted into the woods. He ignored the briars that slashed at his legs. He ignored the branches that snatched his shirt, tearing the fabric. He was upon the other two bokoblins within a few moments. Both squealed with terror at the sight of him, but they were cornered. Blinded by his fury, Link barely registered his movements. He had impaled both upon his blade within seconds, their screeches of pain and fear reverberating through the woods. _

_Link's hands shook, his sword slipping from his fingers. Utterly overwhelmed, he collapsed to his knees once more before falling completely to the earth. His fingers dug into the soil, his tears dampening the dirt beneath his cheek as he sobbed loudly without constraint. His family—his life—gone within the blink of an eye._

_**It's too late!**_

* * *

Link's eyes flashed open. He was panting heavily, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. After realizing where he was, he slowly calmed his breathing. He knew he would struggle with going back to sleep—the memory of Patia's death was still as vivid and haunting in his mind as it had been the day he watched it happen.

Something stirred against his chest. Glancing down, a wave of relief swept over Link at finding Zelda nestled against him, his arms securely around her. He couldn't remember how they had gotten into this position—it didn't make sense when considering their last interaction. He knew things would probably be uncomfortable the next day—for who knew how long. So, regardless of how they came to be in it, he cherished his moment of peace with his wife.

Zelda whimpered in her sleep, her brow creasing with worry. "No…_Takoume,_" she mumbled against Link's chest, still soundly asleep.

Link sighed, stroking his hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work as it at least quieted her. He forced his eyes shut and tried to find sleep.

* * *

Zelda awoke to the warm rays of the sun on her back, the light trickling through the tent and flooding the interior with the glow of morning. Zelda was surprised to find Link still asleep. She had awoken before him once while on their journey, but it was still unusual for him to sleep in so late. Zelda assumed his exhaustion was to credit for that.

Zelda blushed, feeling strange and uncomfortable, as she realized how close she was to Link. His arms were coiled around her, and she found herself pressed to his chest. She kept her movements slow, so as not to wake him, and gradually eased herself out of his arms.

She was still angry from last night—very angry and hurt and she still had to bite her lip when thinking about it to prevent fresh tears from gracing her cheeks. But a night's rest had calmed her, leaving her not quite as enraged as she was before. But she'd rather not remember last night or Link's accursed sense of responsibility or Patia at all.

Link shifted as she left, rolling onto his stomach to compensate for the emptiness in his arms. Zelda smiled as she watched him, not even recognizing the slight happiness spreading through her. Link sometimes seemed more mature than Zelda, especially considering her recent emotional breakdowns and moodiness accompanying her pregnancy, and yet he was still so childish sometimes—in the way he slept, sometimes in the way he talked, sometimes in the way he _thought_-with childlike simplicity. Zelda parted some of the hair from his forehead gently and left the tent, eating a silent breakfast outside.

* * *

Link initially panicked upon waking up with Zelda not at his side. The covers were thrown back in haste as he leapt to his feet, grasping his sword and bursting out of the tent. His eyes locked on Zelda sitting quietly in the distance. With a sigh of relief, Link flung his sword back into the tent and approached her. _They couldn't keep doing this; things had to change._

"Zelda."

Zelda shut her eyes, knowing Link was standing directly behind her, "Link."

"I-I think we need to talk…about last night," Link murmured.

"I'd rather we didn't."

"Zelda, we can't keep doing this."

"_Link,_" Zelda stood to face him, her voice a warning, "Leave it be. It's behind us now."

Link inhaled, struggling with himself. He finally answered resignedly, "Alright."

He turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Zelda called.

"To hunt," Link replied, heading towards the tent, "We're short on rations, so Thorolf has arranged a small hunting party to leave within the hour."

Zelda made a quick decision, giving it little thought, "I'd like to come, too."

Link gave her a skeptical look, "Zelda, we've no horses, and considering your condition-"

"I'd like to come," Zelda repeated. She didn't know where the sudden desire had spurted from; in fact, she was often annoyed with how frequently Link hunted and, as a result, wanted little to do with it. But she didn't want to be alone at the camp with a few nameless soldiers she'd never know. She wanted to be productive; she wanted to _do_ something. She was tired of being babied and crying, and she wanted to prove to Link that she could still be of some use.

Thorolf approached Link just as Zelda spoke. "Good day to you, your highness," he addressed Zelda with a bow before turning to Link, "Master Link, are you ready to depart?"

Zelda turned her focus to Thorolf, "I'd like to join your expedition, General, if that's alright."

Thorolf's eyes widened, nervously glancing at Link, "Your highness, I really don't think you would enjoy your trip-there's really no guarantee we'll even find anything in this kind of terrain. And if anything were to happen to you…I'd rather not think of it! Please, milady, I think it'd be wiser if you were to remain here. Besides, hunting is surely not a skill that is required of the future queen and I'm sure you've not concentrated on practicing—"

"Nonsense," Link interrupted, "Zelda's marvelous at archery; she has bested me before several times. As the princess, she has the right to choose her own fate, I should think."

Zelda tried not to look too surprised as she studied Link. She could only guess he was trying to keep peace between them. "I'll try my best not to slow the company down," Zelda said to Thorolf.

* * *

Zelda hadn't practiced with a bow since getting pregnant, yet the smooth wood felt warm with familiarity beneath her fingertips. It was true. She had, at one time, been able to best Link in archery; archery had been one of her hobbies as a girl that Impa had always strongly approved of. Yet signs of life were scarce on the slopes of Eldin Volcano. "Master Link, do you suppose there's simply nothing here?" Thorolf muttered under his breath, trying to avoid discouraging the other soldiers.

"I'd expect a few wayward birds, at least," Link replied, "Stay alert and take care not to waste arrows."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, she saw something. In the distance, she could make out a flutter of feathers—_a bird!_ Zelda controlled her pace but quickly approached the edge of the mountain path. "Zelda!" Link hissed, "What're you doing—be careful!"

Zelda drew her bowstring taut, aiming her arrow. She waited for the bird to draw closer; shooting it then would've been useless because the men would've been unable to fetch it. Zelda exhaled, feeling carefree and thirteen again, simply practicing with some targets. Before Link had given her a distaste for them, of course. _…perhaps they were not so different from each other, after all._

Zelda's arrow whizzed through the air, her eyes tracking it with anticipation. The creature fell with the arrow plunged into its breast, and a satisfactory grin of triumph curled Zelda's lips. She glimpsed over her shoulder, feeling even more victorious at the look of pride Link was giving her. "Well done, your highness," Thorolf whistled with disbelief, "I woulda never thought—"

It all happened too quickly. The rock lining the outskirts of the path gave way, and Zelda lost her footing. With a shrill scream, she dropped down into the gorge below. She fortunately landed on a broad ledge instead of toppling all the way to the riverbed at the bottom of the valley. It hurt to move, so she lay there, motionless, gasping as she tried to slow her breathing.

"_Zelda!_" Link's voice echoed through the ravine, "Hold on, Zelda, I'm coming!"

Link swiftly leapt here and there, making quite a jump at one point before landing on the ledge. He was at Zelda's side within moments, examining her for broken bones as he eased her into a sitting position. "Zelda," his voice sounded strained, "Oh goddesses, Zelda, are you alright?"

Bringing herself to nod vaguely, Zelda tried to assure him, hoping to avoid another discomfited exchange between the two of them. "Let down a rope!" Link yelled hoarsely, and Zelda noticed that—well, it _almost_ looked like his eyes were watering.

Link carried Zelda as easily as he always had, allowing the two of them to be pulled back to the ledge by the rope. Link set Zelda down gently before turning to Thorolf, speaking briefly, "I wish to be alone for a few moments." With that, he hastily stalked off in the direction of the camp.

Zelda was still dizzy from her fall, and while she wasn't severely injured, her back truly ached, and she needed help standing. "I'm so glad you're alright, your highness," Thorolf commented with relief, "And the baby too?"

"Yes," Zelda responded, trying to straighten her back with one hand habitually drifting to her stomach, "Yes, I think so."

More quietly, Thorolf murmured, "You should go after him, your highness."

"What?" Zelda failed to mask her shock at the request.

"He needs…to be comforted, your highness," Thorolf struggled to say, his complexion flushing uncomfortably, "And I feel he'd refuse everyone, _even me_…except for you."

"Link has never once asked for my comfort," Zelda answered.

"You didn't see his face when you fell, milady," Thorolf added as a quiet after note.

The general wordlessly escorted Zelda back to camp with the rest of the hunting party, save for the men who had left to fetch Zelda's bird. Her back still ached, and she had a slight limp as a result. Zelda almost would've preferred Link as an escort to the silent presence of the general. As Zelda hobbled over to her tent, she found no trace of Link inside. She sighed, wondering if Thorolf's words were worth heeding.

* * *

Link sat on a stump in a sparse forest. He'd had to search for it, considering that a forest was not something easily found on a volcano. There were hardly any trees, and most of them resembled skeleton fingers clawing up from the earth, so perhaps it could not even be considered a forest. But it was a place of solace, nonetheless, and that was precisely what Link needed.

He sat with his palms buried into his eyes, his hands hiding his face. He hadn't cried just yet, but he hadn't caught his breath back either. It had been stolen right from his lungs the moment Zelda disappeared over the cliff. It was too familiar, _too disturbingly familiar,_ and it made Link's skin crawl. Was he doomed to always watch his wife and child die before his eyes? And here he was in a forest, just as before, emotionally broken.

"Link." Her voice was soft, unsure, behind him.

Link took a shuddering breath, his mind unable to process his thoughts fully. So he simply spoke what was on his mind. "She was pregnant, you know," he mumbled, dragging his fingers down his cheeks, clasping them together in between his knees as he stared at nothing in particular.

"What?"

"Patia. She was carrying our child when she died."

Zelda made no sound, but Link could practically envision her cringing at the mention of his first wife. "I know you don't like talking about her, but you need to know," Link stood up, turning to Zelda bravely.

Zelda's eyes were fearful, she'd never seen Link like this. It was bizarre, unsettling. Heartbreaking. "I _cannot,_" Link emphasized the word as he stepped closer to Zelda, "I cannot lose my wife and child again."

Zelda did not look away as Link reached forward, his hand cupping her cheek. "I can't take it; I can't. People think I'm stronger than that, but they don't know what it's like," he rambled, "Losing Patia nearly killed me, but then—then you gave me a purpose once more. Losing you—_I'd die._ I can't lose the closest person in the world to me twice. I wouldn't be able to bear it, Zelda, it'd be too much."

Tears, _actual tears,_ moistened Link's blue eyes, dampened his cheeks as they rolled down them, "Promise me you won't do that again, Zelda. Please promise you won't leave—I can't do it!"

Zelda couldn't describe the emotions flooding her being at such a display. Hearing of Link's closeness to Patia yet again made her anger from before return. Yet hearing Link refer to her as his dearest acquaintance confused her…and made her feel strange. And seeing him cry—a sight she had _never _before seen—made her feel a new sense of pity for him. It broke her heart to see him so weak when she knew how strong he truly was. Even if she didn't love him, she could still empathize with him.

"I promise I'll be more careful," she murmured, lifting her hand to clap over his. She intended on removing it from her cheek, but found her fingers remaining atop his instead.

Link's tears did not recede. He withdrew his hand and dropped to his knees, shamefully hiding his face once more. His shoulders quivered, and Zelda knew he was silently crying. Careful to not worsen the condition of her back, Zelda slowly knelt beside him, tugging him into her arms. It reminded her of last night, in an oddly parallel way.

"I can't lose you, I can't," he sobbed into her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck, "Please, Zelda, please. You've got to promise."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Zelda soothed, welcoming the warmth that she felt. _Finally,_ she could repay Link for his constant attempts to console her. Even if she felt odd embracing Link, she also felt happy at being able to forget their differences, even if just for a moment.

Eventually, Link's sobs quieted, but he didn't make any signs of moving. He rested his head on Zelda's shoulder tiredly, and she let him do so. "I'm sorry," he finally said, "I just—I know we aren't perfect for each other in any way, but I want you in my life, Zelda."

"_Because I love you._" Zelda half-waited for the words to follow, but they didn't. She should've known they wouldn't, especially after the events of last night.

Zelda pulled back slightly, acting solely on her emotions rather than her famous logic. She let a kiss brush Link's forehead, as she murmured, "Shh, it's alright. I want you in my life, too."

Link didn't react to the kiss, even though it was possibly the first she had ever willingly bestowed upon him. Yet another sign he hadn't grown to love her as she once hoped he had. Zelda ignored the realization and said firmly, "I—I acted falsely earlier. I've been thinking it over, and I think that you were right. We should…talk about our difficulties with each other, even if I wish it could be avoided."

Link nodded against her shoulder, still silent. Zelda continued, one of her hands currently cradling Link's head and the other absently massaging his neck in an effort to pacify him, "I just wish…you wouldn't speak of Patia so often. I feel as if you're comparing me to her and reminding me that I could never replace her."

"I never meant to make you feel that way," Link sat up slowly, Zelda's arms falling from about his neck. He glanced down hesitantly, debating his answer but obviously deciding to respond anyways, "I-well…truthfully, Zelda, _nobody _can replace Patia."

Zelda truly wondered why she bothered voicing her concerns, trying to stand to leave but the pain in her back preventing her from doing so. Link noticed her movements, "No, Zelda! Just listen to me!"

"I have no choice," Zelda responded bitterly.

"I never loved Patia," Link reminded her, "And I could never compare the two of you. Patia was lighthearted, funny, and simple-minded. But you Zelda—I can't compare the two of you because you're both so different! You're so elegant and wise and composed and selfless. You're such an example and a heroine to your people, and I'm so, so fortunate to be able to call you my wife. You're not my childhood friend like Patia was, Zelda, and that's why you can't replace her. You're my queen, my bride. Your role is so different from that of Patia's, and I don't want you to change it in any way. You mean so much to me just as you are, Zelda."

Zelda blushed at the compliments, compelling herself to apologize once more rather than linger on all of the kind words of her husband, "Well, thank you…I suppose. But I also wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was wrong of me to get so angry, and—we both truly _are _fulfilling our duty to Hyrule. I'm sorry that I asked something of you that you couldn't give, and I'm sorry that I became so irrational and emotional over it."

"It's alright," Link smiled at her kindly, "You're pregnant with our child, after all; we can't expect your emotions to be controllable. And in accordance with your wishes, I will strive to not mention Patia as frequently as I have been."

Zelda grinned at his compliance but glanced away from Link, feeling awkwardly hot beneath his stare. "You look so tired," he said, worry tinting his voice as he stroked at her cheek.

Zelda forced a chuckle, "My back still hurts a bit from my fall, and of course the tent cannot compare to the comforts of our bedroom in the castle. I suppose I am a bit drained."

Link's expression brightened, "I have some news that might cheer you up. Do you remember that wander from your bedtime story—the one fascinated with Skyloftian culture?"

"Gorko the Goron?" Zelda inquired, instantly interested in anything having to do with Impa's legends.

"That's the one," Link continued, "They say his people, the Gorons, have built a settlement somewhere here on Eldin Volcano. Of course it's just rumors, but a source of shelter might prove worthy of investigation. Would you be up to proving any truth to the myths?"

Zelda bobbed her head excitedly, "I'd love to!"

Link smiled at her reaction, helping her to her feet, "We'd better head back to camp to alert the soldiers then."

Zelda allowed her fingers to be interlocked with Link's as they made way towards camp ,and tried not to wonder why it was exactly that she so desperately wanted Link to admit to loving her. And why it mattered that he thought back upon Patia with fondness—she was his best friend, after all. Such trivial things really shouldn't have mattered to her, should they?

* * *

**BAM! Look who is finally, for once, on time! Oh yes, I'm feeling pretty accomplished right now. Hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter (of course Zelda's good at archery; her descendents shoot light arrows, don'tcha know), and I shall see you all again next week!**


	12. Comprehension

_**Warnings: SLIGHT Innuendos, SLIGHT Spoilers for Ocarina of Time**_

* * *

"So tell me more about these Gorons," Link said to Zelda, the two of them leading a small band of soldiers up the side of the mountain.

"Well, there's been little contact with them since the ancient times," Zelda explained, "But I believe they're known for eating rocks."

"Rocks?" Link's nose scrunched with distaste, "Well, we'll have to politely decline if they invite us to feast with them."

Zelda laughed, even though the joke was hardly funny. Link smiled proudly at his accomplishment, Zelda shyly smiling back as she tried to stifle her giggling. She bashfully looked forward once more, gasping as she abruptly fell to her knees. Her arms flew around her waist, hugging herself tightly as her eyes clenched shut with pain. "Zelda!" Link was kneeling beside her within moments, "Zelda, are you alright?"

Zelda couldn't bring herself to speak with the throbbing sensation, so she focused her mind on Link, "_I'm fine._"

"_Is it the baby?_" came Link's silent answer which only Zelda could interpret.

"_No, just…stomach pains,_" Zelda felt her concentration wavering.

"_Maybe that means it's the baby, Zelda._" Zelda could feel Link's hand rubbing her back soothingly.

"_No! We've got a little over a month still. It's not time!_" Zelda could practically feel the panic spreading throughout her body. It was too early; she could _not_ give birth to her baby on a mountain! She could not become a parent when she was only just recently on speaking terms again with her husband!

"Master Link," Thorolf and the other soldiers had encircled the couple, "do we send for help?"

Zelda gasped, gradually finding her breath once more. "I-I'm fine," to her surprise and relief, she felt the pain fading from her body, "Just a…bad cramp, I suppose."

Link shook his head subtly in reply to Thorolf and the others, turning his attention to Zelda once more. "A little over a month?" he whispered, "I thought it was closer to two."

"It could be if the baby runs late," Zelda explained, gripping the side of the mountain as she unsteadily stood to her feet once more, "But if she arrives on time, it could be as soon as a month."

"That's…really soon," Link murmured, rising alongside Zelda, his hand never straying from her back as she tried to regain her footing.

The group kept on in silence after the incident, though Zelda couldn't help but wonder if Link was fearful of the same things she was. _Raising a child beneath the guise of a loving marriage. _ But she knew that was ridiculous; Link wasn't scared of anything.

Zelda was growing exhausted once more, and her back was beginning to ache again after walking for so far. They had wrapped around the supposedly dormant volcano multiple times it seemed, but there was still no sign of any sort of settlement. "Maybe, we should turn back…" Zelda whispered to Link.

"Zelda!" Link's eyes were gazing past her, bright with hope as he pointed beyond his wife, "Look there! At that cave! See anything unusual?"

Zelda squinted, shaking her head, "No, I do not."

"Look at the corner there! See something coming out of the cave?"

Zelda nearly laughed with joy, "Smoke! I see it!"

Link looked equally elated, "There must be someone inside."

"Maybe not someone friendly," Zelda added, her smile faltering seriously.

"We'll send scouts," Link promised, "We need to go back to pack up camp anyways. But based on the scouts' reports, we might be spending tonight in a cave with Gorpo the Goron!"

"_Gorko,_" Zelda corrected, rolling her eyes but grinning in spite of herself.

And Link merely grinned in return.

* * *

Zelda sat, folding the fabric of the tent she shared with Link neatly. Link had gone with the scouting party to investigate the caves, so that left Zelda some time to herself as the rest of the soldiers took down the camp. She caught herself smiling as she thought of her recent friendship with Link and how it only seemed to grow stronger since their conversation in the woods. At least their daughter would see that her parents were good friends. Zelda knew she couldn't complicate things now. As Link had said, it wouldn't be long until their child was welcomed into the world.

Zelda mulled over her friendship with Link. She felt confused upon realizing that she actually _missed _his company at the moment. She certainly had never felt this sort of…_longing _for a friend before. But Zelda shook her head, assuring herself she only felt that way because she'd never _had_ a real friend before. And she only missed Link because she enjoyed the sense of security and safety she felt around him. But there was still that bizarre, _warm_ sensation she got around Link sometimes…

Zelda couldn't explain it; she didn't know what it was. And she didn't necessarily like it. She felt—dizzy, hot, perhaps even feverish. It wasn't pleasant, and yet she felt…_happy,_ when it overcame her. Whenever she felt it, she was overcome with lightheadedness and a sense of childlike giddiness, and it truly did bewilder her. How she wished Impa was there with her! Impa would probably understand the symptoms of whatever was troubling her.

"This is silly," Zelda muttered to herself with frustration, rising with the folded tent. As one of the wisest Hylians in all of Hyrule, she should be able to identify something as absurd as a mere _feeling._ She pondered over the many books she'd read in the royal library at the castle. Come to think of it, her feelings did sound akin to the few romance stories in the library, the ones where the princess would…

"No!" Zelda nearly dropped the tent as awareness smacked her in the face. She couldn't be…_in love_ with Link! What a preposterous notion! The eight months of their marriage had been a horrific ordeal for her, and he'd always been little more than a stranger to her until the last few weeks. There was no _reason_ for her to love him!

Zelda shook her head stubbornly at the outlandish idea, only to find herself blushing as she did. How foolish! Was she truly beginning to fall in love with her husband? _Now_—of all times? After eight months of misery and quiet resentment? "No, I can't be! That can't be it!" Zelda murmured furiously to herself, storming over to a huddled group of soldiers to deposit the tent.

"Is…something wrong, your highness?" one soldier inquired timidly.

Zelda's blush worsened upon recognizing that the soldiers had heard her. "Er, no. Nothing at all," Zelda mumbled.

* * *

"Master Link," Thorolf approached the hero, who was currently examining the dirt surrounding the cave, "I—we're friends, of course, aren't we, Master Link?"

"Yes, of course, Thorolf," Link replied inattentively, studying the ground instead, "Someone has walked by here recently."

"Well, I don't mean to meddle, Master Link, but I was a bit concerned for you this morning. Is…is everything alright between you and her highness now?" Thorolf asked gradually, taking his time to enunciate the question.

"Of course it is, Thorolf," Link stood, dusting off his hands, "There was no reason to be concerned; everything's fine."

"Well, you just looked mighty pale when she fell, Master Link…" Thorolf's voice trailed.

Link's expression hardened defensively, "Well I certainly wasn't expecting that to happen. It caught me off guard, is all. And she's my wife! I have reason to be fearful of her well-being!"

Link turned to enter the cave, but even as he walked ahead, Thorolf's voice echoed softly behind him, "Are you _sure_ that you're not in love with her highness, Master Link?"

Anger tainted Link's expression as he turned around, "Of course I'm _sure,_ Thorolf! Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, Master Link," the general caught up to the prince, "But I can't help but wonder, sire, if you've ever lied to yourself?"

Link's brow furrowed with irritation and confusion, "What are you speaking of? Why would I lie to myself?"

"You wouldn't—inwardly deny your own feelings, would you, Link?" Thorolf's use of Link's name without his title signified the sincerity of his question.

Link's eyes softened as he cast them downwards, "It would be—_improper_ for me to love Zelda. She's been very clear that she does not desire a relationship of that kind with me."

"But Master Link! You said yourself she longs to be loved!" Thorolf protested.

"Well, not by me, Thorolf!" Link snapped, his frustration evident, "I try as I might to please her, but I always end up pushing her away. Only just now have we resolved a conflict between us, and I'd appreciate it if things could stay that way. Without my _feelings _spoiling everything!"

"And what are your feelings about the princess, Master Link?" Thorolf ventured softly as Link began to leave once more.

Link sighed, shoving a hand through his hair agitatedly, "I—I suppose I find her to be very…attractive? And I enjoy her company. And I like her laugh."

"And does she know any of this?"

"She knows that I don't love her," Link replied stiffly, "And that's what she wanted, after all! I don't intend on saying anything that might ruin the companionship between us."

"But Link!" Thorolf objected pleadingly, "If you love her, you must—"

"I never said that I loved her," Link responded sharply, "I know hardly anything about love, but it seems to be something one's sure of when one feels it. I'm not saying anything about love until I'm sure of it."

"But then—_when you're sure of it_—you'll tell her?" Thorolf questioned hopefully.

Link sighed once more, "That depends on what she wishes. Now come along, enough talk over Zelda. We've exploring to do—summon the scouts! They've no doubt fallen behind again!"

* * *

"Zelda!"

Zelda jumped, not expecting to find Link back so soon. "Link," she turned around, facing her husband.

"You'll never guess what we found!" Link said, his voice betraying his excitement, "There's an entire _city_ in that cave! And the Gorons were so kind! They've welcomed us to stay as long as we like—and we didn't even ask! The view up there is incredible; you'll love it, Zelda!"

Zelda smiled shyly, "I suppose we'd better get going then."

Link nodded eagerly, taking her hand, thinking nothing of the gesture, "You're ready then?"

Zelda nodded, glancing away as she felt _that feeling_ return, her cheeks flushing. With that, Link gently tugged her forward, making an announcement to the soldiers and then setting off towards the mountain path, Zelda close behind him.

* * *

"_Milady," Impa bowed as Zelda examined herself in her mirror, preparing to face the royal courts. Even if they were only seventeen, princesses were still naturally expected to look their best for all occasions._

"_Yes, Impa?" Zelda did not turn her attention from the mirror, fixing a stray hair behind her ear._

"_I bring an invitation from the countryside of Hyrule Field," Impa said, "It's to the wedding of two people named Link and Patia. Do you know them, your highness?"_

_ Zelda's hand stilled in her hair, and after a few moments, she spoke, "Yes, they are acquaintances of mine."_

_ "Would you like to attend, your highness? The invitation expresses their understanding if a figure like yourself cannot be present," Impa elaborated._

_ Zelda strode across the room, receiving the letter from Impa and examining it briefly. "No," she finally replied, "Send them two hundred rupees along with my best wishes for their happiness, but no. I'd rather not."_

* * *

Link and Zelda chatted gaily at the head of the procession, Link clasping Zelda's hand tightly and helping her up the steep path. "Almost there now," Link took both of the princess' hands for a particularly large incline, hoisting her up to the surface above with ease, "See that wasn't too terrible, now was it?"

"No," Zelda agreed wearily, not bothering to remove her hands from Link's, "But the baby might think otherwise."

Link's eyes instantly filled with worry, "Is she alright then?"

"I think so, I'll just need to rest once we're inside the city," Zelda forced a smile, hoping to relieve Link.

Her ploy seemed to work as Link smiled back, releasing one of her hands but lightly holding the other as he led her to the cave, Thorolf and the others soldiers still following behind. "Here it is," within the walls of the cave, Link led Zelda to a large opening, tugging her inside. He seemed to recognize the wariness within her eyes, reassuring her, "Don't worry. I know it looks dangerous, but they're a perfectly safe people. Trust me, Zelda."

And Zelda did just that.

* * *

"I cannot express how honored we are to host you, your highness," Darun, the current chief of the Gorons, exclaimed once more.

Zelda nodded courteously, refraining from replying due to her own exhaustion. Darun clapped Link on the back forcefully as he laughed, "Tonight, we feast! We feast in honor of the royal couple visiting our Goron City!"

Link nodded, rubbing his back absently and exchanging a look with Zelda. "_No rocks for you; the baby might not like them,_" he reminded her humorously with their telepathic connection.

Despite her tiredness, Zelda giggled once again.

* * *

That evening, Darun had gathered all of the Gorons together in the center of the city, spreading rugs all across the floor so that the entire company might dine together. After a quick nap in a hut designated for Link and herself, Zelda had spent the afternoon conversing with several of the Gorons, fascinated by their advanced culture and their tales of the olden days with Hylia.

Thankfully, the meal was not entirely composed of rocks. Zelda's bird had been properly cleaned and cooked along with some other fowl that the rest of the hunting part had shot as they retrieved Zelda's prize. Link had also found some wild berries on the path that were served as well. Zelda was in the midst of a conversation with one of the Gorons when Link stood from his place beside her, clearing his throat to signal an announcement.

"I would like to thank the Gorons for so graciously having us as guests this night," Link began, "But I'd also like to acknowledge a special event that unfortunately went unnoticed due to the chaos of these past few weeks. Two weeks ago, Princess Zelda was kidnapped and a week later, rescued. This past week has been spent ensuring her safety as we rush for Hyrule to regroup with a larger army and oppose her captors. But in the midst of all our panic and haste, we finally have found a brief moment of rest and true peace here with our Goron brothers. And I'd like to take advantage of this momentary peace to acknowledge that her highness, Zelda's, birthday was forgotten in the tragedy of the past weeks and went uncelebrated. I'd simply like to show her our appreciation for all she's done tonight, if at all possible."

Zelda's eyes widened as Link sat down once more, Darun immediately leaping to his feet. "You heard the prince!" he roared, "Begin the chants of old to honor one's birth! Come along now!"

A loud clamor of baritone voices filled the cavern as the Gorons and the soldiers all recited one of the ancient chants used to honor an important figure's birthday. Zelda felt as if she was red all over, shying away from all the attention even after years of being under the scrutiny of her superiors, typically at large events thrown for her such as balls and galas. This was strangely different from those other occasions in which all attention had been upon her. It was…more intimate, _more special._

Link's own face was red with discomfiture as he struggled to follow the melody of the chant, but Zelda privately thought that his efforts could not have been sweeter. "_Happy late birthday, Zelda,_" he told her silently as the chorus ended, thunderous applause filling the caves.

Zelda bashfully met his eyes, her own teary with joy and surprise, "_Thank you, Link._"

* * *

"Thank you, her highness will not be accepting any more gifts tonight, but thank you very much! She wishes she could express her gratitude to you all now, but she's very tired from the day's events and would appreciate some privacy," Link politely shooed the last of the Gorons away from the hut, Zelda smiling up at him as he walked inside. All of the Goron dwellings had been carved into the walls of the cave, and thankfully there had been a few available for guests such as Link and a few of the soldiers to use. The rest of the soldiers were to sleep near the cave's entrance and act as sentries throughout the night.

"What are we going to do with all these rocks?" Link muttered, examining the large piles of stones in each corner of the room.

Zelda giggled, "Cherish them, of course. I never want to forget tonight."

Link grinned, sitting beside Zelda as she reclined on her sleeping mat. "I have a present, too," Link murmured bashfully, one hand having remained behind his back since entering the hut.

Zelda sat up, her expression sobering as she locked eyes with Link. "It's…nothing, it's nothing at all, forgive me," he apologized sheepishly, "Your real present is still at the castle, so I had to make do with what I had and—well, you'll probably not even like it, actually."

"Link," Zelda chided gently, "I'm sure I'll like it."

Link exhaled, removing his hand from behind his back slowly. A small bouquet of wildflowers lay in his palm, tied together loosely with string. "L-like I said, I have a much, much better gift, but they were all I could find in a place like this," Link mumbled sadly, "I'm sorry, Zelda."

The flowers were half-wilted, their petals drooping despairingly, and they looked as if they were in desperate need of water. Yet Zelda took them and lifted them to her nose, inhaling as if they were the most luscious roses. "Link, they're beautiful," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

Link gave a small smile, and in that moment, Zelda considered revealing everything. _How baffled she was by what she'd been feeling, what those feelings perhaps meant. _ She wanted to tell him. She parted her lips, only to have Thorolf's voice cut through the air.

"Master Link," Thorolf's head poked into the doorway, "Ah! Forgive me for interrupting, but the Gorons have just shown the men a hot spring they often use for cleansing as well as relaxation purposes. Would you have any interest in making use of it before we continue on?"

Link smirked at Zelda playfully, "Zelda _has_ been dropping hints about my, shall we say, acquired scent, lately."

Zelda rolled her eyes, grinning as she weakly attempted to swat his arm, "I meant no offense! After all, it's been two weeks, as you said!"

Link cast his attention back to Thorolf, "I will bathe later tonight. Tell the others to go first."

Thorolf nodded and was off. "I can't help it! My senses are naturally keener because of my pregnancy," Zelda teased as Link lay down beside her, his own individual mat a short distance away.

Link scoffed, replying sarcastically, "Oh, I'm sure that's it. I think you actually just want an excuse to tell me that I smell awful."

"Of course I don't!" Zelda found herself laughing once more. After bantering back and forth with Link for a few minutes, Zelda was prompted of why she retired to her hut in the first place. With one last thank you to Link, she let her eyes close as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Zelda awoke, it was pitch black all about her. Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, she rolled onto her other side, hoping to fall right back to sleep. The baby gave a stubborn kick as she did. Groaning, Zelda sat upright as the kicks continued. _Well then, _it seemed that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep for at least a short while.

Zelda assumed Link must be fast asleep near her. Taking care not to step on him, she approached the hut's door, leaning against the frame for a moment. She decided that maybe a brief walk through the small city would tire her enough to return to the welcoming arms of slumber.

It'd been a little while since Zelda had used magic, but she was easily able to conjure a light glow within her palm to light her path as she walked. She passed hut after hut, sometimes with loud snores thundering from within. It was easy to differentiate Goron from Hylian, and Zelda made a game of it to amuse herself as she walked. Suddenly, she heard a different sound: the sound of running water. "Ah, the spring!" Zelda thought to herself.

As she neared the source of the noise, Zelda wondered if perhaps she herself should take a bath. Of course Link hadn't complained, but she knew he never would even if she did smell atrocious. At least she had rinsed off any blood or dirt on herself when she had taken a dip in Lake Floria. But that had been a week ago already! A bath would probably do her good—and possibly relax her enough to return to bed.

There was a large gap between two dwellings, and Zelda slipped inside, the sound of the water instantly growing louder. Zelda rounded a corner and discovered the source. She gasped with shock, her cheeks instantly coloring at the sight before her as she swiftly extinguished the light in her hands.

The spring was lit by a few dim candles. It was a large hole within the cave's rock fall, and a small waterfall trickled into the pool, leaking from a crevice in the wall. But at the center of the pool, oblivious to Zelda's presence in the shadows, stood Link, washing himself idly in the waters of the spring.

Zelda blindly tried to fumble away in the darkness, but she stopped, knowing she wouldn't be able to bear the humiliation of falling down and being discovered. And to her horror and embarrassment, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Link. From the way his muscles flexed as he scooped water into his hands and allowed it to pour over his body. From the way his wet hair clung to his face as he scrubbed at it with his hands. From the water droplets glimmering on his eyelashes, accentuating his deep, blue eyes, or the relaxed and lazy smile on his face as he lost himself in his thoughts—the entire scene gave Zelda goosebumps. Of course Link was handsome—even the most unintelligent of simpletons could perceive that. But Zelda wondered how she could have allowed herself to go so long without fully comprehending how beautiful Link _really_ was, body and soul alike.

Link stopped after pouring another handful of water over himself. "_You were thinking of me?_" he asked silently, a small grin on his face.

Zelda squeaked with surprise, hating her thoughts for betraying her, and Link jumped with surprise in the water, looking completely startled. _Oh, Link must've thought that she was thinking of him from their hut! And now she'd revealed her location as well!_

"Z-Zelda?" Link's voice was both uneasy and puzzled as he called out quietly to the darkness.

Zelda gulped, anxiously stepping forward and allowing the candlelight to expose her, "L-Link, I—I'm so sorry! I didn't realize—I didn't know—I mean, I never meant to…"

Link quickly covered himself with a towel as he stumbled out of the spring, his body still wet. Zelda tried not to focus on the way the water ran within the contours of his muscles as he shivered slightly in the night cold. "Did you need something?" he asked earnestly.

Zelda shook her head shamefully, shutting her eyes. "Did you…want to discuss something?" he tried again.

Zelda shook her head once more. Link's brow furrowed, his voice completely bemused, "Then…what _did_ you want?"

Zelda blinked, gazing up at Link with her own moist eyes. She truly loathed being embarrassed, and she was perfectly mortified at the moment. Fear entered Link's voice as he acknowledged Zelda's tears, one of his hands flying to rest upon her cheek, "_Zelda!_ What's wrong, Zelda? Please, tell me!"

Zelda shut her eyes again once more. Without giving her instincts a second thought, she reached up, each of her hands cradling Link's face. She leaned upwards swiftly and did what she had never dreamed of doing before. Ardently, she kissed him.

* * *

**Bah, late again. Go figure. But the events of this chapter make up for it right? **_**Right?**_

**Yeah, tardiness is a serious character flaw for me, but hopefully you can still enjoy the chapter despite its late arrival! AND IMPORTANT NOTE: there will unfortunately not be an update next Friday (or Saturday, for that matter). I will be out of town and without internet for one last hurrah of the summer all of next week. Am I not terrible for leaving you hanging with that ending for two weeks? I know, I'm an awful person. But with any luck, you'll all find it in your hearts to forgive me and I shall be reunited with all of you lovely readers not this Friday, but the next! Happy reading!**

**P.S. Don't know if this was clear, but Zelda was meant to have been within Takoume's lair for slightly over a week, and the group as a whole is supposed to have travelled back to Hyrule for about a week as well, as was stated in this chapter. I feel like I might've misled you into thinking Zelda was captured for much longer than that or that the group had only been travelling for a few days. I might have to edit previous chapters to fix this. Sorry if there was any confusion!**


	13. Horror

_**Warnings: None**_

* * *

For a few sweet moments, Zelda forgot everything. Her hands drew Link's face closer to hers, her quick heartbeat roaring in her ears. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to become lost in the feeling—the sensation of Link's lips gently moving against her own. But alongside her racing heart, her mind was also fast at work—reminding her of every reason she should _not _be kissing Link. With a pained gasp, she jerked away, her hands flying from Link's face as she stumbled backwards. "I—I'm so sorry," she panted, "I shouldn't have done that. I…I'm sorry."

Despite the darkness caped around her, Zelda began to flee, feeling along the walls to make her escape. "Zelda, no," Link's hand firmly stilled her own, drawing her back to him.

"Link! Let me go!" Zelda demanded weakly as Link's arms wrapped around her.

"No. You don't get to run away this time," Link stated adamantly, "I can only take so much, Zelda."

Zelda's breaths were still uneven as Link held her close, water from his bath trickling down his body. Unable to speak herself, she allowed him to explain his meaning. "I try to leave you alone when you seek solace, Zelda," Link said, his own voice shaking, "I try not to meddle, not to question. I try so hard to please you. But…I'm a Hylian like you, Zelda. I have emotions, _feelings._ And I can't allow you to simply toy with them freely as if I were made of stone. Please, Zelda, I can't bear anymore secrecy between us. Please don't hide from me. I'm your husband; I want you to trust me."

Zelda still couldn't find her own voice, but she allowed herself to snuggle closer to Link, draping her arms around his broad shoulders. She could sense his pain, and she could feel guilt wash over her as he spoke aloud of what he regularly endured for her sake. Shutting her eyes once more and fighting her urge to run away—_to simply run away from him again and be free of her troubling sentiments for Link_—she reassured him silently, "_I won't hide._"

Link exhaled with relief and settled his chin atop Zelda's head, for once, the gesture neither being bizarre nor unpleasant. As if he didn't quite believe her though, he still kept his arms wound around her waist. For a few moments of peace, he didn't pressure her into speaking. But finally, he ventured quietly, "So, are you going to tell me what that was for?"

Zelda blushed profusely, her cheeks red as roses. She was thankful that the candle did not cast enough light for Link to notice her flushed complexion. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again, "I know I asked you not to—I didn't even mean to do it!"

"Shh, Zelda," Link soothed, "It's alright. I just want to know…_why_ you did it."

_How could she explain it? She hardly understood it herself! _ Zelda cleared her throat, her arms tensing around Link's neck, "It's…complicated. I just—it was an impulse, a sudden urge. I thoughtlessly acted on it rather than resisting, which I apologize for."

"Oh," Link's voice seemed to wilt at the explanation, "So…that's the only reason you kissed me?"

"_What's the matter? Did you want there to be another reason?_" Zelda inquired silently, confused by Link's sudden sorrow.

His hesitant reply gradually came. "_Yes._"

Zelda's cheeks flushed deeper, but she decided to trust. Her secrecy was harming Link, and besides, it wasn't as if she _truly_ loved Link. It might be best to express what she could understand of her emotions. "I suppose I _slightly_ wanted to do it before as well," Zelda uncomfortably explained, "I…enjoy your company, and I suppose that I just wanted to try it…to see how it would feel."

"And how did it feel?" Link prompted gently.

Zelda grinned, her cheek pressed to Link's chest. She could sense the anxiety emanating from Link as he anticipated her answer. She wasn't one to hope for impossible things, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe—Link _wanted_ her to answer positively. _Could it be that he enjoyed their kiss as well?_ "It felt nice," Zelda answered simply, deciding it best not to flatter him too heavily.

Link smiled above her, "Then…do you want to try this? Being more akin to lovers than friends?"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she tried to pry herself free of Link's arms, "I never said anything about love."

"_Zelda,_" Link's voice sounded tired, strained.

"Link, I don't want to ruin our chances of being the right parents for our child," Zelda blurted, "If things don't go as we wish, we could spoil everything! It'd be safer—_wiser_—to remain as friends."

"But Zelda, darling," Link pleaded, "There is never a promise of safety in our lives; we must choose for ourselves what's worth taking a chance on. Please, I…I think we should consider trying."

Link clasped both of Zelda's hands within his own, lifting them to his lips and kissing them as he met Zelda's eyes. He was awaiting her answer, her _final_ answer. Desperate to know Link's motivations, Zelda pressed, "Why do you think it's worth taking such a large chance? We could devastate our daughter; why is this worthy of such risk?"

_Because I love you._ Zelda didn't see why she kept hoping for such a response, because she never had nor would she ever receive it. "If we do this right, we could make both our child and ourselves very happy," Link wagered, "Please, trust me, Zelda—I beg of you. We're not powerless; we could make something beautiful if we tried."

Zelda studied Link's face, feeling her emotions submitting. She _wanted_ to love Link—honestly, she did want to. But if things were to fail between them…not every story has a happy ending to accompany it, after all. Things were fine as they were; things were clear, simple. Friendship was the only answer for her and Link.

"Alright," Zelda whispered, "We can…I trust you."

Link's face beamed in the candlelight, and he stooped down quickly, kissing Zelda once more. He poured all of his gratitude into the kiss, and Zelda found her hands returning to his cheeks instinctively. "Alright," Link echoed breathlessly as he drew back, "alright."

* * *

After dressing himself, Link escorted Zelda back to their room, their hands swaying between them as they walked. Zelda couldn't keep from smiling as Link's hand warmed her own, but she was still mystified over a few things. _Were she and Link in love?_ They hadn't said that exactly—Link certainly hadn't said it. They were going to _act_ like they were in love was the decision. They were going to be more romantic and affectionate. But love—the matter itself hadn't really been mentioned. Zelda's smile faded slightly at the realization, recognizing that her dream of a loving husband still hadn't been fulfilled.

Zelda flushed with humiliation as Link had to help her lie down again, but her baby and injured back protested to her doing it any other way. "Don't be embarrassed," Link smiled, settling comfortably behind Zelda, their sleeping mats now conjoined, "You're expecting; you're supposed to need some extra help."

Zelda offered a small smile, even though Link wouldn't notice it in the dark, "Reading my thoughts again?"

"You thought of me first," Link defended himself with a short laugh, "You wished that you didn't require my help."

"Well, I'd just like to be more self-sufficient," Zelda sighed, too drowsy to truly pursue the argument.

"Nonsense. You're flawless just as you are," Link replied, one of his arms sliding protectively around Zelda's stomach, her back pressed to his chest.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder, but Link seemed to already be overcome with sleep. He had never given her such a bold compliment before, and the words had been a pleasurable if not perplexing surprise. But Link had probably merely said such a thing to be more romantic, as he was supposed to be now. Zelda was too tired to think the matter over further as she too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Zelda, wake up, my love."

Zelda blinked lazily, grinning upon seeing Link leaning over her, caressing her face gently. Things were returning to normal at last—Link was up before her again. Only this time, he actually waited to see her awaken as well. "My love?" Zelda scrunched her nose, "I thought I asked you to avoid such ridiculous terms."

"No," Link corrected with a smile, "You asked me not to call you 'dearest.' And so I haven't."

Zelda smiled back, the motion contagious. She sat upright, accepting a quick morning kiss from Link before asking, "What are our plans for today?"

"We reach Castle Town by dusk," Link explained excitedly, undoubtedly cheerful over their progress, "The men have already made preparations for departure; they await only their princess."

"That's wonderful news!" Zelda embraced Link giddily as soon as she was hoisted to her feet, "I cannot wait to see Impa once more!"

The merry atmosphere then shifted, Zelda drawing back to ask more solemnly, "But Link, what then? We cannot simply allow Takoume to roam Hyrule freely!"

"No, of course not," Link rested his forehead against his wife's, "I plan to get a night's rest as Thorolf organizes our armies. We shall seek her out at dawn tomorrow."

"Only a night's rest?" Zelda glimpsed up into Link's eyes, her own blue irises welling with concern, "Link, must you accompany them?"

"Of course!" Link's reply was immediate, "I am soon to be their king, Zelda. I must show that I intend to be a good one."

Zelda tenderly broke away from Link's arms. "Zelda-what's the matter?" Link tilted her chin upwards, "Have I hurt you?"

"I only—I only wish you would stay at home with me," Zelda murmured, "If something were to happen to you, I couldn't dream of what I'd do. And Takoume thirsts after your blood, Link! She won't rest until she has it!"

"Or until I send her to her grave," Link smiled halfheartedly, "Don't worry over me, Zelda. I'll be home again for you and the baby. I'll be careful; nothing will happen to me, you'll see."

Zelda shut her eyes, leaning into Link's opened arms. "I don't want to raise our child alone," she whispered, "I can't."

"You won't," Link affirmed, holding her.

Thorolf's voice reverberated through the caves, "Master Link? Master Link?"

"To Castle Town," Link repeated, offering a gentle smile.

* * *

Link had fallen so far behind the other soldiers, he could barely make out their figures. "Link, go on!" Zelda begged, "This is positively degrading!"

"I'm not leaving you, Zelda," Link said decisively, "Not in your condition."

The journey down the steep side of the mountain had been a difficult one for Zelda. Each step was slow and careful. And each was made with her hand forcefully clenching Link's, her only source of balance as she stumbled down the narrow mountain path. "We'll lose sight of the men at this rate!" Zelda objected, "Please—at least notify them of our circumstances! _Oh!_"

Zelda hunched over, her free arm holding her stomach as she winced with pain. "Zelda—are you alright?" Link directly inquired, his tone snapping from determined to worried within seconds.

"Yes; just another stomach pain," Zelda insisted through gritted teeth.

Link raised an eyebrow skeptically, but Zelda shooed him on. "Go! I'll just…rest here a moment. Explain our situation to Thorolf!"

Link still appeared to be greatly unconvinced, but he rushed to see Thorolf anyway. Zelda cautiously lowered herself to the ground, exhaling with relief when she was finally seated. She hadn't realized how weary she truly was. After a few calming breaths, a faint glow in the mountain grass nearby attracted her attention.

"They are aware of our situation," Link clarified as he returned to Zelda.

"Link," Zelda asked dazedly, "What's that? There—in the grass."

With interest, Link investigated the grass, his eyes widening at what he saw. He quickly fetched an empty jar from his satchel, stooping down and catching something. He grinned triumphantly, hastening back to Zelda's side. "Look at this, Zelda!"

Zelda gasped at what she saw. Within the jar, a tiny insect-like creature shone, a dim light filling the jar. "A…fairy?" Zelda queried with wonder.

Link bobbed his head, "I've not seen one in years! But this might be exceptionally useful should I ever come face to face with Takoume."

Zelda lifted the flap of Link's satchel, inserting the jar back inside. "Save it. Promise me you'll use it if you need to," Zelda said gravely.

Link nodded, heaving Zelda to her feet, "I promise."

With a gasp, Zelda turned to Link, having been drawn back into reality, "Oh, Link! The men! I can barely distinguish them from the rocks! We must hurry."

"No, we mustn't," Link shook his head, "Thorolf has his orders to lead the men back to the castle. You and I will move at our own pace."

Zelda's mouth fell agape for a few moments, "You mean…you've ordered them to leave us? Only so that you might help me?"

"Yes," Link grinned sheepishly, "Don't look so shocked, Zelda! I would hope you would've thought better of me!"

"But they were your companions, Link! I-I'm your wife by law! Won't you miss the company?" Zelda's brow furrowed with bemusement. She never would understand her husband's motives.

"Of course I will, but this allows Thorolf to prepare the armies on schedule," Link elaborated, "And you're more than my wife, Zelda. Much more."

Link didn't comment further, even though Zelda had slight hopes that he would. But she didn't force the matter further. "And when do you speculate we'll reach Castle Town?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Perhaps early tomorrow evening," Link answered, looping Zelda's arm about his shoulders for support as the two began walking.

"Tomorrow evening?" Zelda sputtered, "And what will we do for shelter and food before then?"

Link grinned, "We'll stay the night at Kakariko Village of course."

* * *

"Charming, isn't it?"

The sun was sinking lower in the sky as Zelda examined a shop window, the welcome aroma of flowers blossoming in the garden nearby filling the air. "It's beautiful here," Zelda agreed, smiling and feeling warm all over as Link brought an arm about her hips. She had gotten so used to his touches in the time of a single day that it frightened her a bit.

"Impa is always speaking of building a house here, you know," Zelda commented, "I understand her desire now."

"Does she tire of life at the castle then?" Link ventured, beginning to walk with Zelda back to their inn.

"I certainly hope not, but I can't be sure," Zelda replied, "I myself tire of it sometimes, naturally. But I've never really wanted to leave it behind me except for perhaps a few moments."

"And when were these moments?" Link asked.

Zelda tensed slightly, but she wanted to be honest with Link, "There were times when…I felt that because my husband could not love me and because I could not love him in return, I felt that I would never be happy. I sometimes—briefly considered running away."

"With Radimir?" Link's voice sounded genuinely hurt, "Someone who could love you?"

Zelda shook her head quickly, "No, of course not! By myself. Sometimes, it's easier to forget one's heritage than it is to remember one's duty."

"But things are different now," Link responded quickly, halting to face Zelda, "_We're_ different. You'll never feel unwanted again, Zelda, I'll see to it."

Zelda smiled genuinely, brightly, "Thank you, Link."

The two exchanged another short, slightly bashful kiss outside the inn. When they had opened their eyes, Link's smile was gleaming playfully. "Zelda, I want to show you something," he said, "Something I've come across in my travels. Come with me."

Zelda, despite her fatigue, allowed her hand to be pulled through Kakariko Village, Link walking briskly ahead of her, casting a grin at her every now and again. The town diminished in the background as Link tugged Zelda onwards, the princess finding herself smiling with anticipation. Finally, Link stopped, twilight covering the ground about them. "This is special, Zelda," Link began, his smile becoming a bit nervous, "But…I want you to see it—"

A deafening thunderclap shook the air, sending Link and Zelda to the ground. "Link!" Zelda immediately cried out, a too familiar terror overcoming her.

Link fumbled to his wife's side, heaving both of them to their feet. "Link, no! It's her!" Zelda nearly screamed, "You've got to get away! _Run!_"

Before Link could react, a large cloud had accumulated before the couple. Within moments, just as Zelda had predicted, Takoume emerged from the cloud. "Well, well, well," Takoume chuckled, "We meet again at last, princess."

Link drew his sword, his face twisting with anger, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Takoume laughed, the sound booming eerily throughout the surrounding area. "As if I have any need for her," Takoume grinned, "She'll be dead within moments at the mere command of my voice, and that will be that. But the one in whom I am truly interested is you, dear prince. Won't you accompany me back to my home?"

Takoume gestured to a staircase, seeming to have appeared from nowhere, that led into the cloud. Link furiously stood his ground, remaining silent. Takoume shrugged, "Suit yourself."

With a clap of her hands, a large electrical wave spun towards Zelda and Link. "No, Link!" Zelda shrieked, flinging herself in front of the hero. Calling upon the last of her strength, the princess created a small shield for protection, encasing both her and Link with magic.

The wave passed over the shield unaffected, but Zelda slumped to the ground moments later. "Zelda!" Link cried, catching her limp body.

"Poor dear seems to have injured herself with the effort," Takoume shook her head sadly, "Ah well. Perhaps her death will have to be self-inflicted."

Blindly, Link fumbled through his satchel, not willing to take any chances. Retrieving the jar, he immediately cracked it upon the ground, the fairy flitting out and zipping around Zelda's lifeless form. Zelda awoke with a gasp. "Zelda," Link breathed with relief, holding her close.

"Link!" Zelda returned the hug tearfully, observing the broken glass, "Link—the fairy! What's happened? Oh, tell me you didn't…"

"I needed to use it," Link asserted resolutely, "like I promised."

"Link, it was meant for you!" Zelda could not hold back her tears at all that had happened, her voice shaking.

"What a heartwarming scene," Takoume's voice interrupted, "Let's continue it elsewhere, shall we?"

With another clap of her hands, Zelda screamed as she felt Link torn from her arms. Blackness enveloped her, and she knew nothing more.

* * *

**I'm alive! And late as usual, of course. I had a lovely trip if you were wondering, and if you weren't, then you'll know just the same. Although I must say, I've started school this week, and I'm feeling about how exhausted Zelda does. I might have to change my day for updates AGAIN, but that's definitely not for certain. For now, happy reading and I'll see you all again next Friday!**


	14. Anguish

_**Warnings: HEAVY Violence, HEAVILY Disturbing Material**_

* * *

Zelda's eyes flashed open, her mind panicking as she looked about her. She was bound to a post in the center of a large, dark room—a place Zelda had never seen before. Her wrists were chained behind the pole, preventing her from moving. Her breaths were short and quick. _Link. Where was Link? Link!_

Zelda shut her eyes, compelling herself to focus, "_Link? Are you alright? Please answer!_"

No reply came. Zelda could feel tears of alarm forming in her eyes as she struggled uselessly against the beam to which she was tied. _She had to get free! Link needed her!_

A source of light suddenly appeared, a thick smoke filling the room as several candelabras were magically lit. When Zelda blinked, she saw Takoume standing before her. "Where's Link? What've you done to him?" Zelda demanded, infuriated.

Takoume chuckled, "My, my. You've really worked yourself up now, haven't you?"

Zelda felt she could scream with exasperation, "Answer me, you witch! Where's Link?"

Takoume frowned sourly, "I see you're in no mood for games. Very well; I'll show you your precious Link. Although I could've sworn that from our last Exchange that you hated him…curious how swiftly you've changed with a little time."

Takoume clapped, and a door flung open. Two Gerudo entered the room, dragging a figure in between them. The guards threw the body onto the floor with disgust, the being hardly reacting to the treatment. With another clap of Takoume's hands, Zelda felt her chains fall. She immediately rushed to the tortured figure, her tears leaking from her eyes. "Link?"

It was him; Zelda recognized the scruffy, golden head of hair and the broad, muscled back. The Hero's shirt had been ripped from his form, his only clothing consisting of his now ragged trousers hanging from his legs. Link lifted his head at Zelda's voice, and Zelda nearly sobbed at the sight of the long scars decorating his face. His bruised cheeks. His bloodied lips. "Zelda?" he croaked.

Zelda instantly scooped Link into her arms, allowing him to lean into her for support. "Oh, Link!" Zelda whispered, "Link, I'm so sorry! L-Link—"

Zelda tried to stifle her cries into Link's neck, but Link's arms weakly squeezed around her in response. "Zelda, none of this is your fault," Link reassured her. Though his voice was dry and weak, his tone was as calm as ever.

"I can't let them do this, Link," Zelda whimpered into his shoulder, "We've got to escape—what can we do?"

Link's hands traced patterns across her back, trying to soothe her. "Actually, I _have _thought of something," Link mumbled, the tiniest trace of a smile on his face, "If you're willing to try it."

"Yes, anything!" Zelda whispered back, hope—like a withered flower, beginning to blossom in her once again, "What can I do?"

"They stripped me of my belongings," Link began, "but—"

"That's enough," Takoume's voice pierced the conversation, and before Zelda could grip him more tightly, Link was yanked from her arms by the two Gerudo.

"No!" Zelda shouted through her tears, grappling for Link helplessly. She fell to her knees, unable to stand with her large stomach and previous injuries.

"I hope you said your goodbyes," Takoume continued, motioning the guards to bring Link to her, "Because I'm not taking any chances on a single flaw occurring during this."

Takoume snatched Link's wrist, tugging him forward as the guards swiftly exited the room. A candelabra, larger than the others, was set aglow, outlining the shape of—

"The Master Sword!" Zelda breathed, her words barely audible through her shock.

There the sword sat, still buried into its pedestal from the days of old when Hylia's Chosen Hero himself had driven it there_. That meant that they had to be in one of the innermost rooms of the Sealed Temple!_ Zelda was overwhelmed with awe, but it soon gave way to horror as Takoume threw Link onto the ground beside the blade, the hero not even flinching in response. Takoume smirked down at the lifeless man, eying Zelda, "And to think, a man as easily broken as this has stolen your heart."

"_My bow and quiver,_" Link's voice invaded Zelda's thoughts, "_It should be along the wall in this room somewhere—use your archery!_"

Zelda made an effort to stand, but she found she couldn't move—Takoume's dark magic holding her in place. "No, no, princess," Takoume scolded, "This is no time for an intermission. You _will_ watch this happen. You will watch your country fall, and then you will die."

Zelda stubbornly fought her invisible bonds once more, watching through her tears as Takoume lifted Link to his feet, drawing a knife from her inner robes. "Finally," Takoume muttered, focusing as she lifted the dagger.

"No! _Stop,_ no!" Zelda begged, her voice hitching with her sobs.

Just as Takoume prepared to lower the blade, Link jerked to the side, breaking free of Takoume's hold. Takoume gave a shriek of surprise as Link quickly swiped the dagger from her hands. "_Now, Zelda!_" came Link's silent order.

With Takoume distracted, Zelda felt the magic around her dissipate. She scrambled to her feet, hurrying to the walls of the room. She used her magic, trying to sense the object she was looking for. _No, it wasn't near here, it wasn't over—ah! There it was!_

Ignoring the way her body ached from the exertion, Zelda hastened to one of the darker corners of the room, triumphantly locating Link's bow, quiver, sword, shield, and satchel. Obviously the Gerudo had intended to barter them later. Zelda strung an arrow quickly, trying to steady her hands as she centered her aim.

Takoume had snatched the knife back from Link, using her sorcery to suspend him above the Master Sword. Zelda blinked back her tears, thankful Takoume had not yet noticed her as she drew the string taut. _Three…two… _

Takoume's dagger plunged into Link's chest, Link gasping loudly with pain, and Zelda froze. The arrow flew, puncturing the wall. _She had missed; she had failed._ Zelda could feel her knees shake as her vision swayed.

"It is done," Takoume murmured happily, oblivious to the arrow as she drove the dagger deeper into Link. Link cried out, writhing with agony as Takoume practically sliced him open. Then, Link's movements ceased, and Takoume allowed his body to collapse to the ground.

Zelda couldn't breathe; her heart stopped in her chest. Takoume smeared her hands in Link's crimson blood, preparing to seize the sword. "No, no, _no!_" Zelda screamed, stringing one last arrow. She infused the arrow with magic, and it flew through the air.

Takoume's outcry nearly shook the ground as the arrow sank into her chest. "You-you little beast! I'll kill you!" Takoume screeched as she ripped away the arrow, blood spurting from her wound.

Takoume leapt for Zelda from the pedestal, but as her hands reached for Zelda's neck, Takoume stopped, dropping to the ground, her body convulsing. "Wha—what have you done? _You cur!_" Takoume clutched her chest, her face twisting with anguish, "That arrow! Your magic's not strong enough to—_it's impossible!_"

Takoume fell face forward. She scowled up at Zelda, a glare of pure hatred and malice. "I die knowing I have honored my surrogate parents," she whispered before rolling to one side.

Trembling, Zelda realized that Takoume was dead. It was over; the Master Sword was safe. _Hyrule _was safe. With eerie resemblance to that day so long ago, Takoume's body faded to dust, in the very manner of King Xenocrates and Queen Zelda's assassins. But at the moment, Zelda had more prominent concerns than the body of her captor.

"Link!" Zelda crawled up the altar, her body betraying her with exhaustion, "Link, I've done it! She's dead!"

Link's face was pale, his eyes fluttering open and shut lazily. Zelda, fighting her fatigue, cradled his body close to hers again, his head resting comfortably in her arms. "Link, quickly! Tell me what to do! What do you need me to do to help? Just speak it, and I'll do it!" Zelda said fiercely.

"_Nothing, dearest,_" came Link's wordless, strained response, "_Zelda,_ _I love you._"

Zelda's heart gave a leap in her chest. "I love you too," she whispered earnestly, meaning every word.

Link's eyes shut with a sigh, and his head lolled back. With terror, Zelda noted how Link limply sagged against her, his blood seeping into her clothes. "Link," Zelda tried again, her voice beginning to shake and her tears beginning to return, "Link…Link, no. You don't have to pretend again like earlier! Takoume's gone now!"

His reply never reached her. Zelda's tears began running without restraint down her cheeks, "You-you promised you wouldn't do this; you promised not to leave me alone!"

The merciless reality of the situation sunk its fangs into Zelda, poisoning her very soul with misery and despair. "Link, no! You can't!" Zelda sobbed, her voice tight and high, "I can't lose you! I love you! Don't leave me, Link! No! No, come back, please! Try, Link, y-you've got to try! Link! _Link!_"

* * *

**Shortest chapter yet. And on time too (…just barely)! I can't make any definite predictions yet, but the next two or three chapters will probably be shorter than usual, but a **_**lot**_** will happen in them. After that—guess what guys? This story will be done! I can barely believe it. But I'll talk more about that when the time comes. In the mean time, sorry about the ending to this chapter. I never guaranteed a happy ending or anything but I still feel kind of guilty about throwing this at you. But if it's of any reassurance, I've known how I wanted this story to end since I posted the first chapter, so this was all planned. Hopefully you guys won't be too disappointed with me. And if you have any unanswered questions—as I'm sure you do and as you are meant to—fear not! They will be answered in the concluding chapters! See you next week!**


	15. Joy

_**Warnings: HEAVY Innuendos**_

* * *

Zelda sprawled herself across Link's body, not caring at all about the blood or soiling her clothes as she sobbed into his chest. "Oh goddesses, Link! Link!" she cried over and over again. Her mind could process no other thought.

Her hands travelled uselessly across his arms and chest, his flesh already growing cold and pale. "I love you. I love you so much, I love you," she whispered, her voice catching with her cries as tears washed over her cheeks.

She sat up suddenly, her hands still pressed to Link's chest to support her. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you; I wish I could bring you back! Curse you for using that ridiculous fairy on me, Link!" Zelda yelled, feeling her misery shift to resentment, her voice hoarse and tense, "It was supposed to be for you! Curse you, you idiotic, thoughtless man!"

"_It is very difficult. Healing is different from all else I have taught you; it involves an emotional connection as well. For most, this comes naturally, but it must be a strong bond if the process is to be successful._"

"Goddesses, Link!" she wept, falling to his chest again, "Curse you for breaking your promise! You promised me this wouldn't happen—curse you! I—I can't do this without you! I told you that, you foolish man! I l-love you! I need you, oh Link, please! What will I do? I can't bear this; how could you hurt me so badly!"

"_I only wish I could explain it to you more clearly. You must truly __long__for the object to heal—you must desire it with all of your being._"

Zelda's eyes shut, her tears still slipping out beneath her lids. She resumed her whispering with hiccupped breaths, "I love you. I need you. Please, please come back to me. _Oh goddesses._ I love you. _I love you._"

The sound terrified Zelda, her heart stopping in her chest. It was a faint thump, like that of a heartbeat. Zelda couldn't explain it, but the strangest feeling abruptly swept over her. She gasped with pain—it was as if the very last of her energy was being drained from her body. She shuddered, her hands against Link's skin feeling an odd, tingling sensation. With widened, fascinated eyes, Zelda watched as Link's gash seemed to seal itself back again, his skin closing once more and his blood seeping back inside. His skin radiated color once more, and his bruises and scars disappeared from his face. With a loud gasp, his eyes flew open and he jolted into an upright, sitting position.

Zelda fell to the floor beside him, staring at him fearfully. She was sure she was hallucinating due to her hysteria—for Link to return from the dead was impossible! Link's chest heaved with his panicked breathing, his eyes searching the room wildly. "Where's-" his eyes fell upon Zelda, and his features instantly softened, his fright leaving him.

For a moment, they stared at each other in silence. "Zelda," Link breathed, a small smile of relief quirked his lips.

Zelda shook her head stubbornly, smearing away her tears, "No, no, you can't be real! I watched you die—I'm imagining things!"

"Zelda," Link said again, tenderly reaching for her hand.

Zelda jerked her hand away, reaching for his face instead. She tentatively traced her fingers down his cheek, drawing them over the outline of his lips. Link watched her silently, still offering a small smile. The comprehension shook Zelda to her core. "It's you," she cried, her eyes moist with joy as her heart swelled with emotion.

Link leaned forward, cupped her cheeks, and kissed her. Zelda whimpered into the kiss, clenching her arms around Link's neck, refusing to allow him to move as their lips closed over each other. "It's me," Link replied softly, pulling back as much as Zelda would allow.

"Don't go," Zelda pleaded, ashamed of how pathetic she sounded, "Pl-please, Link, hold me."

Link drew Zelda into his lap, kissing her again, Zelda gasping into his mouth. "'M not going anywhere," he promised against her lips, "I'm not going to let you go."

Zelda could barely breathe after a few minutes of Link's kisses—long, passionate moments of their lips locked together intensely and short, brief feathers of touch that left her whining for more. She broke away reluctantly, her breaths labored. "Link, I feel so weak," she whispered, snuggling her head under his chin, "I feel-faint, almost."

"As would I, after defeating a sorceress with unimaginable power," Link grinned gently, pressing a kiss to Zelda's temple, "I say it's time we go home."

"I don't think I can walk," Zelda mournfully confessed, wishing she wasn't such a burden.

Link scooped her up into his arms as he stood. "Then I'll carry you like before," he responded, "All the way to Castle Town, if I have to."

Zelda was too weary to object, settling her head against Link's bare chest instead. The steady thrum of his heart soothed her in ways she couldn't voice—knowing he was truly alive brought her magnitudes of peace.

Link was unsteady on his feet at first, but he was soon able to walk and carry Zelda just as easily as before. "Zelda," he prompted just as Zelda felt her consciousness fading.

"Mm?" was the best reply she could manage.

"I love you," Link squeezed her closer to himself to emphasize his point.

Mimicking their first exchange, Zelda focused her mind as she could not bring her mouth to articulate words, "_I love you too, Link._"

* * *

The Gerudo had apparently evacuated the temple at the sound of Takoume's scream. Some of the tiles of the floor were askew, and roots from the ground above dangled through new cracks in the ceiling. "Perhaps Takoume's death has had some kind of magical impact upon the structure," Link thought to himself as he wandered the vacant corridors.

Zelda was sound asleep in Link's arms as he left the temple, but she awoke at a sound she hadn't heard in days: the whinnying of horses.

"Prince Link!" an unfamiliar voice sounded through the fog of Zelda's exhausted mind, "Thank the goddesses I've found you!"

Zelda blinked sleepily, wondering if she was dreaming as she glanced about her. A large, covered wagon sat before her, pulled by two horses. The driver—a man Zelda did not know—sat at the reigns of the vehicle, waving wildly at Link. Link rushed over to the contraption, "What's this—who are you?"

"Her ladyship, Impa, sent this wagon for you and her highness nearly a week ago," the man explained, "She intended to ease your travels with the supplies inside. And thank the goddesses I've finally found you both! I was beginning to lose hope."

Link was still smiling joyously, "I don't know what to say! But how did you find us? Why did you come to the Sealed Grounds?"

"Mistress Impa sensed that you would be near here at the time of my arrival," the man clarified.

Link was nearly speechless, "I don't know how I could ever thank her."

"Well, she'd appreciate it if you made use of her carriage!" the man laughed, "Call me Lorimer, by the way."

"Thank you, Lorimer," Link circled the wagon, gently laying Zelda inside it before climbing in himself.

"To the castle then, sire?" Lorimer called back.

"Yes," Link stroked Zelda's face fondly as she began to drift back into sleep, "To the castle."

* * *

Zelda awoke briefly, her breaths labored from her nightmare. "Link! Link!" she shouted in a daze, clawing at the air.

"Shh, shh, Zelda I'm here," Link wrapped his arms around the distraught princess, causing her to sag into his embrace helplessly.

"It was awful," she choked out, "I dreamed that you had—"

"Shh, I know, darling," Link interrupted gently, "But it was just a dream. I'm right here with you."

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep again," Zelda muttered, slight annoyance tainting her tone, "It was so _vivid,_ Link!"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Link asked gently.

"I suppose that might help," Zelda sighed. "_And it's nice to just hear your voice again,_" she thought to herself with a slight smile.

"_Thank you,_" came Link's silent reply, making Zelda blush at being discovered. Link smirked at her, "I do wish I had been more coherent when you defeated Takoume. What exactly happened? How did you do it?"

"I barely understand myself," Zelda admitted, resting her head on Link's chest, "Impa's always spoke of how our magic is strongest when we incorporate our emotions. She always told me that if I was able to control my emotions and focus them into my magic, I'd be at my best."

"Is that what you did then?"

"N-no," Zelda smiled bashfully, "It was more of an emotional outburst if anything. I didn't feel that I had much control at all. But Takoume was distracted, and I suppose the utter despair that overwhelmed me must have drastically enhanced my magic." Zelda grinned up at Link, "It seems to have worked, at least."

"My brave princess," Link smiled in return, kissing her nose, "And that is how you brought me back then? With your magic?"

"Yes. I had never been able to master the art of healing before, but I wanted you to come back so, so badly. Impa did say a strong emotional connection would be necessary, thus I can assume it was enough to do the trick," Zelda shrugged.

"You won't lose me again," Link stroked his finger across Zelda's cheek, "Promise."

Zelda let her eyes fall shut, beginning to forget her nightmare within the warmth of Link's arms. "Will you tell me a story?" she asked shyly, "To help me go to sleep?"

Link blushed, "Isn't that Impa's job?"

"Yes, but she isn't here," Zelda blinked up at him, a lazy grin on her face, "Don't be embarrassed; tell me of one of your adventures. I'd like to fall asleep to the sound of your voice."

Link grinned timidly, "Alright, I'll try."

Zelda was sound asleep before the conflict had even been introduced.

* * *

Zelda awoke hours later, moaning with pain as her hand flew to her stomach. "What's wrong, dearest?" Link questioned, parting Zelda's hair out of her face as his eyes looked on with concern.

"My stomach—oh, it hurts!" Zelda whimpered, "Even worse than before—_oh!_"

"You should eat something," Link hurriedly suggested, fumbling through a nearby sack, "Impa sent us plenty of food—you've barely eaten in almost a day!"

"It's not that kind of pain-_ah!_" Zelda cried out, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Zelda," Link paused, asking seriously, "Is it time?"

Zelda instantly shook her head in denial, recognizing exactly what Link was implying, "No, no, it can't be! It's too early for that—I'm due in a month!"

"But you've been under such stress lately," Link suggested, "Perhaps that triggered the-"

"No!" Zelda shouted adamantly, "It's impossible! I've still got a month! I can't be a mother yet-_ah-haah!_-I can't-"

"Zelda," Link lifted the princess' chin, staring into her damp and terrified eyes with the serenity he always bore, "You can do this. I know you can; we'll do this together. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Zelda choked out a sob, both from pain and from Link's words, "B-but I need midwives! I need Impa! I can't do this by myself!"

"You won't," Link smiled a bit nervously, "I'm right here."

"You can't deliver the baby!" Zelda exclaimed in shock, "In…in the back of a wagon! _O-ooh!_"

"We don't have many choices, dearest," Link said gently, "It's either me or the driver."

"Stop calling me dearest!" Zelda snapped, her emotions overpowering her, "You promised you wouldn't!"

"Is everything alright back there?" the driver yelled over the thunder of the horses' hooves.

"We're fine!" Link shouted back before returning his gaze to Zelda.

"Oh, goddesses, I can't do this!" Zelda cried, "Do you know anything about delivering a baby?"

"N-not exactly," Link confessed, shifting his weight anxiously, "But I'm sure you do, with your endless wisdom. You can talk me through it."

Zelda was about to protest as to why that was a horrendous idea, but another contraction came over her, reducing her once more to a fully dependent state, "Oh goddesses! Link, help me! Help me do this! _Please!_"

And Link did. He held her hand through the entire process, even though her unyielding grip left his numb. He spoke to her soothingly through her wails and cries, the driver looking back at them once only to hastily return his attention to the road and attempt to drown out Zelda's shrieks. And finally, _finally,_ it was over.

Zelda's chest heaved, her head spinning from exhaustion and emotion. "How is she?" Zelda asked, shrill cries filling the wagon. _She could hardly believe it—she was a mother! _

Having just cut the umbilical cord as Zelda had instructed, Link was wrapping the squealing baby in a spare cloth Impa had sent, drying it off and shushing it gently. His own eyes looked both captivated and surprised as he turned to Zelda, "It's…it's a boy."

"What?" Zelda could barely believe her ears, and she would have sat up had she not felt so weak, "That-that can't be! The firstborn in the royal family is always a girl! It's tradition!"

"I suppose we aren't a traditional royal family then," Link smiled tiredly, watching with awe as tiny hands curled around his finger.

"I…I hadn't even thought of names for a boy," Zelda breathed, stunned by the news, "Whatever are we going to call him?"

"…I've always liked the name Galen," Link murmured quietly as he shifted closer to Zelda. He helped to ease Zelda up against the walls of the wagon, placing the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Galen," Zelda repeated, her heart clenching with emotion at the sight of her child, his cheek pressed to the exposed skin of her neck and chest, "It suits him. I like it."

Zelda continued to observe her son. Galen's large pupils were circled by rings of pale blue irises akin to those of his parents. For being delivered so early, he seemed neither lightweight nor sickly, only slightly smaller than what Zelda had expected. His skin was a healthy pink, and his little head had a few wisps of blonde hair adorning it.

Galen continued to cry, his tiny eyes shut as he squirmed in Zelda's arms. "I think he's hungry," Link commented quietly.

Zelda blushed at the thought, but she knew that Link was probably correct. She awkwardly shrugged down her dress a little, one sleeve hanging at her elbow, and allowed her son to start nursing. It was still uncomfortable at first with Link's obvious presence at her side, but Zelda's feelings for him had changed so drastically. Allowing him to look on and be a part of the process soon became as natural for her as feeding her baby. Link stroked her hair comfortingly, and Zelda felt fresh tears welling in her eyes, "Link, he's perfect."

"I know," Link replied, his own voice trembling, "He's beautiful. We're _parents, _Zelda."

Zelda glimpsed at Link, tears of happiness running down his face. Zelda smiled genuinely at him, leaning back to kiss him slowly as Galen fed. "I love you so much," she whispered, "I wouldn't want anyone else as his father."

Link nodded his understanding, too overcome with emotion to reply audibly. Galen's cries resumed once he had had his meal, and Zelda began rocking him gently, singing a hushed lullaby. Eventually, Galen's cries softened, lulled to sleep by his mother's voice.

Zelda stroked her finger down the baby's cheek, drinking in the sight of her son. "He's a bit small, Link," she murmured, "I hope he's healthy."

"He was very premature," Link reminded her, "But the birth went smoothly, and he has been fine so far. I'm sure he'll be alright."

After a moment of silence, Link offered, "Do you want me to take him? So you can rest?"

The idea sounded very appealing to Zelda. She carefully extended her arms, "Just promise that you'll stay close with him. I want to wake up to the sight of the two most important men in my life."

Link looked as if he might cry, joy sweeping over him. "I promise," he replied, smiling tearfully.

* * *

After several hours had passed, Zelda gradually awoke, refreshed and eager to hold Galen once more. Her heart pounded within her as large, black eyes met hers, and one of her fingers was sucked into a greedy mouth. "Hello, darling," she cooed over him, withdrawing her finger so that she could kiss his chubby cheeks and button nose, "Mother loves you so much, did you know that?"

"Father does too," Link echoed beside her, grinning widely as he watched his wife and child interact.

"And Mother loves Father," Zelda smiled, pecking Link's lips quickly.

"I can barely believe everything," Link mumbled as Zelda pulled away, "I love you. I have a son. I'll soon be a king. It's so much to take in."

"I can believe it," Zelda grinned, lifting Galen and kissing him once more, "You're going to be the best husband, father, and king. I, with my _endless_ wisdom-as you so boldly claim, know it will be so."

"_Thank you, dearest,_" came his bashful, inaudible response.

Zelda smiled teasingly, "Now what did I tell you about that name?"

"I can't help it!" Link laughed, before elaborating more sincerely, "You're the dearest thing in the world to me."

Zelda blushed, grateful she had Galen to distract her. "_Thank you,_" she replied silently, grinning as she felt Link lean against her, his thumb stroking across Galen's chubby cheek, "Now get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

Link grinned sleepily, "It is a bit exhausting to be a father."

Zelda motioned to her lap, Link smiling and lying down, his head propped happily on Zelda's knees. Moving Galen to one arm, Zelda caressed Link's cheek with the other. "I'll wake you if we enter Castle Town," she promised.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Galen seemed to always be hungry, and both Link and Zelda quickly grew tired of the wagon and longed for fresh air and the comforts of the castle. They occasionally stopped Lorimer for a brief walk through the field, but Link grew impatient and insisted they travel as consistently as they could manage so that they would reach Castle Town sooner.

It was nighttime (Zelda had lost track of the days), and Link and Zelda lay huddled together on the floor of the wagon, Galen secured between them. All three were exhausted from travelling and sound asleep. It was the jolt of the wagon woke Zelda.

Galen began crying, and Zelda scooped him up, trying to quiet him. "Shh, shh, baby," she soothed, dazed from just being awoken, "Everything's alright."

Link slowly sat up, his lids sitting heavy over his eyes as he questioned tiredly, "What happened?"

"The wagon shook and woke him," Zelda explained, her own voice laden with sleep as she rocked Galen gently.

Link blinked a few times, moving past Zelda and peering out of the wagon. "Zelda! Look!" he whispered with amazement.

Zelda clumsily crawled after him, but her lack of sleep was instantly forgotten and her eyes opened wide at the sight before her. "Link!" she whispered excitedly, the largest of smiles on her face.

The sky was beautifully speckled with stars, their soft light outlining the shops and homes of Castle Town as the wagon rumbled by. Some windows still glowed with candlelight; others were black as tar. The moon bathed everything in an ethereal beauty that took Zelda's breath away. "We're home!" she felt as if she could cry as Link's arm draped around her waist.

"We're finally home," he agreed, smiling genuinely.

After thanking Lorimer profusely and promising to pay him before the week's end, Link escorted Zelda up the grand steps leading to the castle, Galen surprisingly asleep once more as the bundle in her arms. Zelda found she had goosebumps, "Do you think anyone will be awake? It must be well after midnight!"

"We'll have to wait and see," Link shrugged, unable to mask his own happiness at being home once more, "Perhaps the guards at the gate sent word."

As they entered the castle, the royal corridor stretching before them with rich, oriental carpets and lit chandeliers decorating the ceiling, Zelda was overcome with a sense of reminiscence_. Everything was just as it was when she had left._ "Link," she whispered, unable to express what she was feeling.

"Your highness!" came a reply, though not from Link.

Zelda turned, crying out at the sight of Impa, the older woman's eyes wide with incredulity and relief. Impa rushed to the princess, embracing her tightly. Zelda tearfully clung to her nursemaid, Galen pressed snugly in her free arm. "Oh, your highness, thank the goddesses you're alright!" Impa cried, pulling back finally.

She glanced past the princess, bowing dutifully to Link, who blushed at the attention, "And a warm welcome home to you as well, my prince."

Link smiled nervously, glimpsing away and noticing Rauron standing in the distance. Rauron smiled warmly with approval, also bowing low to the future king. Impa's voice snapped Link back to attention. "I trust that you both are in good health?" Impa inquired.

"Yes," Zelda cast a knowing glance back at Link, "We're both fine now."

"And I see that your family's grown while you were away," Impa noted, observing the collection of fabric in Zelda's arms that was beginning to squirm at the new sounds, "You must tell me everything that happened to you. But I'm sure that you're both exhausted; would you like me to take the child?"

Zelda instinctively clutched Galen tighter, but she knew that she and Link would probably sleep better were he to be placed in the royal nursery. Besides, Impa might be able to ensure that he was healthy, having raised Zelda herself once upon a time. Zelda reluctantly handed Galen to Impa, who bowed once more before walking off in the direction of the nursery.

Link's breath warmed Zelda's ear as his hands came to rest on her hips from behind her, "Are you tired?"

Zelda leaned back into him contentedly, "I could never sleep now-I'm too happy!"

Link grinned but said nothing. Zelda sensed that something was on his mind. She turned her head, meeting his eyes, "What's the matter?"

Link's cheeks reddened, his expression uneasy, "Nothing."

"_You can tell me anything,_" Zelda coaxed inaudibly.

Link ducked his head away for a moment, summoning his courage, before finally looking back at Zelda again. "I was wondering," he murmured, his voice low as he pressed a kiss to Zelda's neck, sending shivers up the princess' spine, "if you'd like to get…_reacquainted_ tonight?"

Zelda's eyes widened at the connotation, glancing around the room as a sudden anxiety overtook her. Thankfully, the hall seemed to be deserted; most of the servants were probably asleep at this hour. Zelda sucked in a breath, turning around and sliding her arms around Link's neck, his hands never leaving her hips. She could see the nervousness on his face, his eyes dark with hope but also fear. "I'd like that," she whispered finally, leaning up to give an extra kiss for reassurance.

Link readily returned the kiss, and they seemed to barely break apart as he took Zelda into his arms, carrying her up the staircase. As he set her down once more, their lips met again, tangling together as they hurried down the hall, Link's hands clasping Zelda's firmly and leading her down a path they both had memorized. Finally, Link fumbled with the door behind him, getting it open. He stepped into their bed chambers after giving Zelda one last peck, pushing the door open wider so that she could follow. Zelda's heart raced in her chest, her body strung tight and her senses engulfed by excitement and apprehension. _Was she really about to do this?_

"Zelda?" Link whispered, and Zelda's heart broke at the sadness looming in his eyes. _He thought she'd changed her mind._

Zelda surged forward, kissing Link heatedly to answer his unstated question. Link's eyes shut and his arms rose to sift through her hair as Zelda shoved the door shut behind her, the lock clicking into place soundly.

* * *

**Well, did you see all that coming? I honestly do like sad stories, but I feel that Link's death is just not a necessary aspect for this one. Besides, poor Zelda's dealt with enough, wouldn't you say? So I hereby apologize for insinuating the worst. I hope you all will forgive me. **

**On another note, triple yays for punctuality! I couldn't wait to write this chapter, which shows because I actually completed it ahead of time (as I should have been doing since the start...). And I've got to wonder if anyone thought that Zelda's baby was going to be a boy all along—I mean, didn't she just seem a little **_**too**_** convinced that it was going to be a girl? And now I'm talking about the story like I didn't write it and didn't know this was going to happen…**

**ANYWAYS, Link's resurrection of sorts and the gender of Zelda's baby were two of the things I'd planned for this story since the beginning (hence the scene in which Impa attempts to teach Zelda the art of healing and the scene in which Link reveals his favorite boy's name to Patia), so maybe you guys will like those parts as much as I do. I also want to apologize for the heavy sexual undertones of this chapter. There will not be any kind of sex scene in this story (or if you insist on using preposterous fruit terminology, there will be no **_**lemon**_**), but the next chapter will have undertones as well. And the epilogue might have some light ones too…but I digress. The only reason for this is simply that I feel the consummation of their relationship is what truly confirms how deeply Link and Zelda now love each other. Considering how cold and lonely their lives with each other were before, I feel like these moments of fervor between them are what really signifies their changes as characters. And they're already married, might I add. But I do apologize if anyone finds the implications offensive.**

**To conclude this excessively long author's note, I will see you all next week with the final chapter, which will be followed by a short epilogue! Happy reading!**


	16. Exhilaration

_**Warnings: HEAVY Innuendos, SLIGHT Spoilers for Ocarina of Time**_

* * *

_Zelda's entire body was trembling, and she gnawed at her lip anxiously. "Your highness, you mustn't bite your lip," Impa said gently, draping a thick veil over Zelda's face, "You'll ruin its shine."_

_ "I know, Impa," Zelda snapped, "I just can't—"_

_ Zelda exhaled shakily, hanging her head, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell. I'm just so…frightened."_

_ "I know, your highness," Impa soothed, "But you must do this. This is the duty that was passed onto you; you must face it with courage."_

_ "I-I know," Zelda breathed, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep the tears within, "But I fear I've made a mistake. Maybe I should have chosen a diplomat after all."_

_ "I feel you'd still be just as afraid as you are now, even if you hadn't selected Link," Impa said calmly, "It is only natural that you would feel this way. I'm sure Link is very frightened too, regardless of how he acts. But this is your role to fulfill; you are honoring the tradition that was passed on to you."_

_ Zelda peeked past the thick curtains separating her from the rest of the temple. Citizens of Hyrule filled the place, chattering like birds from their perches in the pews. "I only wish there was another way," Zelda tearfully confided, "I don't want to do this!"_

_ "Shh," Impa offered one last embrace to the shaken princess, "Don't think on it. I will be there for you tomorrow morning—remain strong! Now go, it is time!"_

_ With her face concealed from the crowd by her veil, Zelda slowly entered the room, the roses so tightly gripped in her hands pricking her fingers with their thorns. Her elegant, white gown trailed behind her, giving her the appearance of a spring lily, one little girl had said. Zelda certainly didn't feel beautiful. She felt wretched, despondent, and pathetic. Link stood stiffly at the altar, and Zelda noted the evident anxiety gleaming in his eyes. His hands were sweaty as he took Zelda's shaking ones in his own. He bit his lip, guilt and anguish flushing in his complexion. He did not want this either; both of them longed for a different path than this._

_ After reciting the ancient chants of marriage, Link had lifted her veil as was the custom, slowly, reluctantly. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her, the pain of the act obviously affecting him too as he swiftly, lightly kissed her._

_ As the applause thundered throughout the temple, Zelda returned her veil to its previous position of masking her face, so that none of the guests would notice her tears._

* * *

Zelda blinked, her eyes heavy with a warm and pleasant laziness. The curtains of the balcony fluttered in the wind, and sunlight bathed the royal bed chambers with a peaceful glow. It took Zelda a few moments to realize where she was, but when she did, she couldn't help the light, joyful feeling that filled her very being. Only a few inches away from her lay Link, his face peaceful as he slept with his cheek sunken into one of their pillows. His bare back rose and fell in time with his relaxed breathing, making him resemble the very essence of tranquility. Zelda smiled broadly, tenderly reaching across to brush some of his hair from his face. Her body still hummed with contentment and pleasure from the night before, the night where she and Link had reinstated their union in a way that left her breathless at the thought.

With a quiet gasp of revelation, she suddenly remembered that she was completely naked, and she hastily moved to bring the covers higher over her body to hide her very improper state of dress. A hand cupped hers, stilling it as it gripped the sheets. "Don't hide," Link mumbled sleepily, his eyes only half-open as he smiled, "You're beautiful."

Zelda blushed, shuffling closer and kissing him slowly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Link replied, their lips making a soft sound as they parted. Link gazed deeply into his wife's eyes, caressing her cheek, "How're you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Zelda answered honestly, wrapping her arms around Link, "Completely and absolutely wonderful."

Link grinned shyly, his hand shifting to rest on her bare hip, the thumb tenderly stroking over the bone, "As do I."

Their lips met again in a gentle press, Zelda winding one leg about Link's waist to hold him close. "I can barely believe this," Zelda confessed with a whisper, "You love me?"

"I do," Link promised, kissing her once more to confirm it.

Zelda reluctantly drew back, "How did you know? When did you realize it?"

Link thought over it briefly, "I don't know; it crept upon me so suddenly, I hardly knew what had happened until I was practically drowning in my feelings for you. I felt like such a failure-I was humiliated when Takoume stole you away. I pursued you because I wanted to prove myself, to the kingdom and to you, but I didn't love you yet. I kissed you when I saved you because I was glad I'd found you, and because I wanted the men to believe us to be in love. Once I had you back, I wanted to redeem myself in your eyes, so I tried to be a better husband to you. I tried to talk to you more often, and I found that I truly enjoyed being around you. I still didn't love you, but I was growing more attached to you. When we argued that night, and you asked if I loved you, you surprised me. I didn't know what to say. I told you the truth, but it hurt so badly to know that I'd brought you pain. I wanted so much to please you and impress you."

"But then when you fell the next day," Link shuddered as he spoke of it, "I, goddesses, Zelda, I was so frightened I'd lose you! I realized just how much our relationship had come to mean to me, and I suppose I recognized then that my feelings for you had become deeper than I had previously thought. I had a day's time to mull over it, and then you kissed me, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. In answer to your question, I suppose I felt it the instant our lips touched. But I said nothing because I wanted to be absolutely certain of what I was feeling."

Link's cheeks flushed with color as he finished. "Al-alright, so those were my feelings," he chuckled nervously, "Now let's hear about yours."

Zelda grinned at him happily, stroking his face and kissing him as he finished. "I feel I don't deserve you," she whispered in between light brushes of her lips, "How are my feelings to compete with such kindness and perseverance?"

Link smiled in return, accepting each of the kisses with pleasure. "I think it is clear who is undeserving of the other between the two of us," he mumbled shyly, "But regardless of how you view your feelings, I'd like to hear them all the same."

Zelda finally drew back, kissing Link's nose as she thought over the question, "Well, I didn't love you either when I was kidnapped or when you rescued me. But when you started spending more time with me, I began to grow fonder of you and of our time together. I had no one else to talk to between you and the soldiers, so I began to appreciate you in a way I hadn't before at the castle. I didn't love you when we were with the Parella and you tried to kiss me. I felt uncomfortable, even though I'd grown to like you more than I ever had before. Yet I still viewed you as a friend. But as we traveled on, I began to think over why I was so uncomfortable with the idea. And I comprehended that I wanted you to love me, even though I wasn't sure of my own emotions yet, I wanted desperately to be loved. I recognized that, before being rescued from Takoume, I had considered myself to be practically unlovable."

Link began to protest, but Zelda shushed him gently, continuing, "I was beginning to think that you might be in love me, and I began to grow hopeful that someone actually could care for me after all. When you confessed that you didn't, it nearly broke me. But I still couldn't understand why I so desperately wanted you to love me. After saving me and showing me nothing but kindness until and after we had reached the Gorons, I realized that I was beginning to love with you. After our kiss, similar to you, I comprehended everything I had been feeling. I knew in that instant that I was falling in love with you, and as soon as you admitted your own emotions as you lay dying in my arms, I knew that I too was truly, madly, and deeply in love with you."

Link grinned softly, nestling closer to Zelda and kissing her once more, "How could you ever believe yourself to be unlovable?"

Zelda couldn't answer as Link's lips kissed her own over and over again. Link seemed to drain her of her objections with each touch, and Zelda allowed herself to become lost in the sensation of it, wrapping herself in the warm rush of feeling that overcame her. A knock at the door startled both of them from their reverie. "Your highness?" Impa's voice echoed through the mahogany.

Zelda gave a light shriek of surprise, scrambling out of the bed and quickly sliding on a light robe, tying it about her waist. Link took care to cover his naked body with the blankets on the bed, smiling at the behavior of his wife. Zelda ran her fingers through her hair hurriedly as she opened the door. "Good morning, your highness," Impa's eyes shone, as if she knew what the couple had been up to, "I didn't mean to intrude, but I believe the little prince has grown very hungry."

Zelda gasped with awe, nearly having forgotten that she was a mother. In Impa's arms, Galen squirmed, clenching and unclenching his little fists as he cried bitterly. Without a moment's hesitation, Zelda cradled him into her arms. "I fed him a special potion I used to give you as a child," Impa smiled, "But you also preferred your mother, I'm afraid."

"Thank you for all you've done, Impa," Zelda said sincerely.

Impa bowed, "It is nothing, your highness. I have critically important matters to discuss with you later, but I will allow you to see to your child first."

Zelda nodded her understanding, focusing solely on Galen as the door shut once more behind her. She pressed kisses all over the infant's face, a new wave of love for him sweeping over her. "Good morning, little prince," she whispered.

Link watched them from the bed, a contented grin upon his face. "Come here," he beckoned his wife.

Shyly, Zelda returned to the bedside. Link motioned for her to join him, and Zelda blushed, sliding out of her robe and snuggling against Link's side, sitting upright against their pillows. Galen kicked his foot angrily, his eyes pinched shut as he released another cry. "Alright, alright!" Zelda smiled, beginning to feed him once more.

Link's arm wound around her shoulders protectively, holding her close. His other hand came to rest over Zelda's arms, helping her support the baby. "We're a family," he murmured softly, "Can you believe it?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, happiness dampening her eyes, a few tears slipping down, "I can."

She arched her head back, kissing her husband who returned the gesture passionately as their child nursed in her arms. They were happy.

* * *

"Impa, what matters of importance did you wish to discuss?"

It was a bit later in the morning, the sun shining brightly through the castle's windows. Zelda had left Galen in Link's care as she met with Impa on one of the castle's balconies. Impa smiled at the princess, but her eyes disclosed her solemnity. After a brief embrace, Impa motioned for Zelda to sit with her, "First, I'd like to hear all about what happened to you and Link on your journey."

So Zelda told her everything. She spoke of the Exchanges, meeting the Parella and Gorons, her feelings for Link and his for her, defeating Takoume, and birthing Galen. Impa listened intently, and as Zelda finished, she immediately prompted, "But Takoume—what state was she in when she passed?"

Zelda's brow furrowed, "She seemed to be healthy to me, if that's what you're inquiring."

"No, I meant—was there anything _specific_ about her condition as she died? Was she undergoing anything?" Impa elaborated.

"I don't think—" Zelda began, still utterly confused. But suddenly, she remembered something, "Wait, I just recalled—Takoume once said that she was pregnant with twins!"

Impa shook her head somberly, "It's just as I feared then."

"What?" Zelda questioned, beginning to grow apprehensive, "What's happened?"

"I heard rumors that two very underdeveloped baby girls were sent to the Gerudo several days ago, approximately the time at which Takoume died. They were very premature, and their mother was nowhere to be found. They were put under special care, and their skin, unlike the other Gerudo, was a pale green in color."

"But—they _can't_ be Takoume's children! That's impossible!" Zelda protested.

"I suspect Takoume might have used the last of her power as she died to transport her children to safety," Impa explained gravely, "These are merely rumors, of course, and I plan to investigate the matter personally as soon as I may. But if these children truly were Takoume's heirs, they will likely be very powerful sorceresses like their mother when they mature."

Zelda rolled her eyes, irritation weighting her tone, "More sorceresses! That's precisely what Hyrule needs!"

"I'm told that to honor their mother, they were given derivatives of her name: to be precise, the names Kotake and Koume," Impa rose from the bench, Zelda following suit, "But don't despair, princess. If the rumors are true, we will monitor them closely. I'm sure they will not trouble Hyrule for centuries to come."

"I surely hope you're right," Zelda muttered, following Impa indoors once more.

* * *

"He's faultless," Zelda murmured, holding a sleeping Galen in her arms as she admired him, "I can't believe he's ours to keep."

Link smiled, propping his head on Zelda's shoulder and enfolding his arms around her middle, "I know. I still can barely comprehend it myself."

The two stood at a large window lining one of the royal halls, looking out over the castle terrain as Galen slept. Zelda leaned her weight back into Link's arms comfortably, grinning merrily as he kissed her cheek. "Your highness," Impa's voice echoed as she entered the hall, "I do not intend to interrupt, but Lord Radimir has requested an audience with you."

Link's arms tensed tightly around Zelda in reaction. Zelda gasped softly, prompting Link to loosen his grip once more. But a look of worry still enveloped his face like a cloud. "Tell him I will see him shortly," Zelda said to Impa.

Impa bowed, leaving once more. Zelda tenderly broke away from Link's embrace, gently settling Galen into his arms. Link said nothing, not meeting Zelda's eyes and studying the floor instead. "Link," Zelda cupped his face in her hands, "It will only be a discussion between friends, I promise you that. I love _you._"

Link smiled weakly, "I-I know that. But I also know that he is intelligent and cultured and undoubtedly finds my wife to be very beautiful."

Zelda smiled, bringing Link's face forward and kissing him deeply. "I don't care for him in that way, and I'll make that clear to him if need be," she said between the long, zealous connections of their lips, "I don't want an educated man; I want you. Just you my handsome," _kiss, _"brave," _kiss, _"kind," _kiss,_ "selfless," _kiss,_ "and wholly wonderful husband. _My Link._"

Link's eyes lingered shut as Zelda gradually eased back, causing Zelda to laugh, nuzzling her nose to his. Link's eyes flickered open, smiling bashfully and stealing one more quick kiss, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," Zelda replied, caressing his cheek before unenthusiastically departing to meet with Radimir.

* * *

Radimir stood on the terrace, jolting from his posture of leaning over the railing and instantly smiling upon seeing Zelda. Zelda couldn't help but feel a strange rush of déjà vu, the situation hauntingly similar to that of the day Zelda was kidnapped. "Your highness," Radimir bowed respectfully, "It's wonderful to see you in good health and safely returned to the castle."

Zelda curtsied politely, "Thank you, Lord Radimir."

Radimir bashfully extended a hand he had previously clasped behind his back, revealing an exquisite bouquet of flowers. "For you," he explained timidly, his cheeks a slight crimson, "In honor of the arrival of your son."

Zelda blushed as she held the bouquet, unsure of how to respond. The flowers were breathtaking and stunningly arranged. "Th-thank you, Lord Radimir," Zelda finally replied, "They're lovely, but I'm afraid I must speak with you over something."

"You may discuss anything with me," Radimir assured her, taking her hand into his own.

Zelda stiffened at the gesture, gently removing her hand, "Thank you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to have any more private audiences with you in the future."

Radimir's face betrayed his bewilderment and hurt, "Whatever can you mean?"

"I simply mean that Link will soon be king, and I his queen, when we come of the proper age," Zelda elaborated, "I think it only fair that he deal with matters concerning his kingdom alongside me. Previously, I have shunned him from his position unfairly, but from henceforth, I find it only right that he also be present whenever a problem within Hyrule rises."

Radimir looked thoughtful, his mind processing everything Zelda had said and contrasting it with how she had always acted before. "I…see," he eventually managed to answer, "I suppose that does make sense; I respect your decision, Princess."

Zelda grinned appreciatively, "Now then, what did you wish to discuss?"

"I only came to inform you that the Gerudo raids upon the forest villages have ceased," Radimir clarified, "I've come to suspect that they were stationed much deeper within the Kokiri Forest—the part that is often referred to as Faron Woods. But nevertheless, they seem to have lost interest in plundering our homes."

"That's fantastic news," Zelda concurred, thinking it best to keep hidden how much she knew of the Gerudo's hideout, "Thank you for keeping us informed."

Radimir bowed deeply, "It's my pleasure, Princess."

* * *

"He gave you flowers?" Link's voice was soft, a frown carving deeply into his face.

"To celebrate the baby," Zelda elaborated, setting the vase she had selected on a table within the main foyer.

"I'm certain that's _exactly_ why he brought them," Link remarked sullenly, fidgeting with Galen who had begun to fuss.

Zelda smirked at Link's jealousy, striding over to him and standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek promptly, "I told him that I preferred you be present for all future engagements."

Link's eyes widened incredulously. "You…truly, you said that?" he stammered.

Zelda nodded, smiling warmly, "I did. You're the prince of Hyrule, Link. And my husband. It's only right that you oversee political matters as well."

Link blinked, his eyes filling with joy. Unable to express his thankfulness, he stooped down, being careful not to crush the crying Galen, and kissed Zelda. "Thank you," he whispered, "I—I don't know what to say."

"_Then don't say anything,_" Zelda told him telepathically, "_Show me; kiss me again._"

A teasing smile quirked at Link's lips. "You little minx," he muttered lightheartedly, joining their lips once more, Zelda's arms draping around his neck.

Galen squealed between them, and Zelda finally jerked away, taking the boy into her arms, "Alright, alright! Hush, little one!"

Link grinned at the sight, Zelda still trying to pacify the agitated infant. "He must be tired," she concluded, her brow furrowed with frustration as she adjusted Galen in her arms.

Link was silent for a moment before motioning for Zelda to follow him, "Come with me."

Zelda arched an eyebrow but followed Link obediently. All the while, Link wore a mysterious grin, his blue eyes gleaming softly with cheer. Gradually, the royal couple came to a room that had been designated to be Galen's nursery. "The royal nursery?" Zelda inquired, "Oh! To put him in his cradle!"

Link's smile spread wider, his secrecy growing all the more baffling, "Step inside."

Zelda entered the nursery perplexed, Galen still whimpering in her arms. She didn't understand; everything was as it had been before her kidnapping. There was the cradle and the table and—

Zelda gasped, her eyes filling with wonder at the sight of it. In the corner sat an elaborately crafted rocking chair, woodland animals carved beautifully into the wood, patterns of spring flowers and shimmering stars and feathery clouds decorating the sides. Zelda approached it in amazement, slowly, as if in a dream, lowering herself into the seat. It was comfortable; it was perfect. "Link-" she began, her eyes welling with tears of joy.

"Happy late birthday, Zelda," Link said shyly, "I…I hope you like it."

"I love it," she laughed at the absurdity of his worry, tears trickling down her face, "Oh, Link, I love it so much! Why are you so good to me?"

Link leaned over the chair, its gentle rocking already coaxing Galen into a quiet slumber, "You deserve it; you've always deserved it. Happy birthday, dearest."

* * *

**I apologize. I understand that this is probably the latest I've ever updated. I could tell you all my reasons for being tardy, but I really doubt you have any interest in my excuses.**

**Moving right along, wowsers, it's the last chapter! Of course there will be an epilogue next week, and I'm hoping I'll have time to edit all the past chapters for spelling, grammar, and other miscellaneous mistakes before then. Then the complete story will be, well…completed!**

**Otherwise, apologies for the excessive mushiness and kissing within this chapter. And yup yup, Takoume's twins, who you could've possibly forgotten about considering they were only mentioned once, are meant to be the Koume and Kotake from Ocarina of Time! Koume and Kotake are about 600 years old when Link faces them, if I'm not mistaken, so this story is meant to happen around 600 years before the events of Ocarina. That's why the Zoras have not yet evolved from the Parella, but other species from Skyward Sword days, such as the Kikwis and ancient robots, are implied to be in shorter supply and are never mentioned. On the other hand, certain races from Ocarina, such as the Gerudo and the Gorons, are already beginning to accumulate.**

**That explanation being given, I hope to see you all again next week! With luck, I'll be on time for the epilogue! Happy reading!**


	17. Contentment

_**Warnings: Innuendos**_

* * *

Galen's laughter echoed throughout the gardens, his ten-year-old form zigzagging in between the bushes and shrubs. "You're going to have to be faster than that if you ever want to be a true hero!" he called over his shoulder, his blonde hair swept back in the wind and his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"Slow down!" Matteo panted, his own little blonde curls bouncing as he chased his older brother, swatting his wooden sword bravely, displaying his missing tooth proudly with each smile, "Bad guys aren't _that_ quick!"

The king, Link, chuckled, his own arm linked with his queen, Zelda's, as they walked through the garden paths, observing and carefully avoiding the antics of their children.

Galen accidentally bumped into Zelda V as he tried to escape his six-year-old brother. The young girl huffed with anger, rearranging her long, golden tresses with the ornate combs she had chosen herself. "Mother, tell them to be more careful!" the eight-year-old pouted, puckering the lips she had inherited from the queen with annoyance.

Zelda smiled softly, exchanging the gesture with Link. "Boys, try not to trample your sister," she chided gently.

After redecorating her hair, Zelda V stooped over, resuming picking some of the wildflowers that were poking out of the beds that lay in front of Patia's small shrine of honor. Nearby, Remus toddled behind Impa, suckling his thumb and clutching his nursemaid's skirts as his wide eyes took in his surroundings. The three-year-old's eyes lit up as he spied the royal couple, eagerly waddling his way to Zelda with outstretched arms. "Mama, mama!" he pleaded, reaching his arms higher, "Lift, pwease!"

Zelda reluctantly slipped her arm free of her husband's, bending over and scooping her toddler into her arms. "My, you're getting a big," she panted, balancing the boy on her hips, "Mama won't be able to lift you much longer."

"Let Papa take him," Link offered, "We wouldn't want to tire out Mama."

Remus happily consented, snuggling into Link's strong arms. Link grinned at his wife over the top of Remus' light curls, and Zelda smiled back warmly, her love and admiration showing through her eyes.

A shrill cry erupted from Impa's arms as the chubby figure inside them squirmed and kicked. "Hush," Impa soothed quietly, "What's the matter now? Your mother's already fed you!"

Remus' curiosity was captured, his eyes drawn back to Impa. He wiggled in Link's arms stubbornly, prompting his father to chuckle and return him to the ground, "Alright, alright, little one! Go see your sister!"

The baby princess Alessia, only a year old, was still crying as Remus returned to Impa, standing on his tiptoes and trying to view the newest addition to their family. "Should I take her?" Zelda asked, her voice tinged with slight worry.

"I'm sure Impa will know what to do; this is our time together, you know," Link grinned at her, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know," Zelda replied, resting her head on Link's broad shoulder and leaning comfortably into his embrace, "I just can't help it. A mother's instinct, I suppose."

"And you're a wonderful mother," Link reminded her, running his fingers through her hair, "And you have a beautiful family."

"We do," Zelda agreed, looking over her shoulder, smiling brightly as she watched her offspring with Link frolic and play, "They're all such darlings; I love them so much."

"They are," Link concurred, nudging his nose against Zelda's forehead playfully, "And you know that we could always make more of them. If you were up for it."

Zelda laughed, "I think five heirs is a satisfactory amount for continuing the royal lineage."

"Well, there's no harm in being extra cautious," Link grinned, "Just in case."

"Could we handle another?" Zelda took in the sight of her family once more, "Alessia's only just a year old now."

"I think we can handle anything," Link murmured, kissing Zelda's nose, "As long as I have you by my side."

The king's smile was contagious, Zelda unable to resist returning it, her face practically glowing as she tipped up and pulled her husband into a kiss. "Eww!" Matteo shrieked, "Mother and Father are kissing again!"

Galen's face twisted with disgust as he hurriedly looked away, while Zelda V sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together and resting her cheek upon them comfortably. Zelda grinned sheepishly, drawing back much to Link's disappointment. "Oh, stop it, Matteo!" Zelda V said, "Mother and Father only kiss because they're in love!"

"Well, couldn't they be in love somewhere else?" Galen's nose scrunched at the mental image still fresh in his mind.

"Alright, Galen, Mother and Father will be in love somewhere else," Link grinned impishly, taking Zelda's hand in his own and beginning to tug her away, "Come, dearest. Let's be in love in the privacy of the royal bed chambers."

Zelda's cheeks flushed with color, rendered speechless as Link pulled her back inside the castle. "Link!" she exclaimed, swatting at his chest playfully, "I can't believe you said such a thing—in front of the children!"

"They won't think anything of it," Link grinned mischievously, "They don't understand."

"But still-Impa was there! And that was no way for a king to talk…under any circumstances!" Zelda arched one eyebrow.

Link brushed his lips against hers gently, "I'm sorry, dearest. I meant nothing by it. But you're right of course; I'll try to behave more properly from henceforth."

Link's blue eyes met her own seriously, the very blue each of their children had inherited. Zelda found herself bashfully smiling up at him without even realizing it, "Oh, how can I ever stay mad at you?"

Link shrugged playfully, cupping her cheeks and kissing her once more, "I'm not sure, really."

Zelda shook her head, but kissed him anyways, "You're fortunate that I happen to be madly in love with you."

"Why don't you show me how madly in love with me you are?" Link suggested, his hands resting comfortably on Zelda's hips, "And in turn, I'll remind you of how deeply and passionately I am in love with you, my beautiful, wise, and treasured wife."

"Very well," Zelda consented with a playful grin of her own, allowing herself to be led away by her husband of ten years, the king of all Hyrule, and the man to whom her heart belonged.

_THE END_

* * *

**Well, I certainly hoped that you all have enjoyed the story! It was a pleasure to write and to know that others liked it as much as I did is a great joy to me. Just to clarify, Patia has a small shrine in the royal gardens to demonstrate the resolution of that conflict between Link and Zelda. In the end, Zelda wanted to show her understanding of Link's friendship with her and help him overcome how badly he missed her as a friend. So she arranged for Patia to be honored by erecting a memorial in the gardens. And dare I say Link very nearly shed tears of happiness and gratitude when Zelda revealed it to him too!**

**Also, two age modifications I'd like to acknowledge: I have not yet gone back and edited the other chapters as I had hoped to, but when I do, I'd like to change Zelda's age to eighteen and Link's age to nineteen. That makes her marriage to Link and Link's marriage to Patia happen even earlier, but I initially wanted Zelda to be nineteen when she had Galen. She is currently nineteen when the story begins, making her twenty when Galen is born because she has had a birthday. And there are certain situations where I prefer Link to be younger than Zelda, but in this story, I'd like him to be just a bit older than her. The other age modification is in reference to the author's note in the last chapter. Koume and Kotake are actually 380 to 400 years old when they die, not 600 as I had said! So this story takes place approximately 400 years before Ocarina of Time. Or at least in my head it does, heehee.**

**To clear up the final timeline in case you were confused…in my head, Link marries Patia when he is seventeen. He has his eighteenth birthday, and much later during that same year, Patia is murdered. After a few months of mourning and just after his nineteenth birthday, Zelda proposes her marriage idea to him when she is eighteen years old. They marry a several weeks later, as Zelda is still eighteen and Link is still a relatively new nineteen-year-old. Nine months of pregnancy pass as does Zelda's birthday, leaving the last chapter of the story ending with Zelda nineteen years old and Link's twentieth birthday quickly approaching. Now, as Galen is ten-years-old, Zelda is twenty-nine and Link is thirty.**

**And hopefully nobody minds that they have LOTs of children. I could just picture this version of Link and Zelda having several; it was what worked the best in my mind. And in case you were confused about age and order:**

**Their first born, Galen, is now a ten-year-old boy. They then had a daughter who they named Zelda V, who is now eight. Matteo was their third child and second son, and he is now six. Remus is their fourth child and third son who is three. And Alessia is their second daughter and fifth child who is only one-year-old.**

**What an obnoxiously long author's note! To conclude, I only wish I had a way of better expressing how grateful I am to each and every one of you for supporting this story through reviews, favorites, alerts, or simply by reading! And a VERY special thanks to Macartyjr2 for reviewing every single chapter! Hearing everyone's thoughts and input has been such a joy; I honestly can't thank you all enough!**

**If you have the time, stop by my profile and vote on my poll on which story idea I should write next!**

**Other than that, I can only say thank you so, so much for taking the time to read the story! You're all fantastic!**


End file.
